O outro lado da moeda
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: J.K. só mostrou um lado da moeda: o mundo bruxo. O que aconteceu no outro lado da moeda: o mundo trouxa?
1. Prólogo

Ela estava nas pedras observando o mar, que estava calmo esta noite. Estava esperando por Kingley, seu tutor dentro do ministério.

Recordava seu passado, que queria apagar. O peso de seus dois sobrenomes lhe assombrava. Black e Potter. Sim, ser uma Potter lhe custou sérios problemas, ainda mais quando sua mãe foi considerada uma traidora, envolvendo-se com um Black, e foi ele, mais do que ninguém que arruinou sua vida. Por causa dele nunca conheceu o significado da palavra família, muito menos amizade e quem dirá amor.

- Srta Engels! – uma voz soou muito próxima a si. Engels foi o sobrenome que ela havia escolhido para esconder sua verdadeira identidade.

- Kammy, Kingsley – ela se virou pra encará-lo, corrigindo-o. Odiava quando ele começava com essas frescuras de formalidade.

- Sabe que não devemos nos tratar com tanta intimidade.

- Estamos no mundo trouxa. Scrimgeour não está aqui – ela esticou suas pernas sobre as pedras e deixou que a forte brisa atingisse seu rosto.

- Ok. Você venceu – ele sorriu para sua protegida – Tenho uma missão para você! – normalmente missões costumavam tirá-la da melancolia em que ela geralmente se encontrava.

- E qual seria? – a loirinha estava curiosa.

- Proteger o filho do primeiro-ministro – revelou de uma vez, pois sabia que a garota odiava suspense.

- Ele concordou com isso? Ele sabe que sou uma comensal? – eram perguntas comuns que ela sempre costumava fazer quando surgia uma missão.

- Bem... – ele estava sem jeito de continuar – Ele não gostou muito da idéia ao saber que você é uma comensal.

- Já era previsível. Ninguém confia em mim ao saber que sou uma comensal – voltou parcialmente ao seu estado anterior.

- Isso não é sua culpa! Você sabe disso!

- Só porque fui a única condição para Cygnus me assumir? Então preferia não ser uma Black! – fechou o rosto numa expressão quase feroz.

- Falando assim parece o Sirius.– ela entristeceu ao ouvir aquele nome – Você vai aceitar o cargo?

- Eu só tenho 18 anos, Kingley. Não posso aceitar uma responsabilidade dessas – ela recusou categoricamente. Adorava missões, só que essa exigiria muito mais dela do que suas habituais missões.

- Você é a única pessoa a quem eu confio essa missão. Encontre-nos amanhã no gabinete do ministro nesse mesmo horário. Estarei esperando sua resposta - ele aparatou, deixando-a com seus pensamentos.

Apesar de ter somente 18 anos, ela era uma auror. Por ser um prodígio, uma garota a frente de seu tempo, ela entrou na escola antes dos 11 anos. Apesar de todos os desafios, ela conseguiu sobreviver. Tanto por ser mais nova que seus colegas quanto por ser uma comensal. Kammy foi fruto do amor proibido de Cygnus Black e Victoire Potter. Com seu nascimento, acabou com o casamento de Cygnus e Druella, ganhando para sempre a inimizade de Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Ela pegou sua varinha, guardou-a cuidadosamente de modo que não iria perdê-la e se jogou no mar. Este tinha o poder de acalmá-la. Mas infelizmente lhe lembrava um moreno de olhos azuis. O único que entendia como ela se sentia, Sirius Black. Quando voltou a superfície, ela boiou e manteve seus pensamentos fixos nele. Revivendo os momentos que passou ao seu lado, no largo Grimmauld, onde graças a ele, finalmente conheceu o significado da palavra família, amizade e também o amor. Doces lembranças de um tempo que não voltariam mais.


	2. Cap 1: Lembranças

Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, com gritos ao seu redor.

- Ela é uma comensal! – gritou Snape, para todos ouvir.

- Não julgue as pessoas precipitadamente, Severus – a voz calma de Dumbledore se fez ouvir. Assim como havia dado uma chance a ele, sentia que deveria dar uma chance a loira também.

- Mas ela é – ao dizer isso, ergueu a manga do seu braço esquerdo, revelando a marca negra oculta pelo pano. Tendo sido um comensal, ele sabia muito bem a história que acompanhava todos os seus companheiros. Digamos que a história dela não era tão inocente assim.

- Viu? O que estamos esperando para torturá-la? – tornou a gritar. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que comensais só se regeneravam se tivessem um bom motivo para isso e até onde sabia ela não possuía um.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – Sirius gritou, levantando-se em seguida – Acho que a casa ainda é minha e sou eu que decido o que será feito – o moreno simplesmente odiava quando tiravam sua autoridade e seu controle.

- Você não tem autoridade para isso, Black!

- Severus... – Dumbledore falou com a voz tranqüila – Sirius tem razão. Você não pode fazer isso. Está se tornando igual a ela – ele não estava se referindo ao fato de ser comensal e sim a impulsividade e imaturidade.

- Eu não sou uma comensal! – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas uma vez, seu passado a condenava. Sabia que não deveria ter vindo e deveria imaginar que não seria bem recebida, mais tinha um bom motivo para estar ali. Snape não poderia lhe condenar dessa maneira.

- Qual seu nome? – a voz de Black não era melhor que a de Snape.

- Kammy Engels.

- Voldemort não deixaria uma trouxa entrar, aliás você está mentindo, pois nenhum trouxa iria descobrir esse lugar – naquele momento ela teve certeza que tudo que ouviu na casa de MacNair era verdade. Sirius era exatamente como os comensais o pintavam. Louco, inconseqüente, mais inteligente do que as pessoas normais.

- KAMMY... – ela se levantou, gritando. Estava cansada de ser condenada por causa de seu passado – POTTER BLACK! – sua respiração estava descompassada. A raiva ainda corria forte em suas veias. Ela sabia que a única linhagem que importava para os ingleses era o sobrenome do pai, contudo, para ela, a linhagem mais importante era a de sua mãe.

- Como se seu nome nos interesasse – Snape voltou a falar. O moreno não gostava de comensais. Lembrava-lhe sua antiga vida.

- Kammy... – a voz de Kingley foi ouvida – Controle seus sentimentos – ele tinha noção da instabilidade emocional de sua pupila. Apesar dela estar sob seus cuidados, ainda não conseguia vê-la com bons olhos.

- NÃO DÁ! – ela voltou a gritar – ESTOU CANSADA DE TER QUE PAGAR POR ALGO QUE NÃO FIZ!

- Primeiro, acalme! – o tom caridoso na voz de Dumbledore a acalmou – Agora me responda uma coisa. Você disse Black? – ele pareceu surpresa ao saber que ainda havia uma mais Black. Parecia que a linhagem não estava tão extinta como pensava.

A loirinha encarou aqueles olhos azuis tão vivos, iguais aos seus. Havia carinho e ternura em seus olhos. Pela primeira vez em anos, ela engoliu seu maldito orgulho e abaixou a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta um fiapo de voz. Ela sentiu que havia algo no bruxo que merecia respeito.

- Sou filha de Victoire Potter e Cygnus Black – ela pareceu relutante ao revelar sua verdadeira linhagem. Por anos ela tentou esconder que era uma Black, agora a verdade vinha à tona.

- Ela é minha protegida no ministério – Kingsley interveio a seu favor – Foi a meu pedido que ela veio – havia horas que acreditava na bondade de sua pupila, outras parecia duvidar que ela realmente tivesse se regenerado, pois conseguia vislumbrar sombras negras pairando sobre o coração desta.

- Pois terá que ir embora – Kammy olhou com ódio para aquele homem de cabelos oleosos. Seu olhar frio e sem vida lhe lembrava muito a vida que passou quando morou com os Macnair, sendo treinada para se tornar uma verdadeira comensal. Olhar aquele homem fazia a marca negra em seu braço arder dolorosamente.

- Ela fica – não foi a voz de Dumbledore que falou, mas sim Sirius. O moreno piscou para ela. A loirinha ficou confusa com essa mudança repentina.

- Protegendo sua parenta?

- Não fale do que não sabe! Seboso – a garota percebeu que Snape odiava quando lhe chamavam por esse nome – Se ela é sua protegida, Kingsley, certamente não está a mando de Voldemort – havia mais coisas em seus orbes também azuis do que havia encontrado quando olhou para Dumbledore - Portanto acho que poderemos continuar nossa reunião – deu mais uma de suas piscadelas para ela. Será que ele não sabia que aquilo o tornava incrivelmente sexy?

A garota ouvia tudo atentamente, cada detalhe que falavam, cada vez mais decidida a acabar com os planos de Voldemort e de seus seguidores, principalmente Bellatrix Lestrange, sua meia-irmã. A reunião acabou e todos se dispersavam. O verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ela tinha ido parecia ter se tornado insignificante diante do que estavam planejando fazer. Antes que pudesse sair, uma voz a chamava.

- Ãn... Engels... – pelo seu tom de voz, ela percebeu que ele não sabia como chamá-la.

- Pode me chamar de Kammy, se for mais fácil para você, Black – ela sorriu amavelmente. Não porque a ocasião exigia, mas sim porque havia algo no Black que despertava sua confiança. Talvez fosse os laços sangüíneos ou somente imaginação da sua cabeça.

- Só se me chamar de Sirius – ele sorriu maroto, o sorriso que costumava acompanhá-lo nos tempos do colégio.

- Ok – ela continuava sorrindo.

- Bem... Eu quero falar com você – ele pareceu desconfortável agora. Talvez fosse porque não encontrava um parente seu há anos.

- Sobre? – ela parecia curiosa e isso lhe dava um ar inocente que encantou o mais velho.

- Seu pai – ele observou os olhares atentos que alguns membros da Ordem lhe lançavam – Em particular - ela percebeu imediatamente porque Sirius lhe chamara para falar em particular. Aquela era uma conversa de família que deveria ser travada entre quatro paredes e não com uma platéia os observando.

- Claro – tornou a sorriu.

Ele caminhou com ela ao seu lado. Subiu as longas escadarias que levavam aos andares superiores. Assim que chegaram ao seu quarto, a garota percebeu onde se encontrava.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – ela olhava desconfiada.

- Você não quer que seu passado seja descoberto, quer? – ele empurrou a porta, esperando que ela passasse. O tom que ele falava demonstrava que ele sabia muito bem os motivos pelos quais ela havia vindo e também o que havia acontecido com ela nos últimos anos. Parecia que sua última esperança estava ruindo bem diante dos seus olhos.

Ela engoliu em seco e entrou no aposento. Observava tudo ao redor, até que seu olhar bateu nas fotografias da parede, entre elas a foto em que estavam os marotos. A decoração do quarto a assustava, afinal não era todo dia que ela entrava no quarto de um homem, ainda mais este estando decorado com fotos de garotas quase nuas e motos, entretanto o que chamou mais atenção foi a única foto bruxa mexendo silenciosamente no aposento.

- Quem são eles? – apontou para a foto. A curiosidade era um de seus defeitos.

- Meus amigos – ele olhou saudoso para a foto – James Potter... – apontou para o garoto moreno que se encontrava ao seu lado na foto – Remus Lupin... – era o garoto ao lado de James – e... – ele engoliu em seco – Peter Pettigrew. – ele desgrudou seus olhos da foto, dando-lhe as costas. A garota continuou olhando para a foto por mais um tempo. Dos quatro amigos Sirius era o mais belo de todos. Seus orbes azuis estavam parcialmente encobertos por uma mecha de seu cabelo, que lhe dava um ar elegante e charmoso.

- O que queria falar a respeito de meu pai? – a Auror era extremamente prática.

- Primeiro eu quero confirmar se tudo que eu sei ao seu respeito é realmente verdade – ele sorriu maroto como se quisesse testá-la primeiro antes de lhe fornecer as informações.

- Nós não temos tempo para isso, você não sabe o que está em jogo! – esbravejou ela.

- Você que não sabe metade do que está em jogo quando estou por aquela porta – ele apontou o dedo para o andar de baixo e ela compreendeu que ele se referia a porta de entrada – Isso aqui não é brincadeira, um simples joguinho que você pode sair a hora que quiser – seu semblante tornou-se mais pesado e severo. Naquele momento Kammy conheceu a primeira face de Sirius Black que a maioria desconhecida. O homem amargurado pelas sombras do passado.

- Vamos ver se você é bem informado como aparenta ser – ela respirou fundo antes de lhe contar toda a história. A história já muito bem conhecida pelo moreno.

- Você queria conhecê-lo não é? – ele se referia a seu tio e pai dela.

- Sim – incrivelmente ela se sentia mais leve de ter contado sua história a alguém, mesmo que esse alguém já a conhecesse na íntegra.

- Receio que isso seja impossível. Ele está morto!

- Como assim, morto? Ele não pode estar morto! – ela parecia mais desesperada agora.

- Por que não? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado.

- Ele era minha última esperança de conseguir minha maioridade antecipada. Por ser comensal, preciso de um tutor até completar 17 anos, ou eles eram ignoram a lei e mantêm a trace em mim – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Há muito tempo que havia desistido de pedir ao maroto que ele fosse seu tutor. Um homem bondoso como ele não merecia mais esse dever.

- Não fique assim! – ele a abraçou. Não gostava de ver nenhuma mulher chorando na sua frente, ainda mais essa mulher sendo tão bonita e gos... Ops, bonita e simpática como a loirinha.

- Quem iria querer ser meu tutor? – as lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. Ela deixou-se ser abraçada por ele. Naqueles braços ela encontrou a segurança pela primeira vez.

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer – ele levantou seu queixo e secou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Qual? – ela se soltou de seus braços, curiosa.

- Eu serei seu tutor se você ficar aqui até o Halloween – disse num tom descontraído. Sua esperança era que ela aceitasse sua proposta sem pensar muito.

- Acha que sou louca? – a loira olhou de relance para os retratos das garotas trouxas na parede. Definitivamente ela não negava o sangue que corria em suas veias.

- Eu preciso de companhia e você de um tutor. É pegar ou largar – a sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios.

- Eu pego – falou rapidamente antes que se arrependesse. Impulsividade era uma característica marcante dos Black e o moreno sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Que dia é seu aniversário? – perguntou curioso. Talvez conseguisse que ela passasse mais algum tempo ao seu lado.

- 29 de outubro, por quê? – devolveu desconfiada. Desconfiança sempre foi uma características dos Potter.

- Nada – ele sorriu, acompanhando-a de volta a sala. Realmente ela não negava sua linhagem.

- Sirius – Dumbledore lhe chamou – Onde ela ficará? – já havia sido decidido que a garota poderia pertencer à Ordem

- Aqui na sede da Ordem – respondeu na maior calma do mundo. Pela primeira vez o moreno parecia lembrar, nem que seja um pouco, o homem que fora no passado.

- Acha seguro? – não que ele a levasse a mal, contudo ainda estava com um pé atrás, pois a mente dela era mais difícil de invadir do que a maioria das pessoas.

- Desculpe falar assim, mas você está fazendo justamente o que condena: julgar as pessoas pela aparência – ele não estava realmente julgando as pessoas, porém ainda tinha um pé atrás em relação a garota.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Sirius? – Dumbledore olhou confuso para o homem a sua frente, receava que ela fosse uma espiã a mando de Voldemort, já havia um espião entre eles da última vez e era exatamente isso que ele receava que acontecesse agora.

- Só por que ela parece ser uma comensal, não quer dizer que seja. Aliás, o Snape é um! – deixava claro, pela enésima vez, que não confiava no Sonserino.

- Eu confio em Severus Snape – o velho mantinha seu tom calmo, apesar de achar nem existia comparação entre os dois.

- E eu confio nela - ele observou a garota conversando com Harry, Rony e Hermione – Ela já sofreu demais – um pequeno sorriso adornava seus lábios, vendo-a tão feliz como ela estava agora.

- Espero que tenha feito à coisa certa – o velho sumiu, sem dizer mais uma palavra. Não queria ter que encontrar Potter, para o próprio bem do garoto.

Estavam todos empenhados em deixar a casa em condições de ser habitada. Sempre que podia a loirinha dava sua contribuição. Assim que os garotos voltaram a Hogwarts, Sirius se sentiu mais solitário, que era compensada quando a loirinha estava próxima. Sem que percebesse, a garota ia curando uma a uma as feridas de seu coração.

Eles se aproximaram cada vez mais, e Black dava aulas de magia e defesa para ela, ensinando-lhe tudo que sabia. Não que ela não soubesse de nada, porém as coisas que seu primo lhe ensinava ela nunca aprendeu, nem em Durmstrang nem no Ministério. Era ótimo tê-lo como professor, ainda mais que ele sabia de todo o seu passado e não a julgava por isso.

- Você é uma ótima aluna! – pela primeira vez, desde que começaram essas aulas particulares, ele a elogiava. Pela primeira vez ela conseguiu manter um duelo de varinhas com ele, sem ter sido desarmada ou atingida uma única vez.

- Obrigada – era ótimo receber um elogio assim, sem segundas intenções nem desconfianças.

Eles estavam próximos, próximos demais. O moreno enlaçou sua cintura antes que ela escapasse de seus braços. Os lábios afoitos aproximaram-se, como se esperassem por isso há tempos. Nenhum dos dois sabia que magnetismo era esse que os atraía tanto. Ela viu o moreno se aproximar e a respiração dele muito próxima de seu rosto. Kammy o empurrou, o resto de sua razão tentava impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Não ter perfeito controle de suas ações lembrava o passado que ela queria esquecer a tanto custo.

- Isso não é certo, Sirius – suspirou resignada.

- Só por que somos parentes? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, descrente.

- Também.

- Você também quer, não adianta negar – ele aproximou, segurando seus pulsos – Você não consegue resistir a mim! – ele sorriu maroto, como nos velhos tempos. Era óbvio que sabia do seu poder de sedução.

- É claro que consigo – sua respiração estava descompassada, devido à proximidade que se encontrava do maroto. Ele a afetava, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse se dado conta disso.

- Então prova.

Sirius aproximou dela e beijou sua testa, descendo para a ponta do nariz e por última beijou o canto de sua boca, antes de partir para o pescoço. Sentiu-a estremecer e a abraçou.

- Viu como você não resiste! – ele sussurrou em seu pescoço, provocando-a.

- Já disse que resisto – ela tentou, em vão, empurrá-lo.

Ele sorriu malicioso e mordeu seu pescoço, fazendo-a encolher em seus braços. Tinha noção de cada ponto fraco, e os explorava a seu favor. Ele não foi o cafajeste mais cobiçado do colégio à-toa.

- Isso é golpe baixo!

- No amor e na guerra vale tudo, querida – ele sorriu cínico, encarando os límpidos olhos azuis da garota.

- E isso seria o que pra você?

- Um pouco dos dois.

Ele aproveitou o momento de distração e a beijou. Black pensou que tudo seria mais fácil, mas enganou redondamente, pois a garota não permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sirius afastou um pouco dela, sorrindo. Digamos que ela foi a primeira a conseguir resistir ao seu enorme poder de sedução.

- Vejo que também sabe brincar – aquilo estava se tornando mais divertido do que ele imaginava.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Black. – ela sorriu marota. No instante seguinte, o moreno estava no chão e longe dela. Ele não entendeu nada. A loirinha aproximou dele com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

- Da próxima vez que tentar beijar uma garota, assegure-se que ela não tenha armas para revidar – o sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto e a varinha girava entre seus dedos. Realmente, ela não cansava de surpreendê-lo.

- Boa garota – apesar de tudo ele estava sorrindo.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Era 28 de outubro. Os Weasley, Remus e Tonks estavam na mansão Black. Sirius queria preparar uma festa de aniversário surpresa para ela, porém precisaria do apoio dos demais para isso, sem revelar seu verdadeiro interesse por ela.

- Onde a Kammy está? – perguntou interessado.

- Foi fazer um trabalho para a ordem, Sirius – sua prima respondeu. – Por que todo esse interesse agora? – ela o observava, surpresa. Claro que já tinha notado os olhares entre ambos, mais não acreditava que pudesse nascer uma relação.

- É que amanhã é o aniversário dela e achei que ela iria gostar se a gente lembrasse – claro que a desculpa era pedir ajuda para organizar realmente uma festa de aniversário para ela, o problema era fazer isso sem que a Ordem inteira soubesse que na realidade ele só queria agradá-la.

- Só isso? – os olhos de Black encontraram os de Lupin, e o moreno pode perceber que o amigo tinha percebido seu interesse pela loirinha.

- Claro que sim. Acho que ela nunca teve uma festa de aniversário decente, quem dirá pessoas que se importasse como fato – não que ele se importasse com o que seu amigo achasse, porém, por hora, preferia manter seu interesse oculto de todos.

- Você tem razão, Sirius – o Sr. Weasley concordou, sorrindo – Quer nossa ajuda para organizar?

- Com certeza – o maroto deixou escapar – Faz anos que não sei o significado da palavra festa de aniversário.

Todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada. Mesmo que alguns ainda não confiassem inteiramente nela, sabiam que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Kammy chegou à sede exausta. Amanhã era seu aniversário, mas não esperava comemoração. Nem seus pais, nem seu padrasto lembravam-se da data, não seriam seus recentes amigos que iriam lembrar. Entristeceu um pouco ao notar que iria passar mais um aniversário sozinha. Pensou com amargura, que nem a companhia do maroto ela teria.

- Toda essa tristeza é saudade de mim? – brincou Sirius.

Engels não respondeu. Abraçou o homem a sua frente com força. Sempre ficava mais vulnerável nessa data, além de que sentir o calor emanando daquele homem a confortava.

- Passa essa noite comigo?

Os olhos de Black arregalaram de surpresa. Eles já estavam juntos há um certo tempo, porém ela jamais deixou-o avançar o sinal nem dava mostras de que isso aconteceria tão cedo.

- Tem certeza? Por que você está triste? – ao contrário dos demais, ele conseguia lê-la facilmente.

- Tenho absoluta certeza. Só quero que você passe essa noite ao meu lado, é pedir demais?

- Não – ele sorriu francamente – Só não posso garantir que passarei a noite toda sem encostar um dedo em você – ele disse com um tom de malícia implícito na voz.

- E o que você poderia fazer comigo? – ela usou o tom maroto que na juventude ele costumava usar.

- Te fazer minha, por exemplo – seus olhos brilharam perigosamente. Ela sabia que se envolver com o moreno seria ruína para sua própria sanidade. Ela engoliu em seco a resposta.

- Acho que essa noite eu prefiro arriscar.

- Você que pediu! Milady – ele pegou-a no colo e depositou em sua cama, deitando ao seu lado. Ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não arrancou suas roupas e a possuiu loucamente.

Sirius começou a fazer carinho na cabeça da loirinha, fazendo com que a mesma dormisse com seus toques. Ele sorriu, antes de depositar um beijo em seus lábios e sair para seu próprio quarto. Não costumava agir por impulso, pelo menos não quando se tratava de dar prazer a uma mulher. Primeiro teria a certeza que sua prima realmente o desejava, para depois atacar.

Na manhã seguinte, a aniversariante sai cedo para o ministério a pedido de Kingley, enquanto seus amigos organizavam sua festa na ordem. Quando voltou novamente a sede, percebeu uma estranha movimentação na casa.

- Surpresa.

Ela olhava incrédula para a sala de jantar. Eles haviam decorado-a com tons de azul, sua cor favorita. Quer dizer, uma de suas cores preferidas, visto que ela já não sabia qual das duas gostava mais, principalmente pelo fato de ambas estarem presentes nos olhos de seu primo. Praticamente todos os integrantes da ordem estavam ali, inclusive Kingsley.

- Feliz aniversário, minha pupila – ele sorriu e lhe entregou um presente.

- Eu nem estou arrumada adequadamente – apesar do pequeno gesto de vaidade ela abriu o presente e encontro um belo livro encadernado, falando a respeito de Feitiços e Azarações.

- Acho melhor você vir comigo – Tonks a puxou para fora da festa e caminhou para seu quarto – Espero que goste da roupa que separei pra você.

Era um vestido preto, tomara-que-caia, que ficava um pouco acima de seus joelhos e que definia suas curvas, já aparentes. O tom do vestido contrastava com sua pele claro, que provavelmente acentuariam ainda mais as curvas dela.

- Como vocês sabiam? – ela estava surpresa com tudo.

- Sirius – a metamorfomaga somente sorriu e saiu do quarto deixando a garota se trocar mais a vontade. Não gostava de invadir a privacidade das pessoas.

Kammy correu para o chuveiro, tomou um banho rápido. Colocou o vestido que caiu como uma luva em seu corpo. Colocou no pé o salto mais alto que encontrou, deixando seus cabelos soltos. Correu para a festa e quase caiu do salto. A pressa de encontrar o maroto era tanto que ela nem se importava se caísse.

Todos a cumprimentaram e entregaram seus presentes, que a garota abria e deixava em uma mesa, já devidamente preparada para isso. Há muito custo, a garota finalmente encontrou Black, a única pessoa que ela desejava ter visto desde o começo.

- Obrigada – ela se jogou em seus braços. Mesmo de salto, ainda era mais baixa que ele.

- De nada – ele sorriu ao ver que ela estava feliz – Pra você.

Ela recebeu o embrulho e o abriu cuidadosamente. Encontrou um lindo pingente de prata em forma de coração. Dava para ver, pela qualidade da prata, que o colar provavelmente foi fabricado por duendes.

- Gostou? – ele esperava a resposta, visivelmente nervoso.

- Coloca em mim? – ela virou-se, segurando seus cabelos, esperando que ele atendesse ao pedido.

Sirius somente sorriu. Tirou o colar da caixa e colocou no pescoço da garota, beijando-o em seguida. Kammy soltou seus cabelos e as mãos do moreno escorregaram por suas costas, abraçando sua cintura. A loirinha podia sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu. A excitação dele contra seus glúteos.

- Me encontre no meu quarto assim que a festa acabar – o maroto sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo em seguida sugá-lo com vontade. Ela estremeceu em seus braços e teria caído se as mãos de Sirius não a segurassem com tanta firmeza.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele sumiu de sua vista. Assim que todos foram embora e os habitantes da casa foram para seus respectivos quartos, Engels dirigiu-se ao último andar da casa, a fim de encontrar Black. Ela abriu a porta, esperando que o moreno estivesse acordado.

- Que bom que você veio – ele a encarou com um leve sorriso – Tive que me segurar para não agarrar você na festa – ele lançou um olhar furtivo para a garota que ainda se encontrava com as roupas da festa.

Ela caminhou devagar para perto dele e o abraçou com força. Naquele momento, Kammy deixou de lutar contra seus sentimentos e deixou seu coração comandar. Amava aquele inconseqüente mais do que já havia amado os únicos dois garotos que tiveram a coragem de se aproximar dela.

- Obrigada, por tudo Sirius.

- Só aceito um beijo como agradecimento.

Ela beijou sua bochecha e deu aquele sorriso maroto.

- Será que nem no seu aniversário, você facilita? – ele parecia raivoso agora, porque todos os beijos trocados entre os dois tinham sido roubados por ele.

- Que graça teria?

- Toda, desde que você fosse minha – ele foi se aproximando perigosamente e ela dando passos lentos para trás. Até ser parada por uma parede.

- Não vou cair nos seus braços tão fácil! Black – recuperou a razão ao ver o sorriso malicioso no rosto do moreno. Agora, ela tentava lutar contra seus sentimentos, em vão.

- Você já caiu! Milady – ele a prensou contra a parede. A excitação dele podia ser sentida novamente, agora contra seu sexo.

- Me solta! – pediu a garota em tom de súplica. A proximidade dele a afetava.

- Pra quê? Por que iria soltá-la se você me quer assim tão perto? – ele murmurava próximo de seu ouvido, vendo a pele dela se arrepiar por ele estar tão próximo.

- Eu não quero – sua voz saiu trêmula. Ela já não sabia mais como lutar contra ele.

- Então prova!

Black beijou a bochecha da garota, no que ela tentou escapar. Ele, vendo que ela ainda oferecia resistência, mordiscou sua orelha e partiu para o pescoço, seu ponto fraco, colando seu corpo no dela. Kammy encolheu-se nos braços dele mais uma vez.

- Sirius...

Ele encarou seus olhos tão azuis e viu a garota fechar os mesmos, esperando o contato. Ele não esperou por outro convite e a beijou apaixonadamente. No início, ela ainda estava relutante, porém logo estava vulnerável em seus braços e correspondia seus beijos com ardor. As mãos deles escorregaram para suas costas, acariciando por cima do vestido. Elas desceram ainda mais até chegar a coxa dela e a apertar com vontade. Ele já estava quase perdendo o controle.

- O que mais você quer? – sussurrou no ouvido dela e novamente esta se encolheu em seus braços.

- Me faça mulher – a esta altura a loira já tinha perdido todo o controle, era movida somente pelo prazer – Me faça a sua mulher.

Era tudo que ele precisava ouvir para erguê-la do chão, o que fez com que ela passasse as pernas em torno de sua cintura para não perder o equilíbrio. O moreno caminhou com ela até sua cama e a jogou sem nenhuma delicadeza, indo se juntar a ela sem seguida. Ele lançou o Affabiato antes de começar a trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela. Não demoraria muito para esta gritar de prazer.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O que era pra ser até o Halloween se estendeu mais do que ela pretendia. Já estavam quase no final junho e ela ainda se encontrava na mansão Black. Depois daquele dia, eles passaram a ficar juntos e ela não tinha coragem de abandoná-lo. Não sabendo de tudo que ele já tinha passado. Ela não queria ser mais uma decepção em sua vida. Odiava admitir, mesmo que fosse para si mesma, porém amava o maroto mais do que amava a si mesma.

Procurava o moreno de belos olhos azuis pela casa. Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Não o encontrava em lugar nenhum. Mesmo sem ela perceber, seu primo havia se tornado sua razão de viver. Em poucos meses ele conseguiu dissipar todo o ódio e rancor que ela carregava em seu coração transformando-os em alegria e amor.

- Você viu o Sirius, Kreacher?

Devido a sua preocupação, ela não percebeu o brilho estranho nos olhos do Elfo. Aliás, quando se tratava de Sirius Black ela não enxergava mais nada a sua frente a não ser aquele moreno irresistível.

- Ele está no seu quarto...

A loirinha nem esperou que o Elfo terminasse a frase e correu para o último andar da casa. Acordou com um estranho pressentimento e não o viu o dia inteiro. A garota chegou ofegante no topo da escada. Esqueceu-se completamente que era uma bruxa e que poderia aparatar, menos naquela casa, é claro. Seu coração tranqüilizou a ver o maroto no quarto. Ele sorriu ao perceber que a garota estava parada na porta de seu quarto. Esta correu para seus braços, fazendo-o interromper os curativos que fazia em Buckbeak.

- O que foi? – ele estranhou ao vê-la abraçar tão forte. Nunca havia visto-a tão desesperada como ela estava agora.

- Eu não posso te perder – os olhos dela estavam marejados. Dava para ver que estava se segurando para não chorar.

- Você não vai me perder – ele fazia cafuné na cabeça da loirinha a fim de acalmá-la – Você não vai conseguir se livrar tão fácil de mim – disse num tom brincalhão, tentando fazê-la rir.

- Eu te amo, Sirius. Você é a única família que eu tenho – era a primeira vez que ela disse aquela frase tão pequena, mesmo que fosse tão significativa.

Padfoot secou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. Definitivamente odiava ver lindas mulheres chorando, ainda mais por sua causa.

- Eu também te amo, Kam – ele abraçou forte – Você não vai me perder, nunca. Ouviu? Nunca! – agora que também havia dito aquela pequena frase também se sentia muito mais leve. Aquela garota estava começando as curar as feridas de seu próprio coração, como ele havia feito com ela. E finalmente uniu seus lábios ao dela. Ela retribuiu com grande intensidade, como se esse fosse o último beijo entre eles. Havia aprendido a respeitas suas intuições desde que se viu presa na casa de MacNair.

Black terminou os curativos no hipogrifo e ambos desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Assim que chegaram ao hall, encontraram um Remus aflito. Ambos souberam imediatamente que havia algo de errado acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius foi o primeiro se pronunciar.

- Recado do Snape. Harry caiu numa armadilha. Eles foram pro Ministério – todos os presentes sabiam que Ministério significava Departamento de Mistérios. A loirinha gelou, pois sabia que havia muitas coisas lá que aqueles garotos não deveriam nem chegar perto.

- E nós vamos pra lá – seu instinto de adolescente já começava a agir. Não fugiu de uma boa briga e certamente não pretendia começar agora.

- Claro que vamos, Sirius. E você vai ficar – o loiro tentou fazer seu amigo ficar, contudo sabia que isso era inútil. O moreno jamais acatou suas ordens.

- O quê? É claro que eu vou – não importasse o que alguém dissesse, ele iria e ponto final.

- Alguém precisa ficar e esperar Dumbledore – Tonks falou.

- A Kammy fica – respondeu Sirius. Ele que não iria ficar para trás.

- Se você vai, eu vou! – atalhou a garota – E nem adianta reclamar porque eu não vou ficar aqui esperando – a Auror tinha uma paciência muito parecida com a dele. Quer dizer, nenhuma, pois ambos agiam pela impulsividade.

- Ok. Vamos todos. KREACHER! - O elfo apareceu em seguida.

- Dumbledore deve chegar logo. Você deve avisá-lo que nós fomos ao Ministério da Magia – disse Sirius muito rápido. Ele não teve paciente de repetir tudo com calma. O dever do elfo era obdecê-lo.

- Sim, Sr Black. – o Elfo fez uma profunda reverência e saiu resmungando –Traidor do próprio sangue... - nessa hora, Sirius não tinha tempo pra ouvir os insultos de Kreacher.

Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Sirius e Kammy aparataram para o Ministério. Assim que chegaram, já começaram a duelar, afinal estavam em grande desvantagem. Parecia que não dariam conta do recado, até que Dumbledore chegou, salvando a loirinha de Dolohov. Todos param de duelar assim que o Albus chegou.  
Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Bellatrix: ria dela.

- Vamos! Você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa. Kammy virou em direção ao dono da voz a tempo de ver o segundo jato de luz a atingir bem no peito. Ela parou, como se estivesse petrificado. O choque percorreu cada partícula do seu corpo ao ver o moreno sendo atingido por um raio vermelho.

O riso ainda não desaparecera do rosto do moreno, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque. Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco. Seus olhares se encontraram pela última vez e ela viu o brilho dos olhos azuis se extinguirem para sempre. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos sem que ela tivesse noção disso.

Harry viu a expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado e outrora bonito de seu padrinho quando ele atravessou o arco e desapareceu além véu, que esvoaçou por um momento como se soprasse por um vento forte, depois retomou a posição inicial. Ele partiu e não havia nada que a loirinha pudesse fazer para trazê-lo de volta.

N.A.: Esse capítulo foi reescrito, a maioria das coisas foram mantidas e aumentadas. Eu já estava pensando em reescrever essa fic a algum tempo, mais como eu estava terminando a outra fic não pude x.x

Como eu odeio tradução eu mantive os nomes originais, todos eles u.u Ai vai uma listagem dos nomes com suas devidas correspondências.

Kingsley = Quim

Kreacher = Monstro

Buckbeak = Bicuço

Remus = Remo

Albus = Alvo

Severus = Severo

James = Tiago

Rony = Ron

Ginny = Gina

Nymphadora = Ninfadora

Alphard = Alfardo

William "Bill" = Gui

Charlie = Carlinhos


	3. Cap 2: Enfrentando a realidade

Kingsley olhava impaciente pela janela do gabinete. Esperava que sua pupila aparecesse, pois além de proteger o filho do primeiro-ministro queria que ela finalmente o esquecesse. Coisa que a mesma não parecia disposta a fazer. Sim, ele já sabia do envolvimento dos dois primos, embora ainda não soubesse a profundidade da relação dos dois. Os minutos se arrastavam como se parecessem à eternidade. O tempo nunca parecia andar quando ele estava a espera de algo. A figura de Dumbledore pareceu tirá-lo de transe. Porém, sua atenção ainda estava na janela.

- Por que está tão pensativo? – perguntou prestativo o diretor. É claro que sabia o motivo, porém preferia que o próprio auror o confessasse.

- Nada – ele ainda estava desconcentrado. Queria a todo custo tirar a melancolia que sempre via nos olhos de sua pupila.

- Pensando na Kammy? – os bondosos olhos azuis se iluminaram ao ver o outro voltar-se para ele – Acha que foi má idéia entregar a ela tamanha responsabilidade? – ele pensava que a causa da preocupação do outro era a recente missão que a garota recebeu e não os sentimentos da mesma.

- Claro que não. Confio inteiramente nela e sei que é capaz de protegê-lo.

- Então por que está tão preocupado?

- Ela nunca o esqueceu – ele estava com um ar triste – Ela ainda sofre com a morte de Sirius – ele também sofria por ver a garota se afundar novamente na escuridão que a tanto custo o maroto conseguiu tirá-la.

- Você esperava o quê? Que ela superasse tão fácil a dor de perdê-lo? – desde o primeiro encontro entre os dois que o diretor sabia que havia algo a mais os unindo do que o simples laço consangüíneo.

- Falando assim até parecesse que eles eram mais que primos – o auror parecia ou ignorava o relacionamento que existia entre eles. Os dois já haviam deixado provas suficientes do quanto se amavam, mesmo que ambos negassem.

- E você sabe muito bem que isso é verdade – tornou o diretor, sorrindo levemente – Ele não era somente um primo, mas uma família. A única pessoa que a fez se sentir importante – o bondoso velhinho sabia que agora não era hora de falar do amor que ambos possuíam um pelo outro. Não um amor de família e sim um amor entre um homem e uma mulher.

- Eu fui o quê? – pareceu indignado com insinuação do bruxo.

- São situações diferentes e você sabe disso – esclareceu com paciência. Não era nada fácil deixar a máscara do preconceito para trás e Albus tinha plena noção disso.

- Como anda a Ordem? – ele queria fugir do assunto. Admitir que estava errado era difícil. Era mais fácil colocar a culpa nos outros ou fugir do assunto como Shacklebolt estava fazendo agora do que admitir a verdade.

- Bem na medida do possível.

- E Voldemort? – ele parecia ter chegado ao ponto que queria desde o principio da conversa.

Antes que o bondoso diretor pudesse responder uma figura pequena surgiu no meio da sala. Kammy havia aparatado, embora seu mestre houvesse proibido que ela fizesse isso. Não que isso fizesse mal, contudo o primeiro-ministro ainda não havia aceitado de bom grado a presença de bruxos em sua vida, ainda mais que a nova bruxa não parecia tão confiável assim aos seus olhos.

- Dumbledore! – exclamou a garota surpresa. De todas as pessoas que esperava encontrar nessa reunião certamente o diretor não era uma delas.

- Srta Black – o mais velho sorriu ao vê-la. Sirius estava certa ao dizer que ela era confiável, entretanto ele conseguia ver a escuridão bem no fundo de seus olhos azuis. Escuridão causada pela perda do moreno.

- Faz tempo que deixei de ser uma Black – ela sorriu aliviada – O que o trás aqui? – novamente ela deixou a curiosidade levar a melhor. Na sua opinião, a curiosidade era seu maior defeito.

- O que acha? – devolveu a pergunta. Queria ver até que ponto ela iria. Havia muito tempo que essa garota lhe intrigava, muito mais do que os marotos.

- O Lorde das Trevas? – um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Modo, Engels – reprovou o auror, sem se dar conta do pequeno jogo travado pelos dois – O que Dumbledore faz ou deixa de fazer não é da sua conta – um dos maiores problemas do auror era sua dedicação exclusiva ao trabalho.

- Ela tem todo o direito de perguntar, Kingsley – ele sabia respeitar as pessoas, além disso ajudava a descobrir o que se passava com elas.

- Ela deve respeito ao senhor.

- Só por que sou muito mais velho que ela? Isso não quer dizer nada – ele sabia isso melhor do que ninguém. Já teve a idade da garota e isso provou ser a sua ruína.

O semblante da garota se entristeceu. Aquela simples frase lhe lembrava outra. Uma frase que Six havia dito há quase dois anos. A morte de Sirius lhe afetava constantemente e mesmo em seus sonhos ele a desestabilizava, da mesma maneira que fazia quando era vivo.

- O que foi Kammy? – Shacklebolt foi o primeiro a notar o estado da garota.

- Nada – ela forçou um sorriso que era capaz de enganar qualquer um menos o diretor de Hogwarts. Já estava mais do que acostumada a escolher seus verdadeiros sentimentos

- Você precisar parar de associar tudo que acontece ao seu redor a ele – compreendia muito bem a dor que a garota sentia. Da mesmo jeito que ela, perdeu tudo que amava numa única noite. Ariana, o amor fraternal de Alberfoth e o amor de Grindelwald.

Os dois ficaram intrigados com aquilo. O auror por não entender o significado por trás daquelas palavras e a loira por que não sabia como o bondoso velhinho havia descoberto seus sentimentos somente por suas expressões. Claro que ela sabia o suficiente de Oclumência para esconder de quase todo mundo seus verdadeiros pensamentos, porém não imaginava que havia um falha em sua educação mágica. Mesmo que não gostasse, ela tinha semelhanças demais com os Black para negar que era uma.

- Agora tenho que ir – Albus sorriu para ambos – Só passei para ver como estavam as coisas.

- Estão ótimas – devolveu Kingsley.

Eles ouviram um ruído vindo da porta. O barulho de passos fez seus corações acalentados pela visão do bruxo se acelerar consideravelmente. Quando voltaram para o lugar onde Dumbledore estava perceberam que ele havia sumido. Suspiraram aliviados sem se dar conta que ainda havia um problema a resolver.

- Interrompo? – uma voz os fez voltar à realidade. A loira levou um susto, pois não esperava por essa interrupção.

Ambos voltaram para a porta. O homem que agora caminhava em direção a eles era alto, moreno e aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era. Apesar de ser bem apanhado, havia algo em suas roupas que denunciava sua importante posição.

- Claro que não – o auror sorriu ao vê-lo – Só estávamos divagando – o trouxa não precisava saber que eles estavam discutindo sobre o maior bruxo maligno que a comunidade bruxa já havia visto. A loira forçou um de seus sorrisos, já bem conhecido de seu mestre.

- Posso saber sobre o quê? – como sempre o ministro gostava de saber onde pisava. Mesmo com estranhos ele era assim.

- "Maldita curiosidade" – pensou a garota – Sobre o futuro, de como seria se não estivéssemos protegendo-os. Seu mundo seria um caos - Ela tinha o dom de encontrar a saída certa mesmo em apuros, quer dizer, certa segundo sua própria visão dos fatos.

- Não se esqueça que meu mundo está um caos graças ao seu – ele tinha uma inteligência mais aguçada do que a maioria das pessoas ao seu redor.

- E o seu mundo seria perfeito se o meu não existisse? – como sempre a garota não conseguia ficar de bico fechado e controlar sua impulsividade.

Kingsley tinha que admitir que sua protegida tinha um gênio difícil que pareceu ter se acentuado com a convivência com Black. Nem mesmo seu primo foi capaz de domá-la, pelo contrário, parecia que ele a tinha tornado mais feroz e complicada.

- Isso não é hora para vocês discutirem o que os trouxas chamam de filosofia – olhava diretamente para a loira – E você controle seu gênio – era o que ele vivia mandando a quase quatro anos. Engels bufou em resposta e encostou-se à parede. Nunca conseguiu controlar completamente seu gênio, o que trazia sérios problemas - Estamos aqui para discutir um assunto sério – retomou o auror. Tudo que queria era que sua pupila finalmente entendesse a gravidade da situação e colaborasse um pouco ao invés de complicá-la ainda mais.

- Estou ciente disso. É a segurança do meu filho que está em jogo – respondeu o ministro.

- Não parece – comentou a garota, contudo o trouxa não entendeu o significado das palavras que ela proferiu. Infelizmente a garota possuía mais traços dos Black do que ousava admitir.

- O quê disso? – Keenan estava começando a ficar irritado. A paciência dele era muito parecida com a da auror.

- Exatamente por isso devemos ter toda a calma – Shacklebolt olhou reprovadoramente para a loira. Conhecia os dois o suficiente para saber que se a garota não controlasse o seu gênio eles não teriam nenhum acordo.

- Acha que vou ter calma com ela cuidando do meu filho – indicou a garota com a cabeça, perdendo o autocontrole, que já não era muito – Além de metida e desequilibrada o que mais ela é? – ele esqueceu totalmente do fato que ela era uma comensal.

- Sou uma comensal e tenho parentesco com o notório assassino Sirius Black – disse amargamente. Como sempre Kammy não conseguiu ficar de boca fechada. O trouxa não percebeu a ironia contida em sua voz. Talvez se percebesse ele não teria cometido seu maior erro.

- Bem, o seu ministro disse que ele era inocente, mas nada me convence do contrário – sorriu triunfante – Bem feito para ele. Mereceu ter morrido – foi aqui seu pior erro. A pouca calma que restava a garota foi pelos ares. Mesmo sem ter noção disso, o trouxa tocou na maior ferida da garota.

- NUNCA FALE DELE DESSE MODO NA MINHA FRENTE! – a varinha tremia em sua mão e a mesma era apontada para o homem. Ela também perdeu seu controle, só que ao contrário do Lancaster era muito mais perigoso sem ele do que quando o tinha.

Ele ficou branco ao ver a arma dos bruxos apontada para si. Não pensou que os dois pudessem ser tão unidos ao ponto dela perder a compostura. O ódio corria forte nas veias de Engels. O pior é que era não tinha culpa de ser o que era muito menos de ter o perdido.

- Ataque... – começou Moody, todavia parou ao ver a cena. Óbvio que ele sabia do descontrole emocional dela, mais não pensava que ela pudesse perder o controle numa situação tão delicada como a que eles se encontravam. Os três viraram em sua direção esperando o complemento da frase - De comensais.

- Onde? – a atenção da auror voltou-se para o recém-chegado. Talvez aquela fosse sua oportunidade de finalmente se vingar daquela que destruiu sua vida.

- Na zona sul da cidade há dois quilômetros daqui – seu rosto estava sério e concentrado – Kingsley permaneça com o primeiro ministro e sua família – o outro assentiu com a cabeça – Kammy, você vem comigo – assim como Kingsley ele tinha plena noção de que deixar os dois no mesmo ambiente não era nada saudável.

Eles aparataram com dois "cleck" idênticos restando somente Shacklebolt e o trouxa. Nenhum dos dois sabia como quebrar o clima tenso que se formara. O bruxo tinha plena noção que sua pupila pôs tudo a perder e o trouxa não sabia mais o que pensar do fato que seu garotão realmente precisava de um bruxo para protegê-la, mais não conseguia admitir que essa pessoa fosse a loirinha.

- Você confia nela? – o trouxa ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente do susto. Seu encontro com Fudge não foi o primeiro encontro com bruxos que ele teve na vida e seu primeiro encontro realmente não saiu de sua memória nem iria sair tão cedo.

- Acha que se não confiasse designaria para protegê-lo? – indagou descrente o bruxo. Depois de tudo que ela passou e sofreu é claro que ele confiava inteiramente nela. Foi preciso ver Sirius morrer bem diante dos olhos dela para o auror finalmente se dar conta da maravilhosa pessoa que sua pupila era.

- Leve-me para casa, por favor – pediu o ministro sem responder a pergunta que lhe foi feita. Por hora preferia não pensar na loira. Cuidaria da segurança de seu filho no dia seguinte. O auror atendeu prontamente ao seu pedido. Ele realmente tinha razão. Se as recentes tragédias já ocupavam sua cabeça diariamente imagine agora que existia a possibilidade de perder seu único filho.

oOoOoOo

Assim que chegaram ao local, Kammy percebeu que a situação era difícil, muito mais difícil do que ela imaginava. A Ordem estava em grande desvantagem, quer dizer, a Ordem sempre esteve em desvantagem, contudo dessa vez a desvantagem parecia ainda maior do que sempre fora. Os dois auror correram ao encontro dos comensais ajudando seus amigos. Lealdade era um dos pré-requisitos para se entrar na organização e com toda certeza os dois a possuíam.

- Impedimenta! – gritou à loira impedindo que um comensal atacasse Tonks por trás. A raiva que sentia naquele momento era maior do que sua inteligência. Ela deveria lutar a base de feitiços não verbais, ao invés de ficar murmurando ou gritando os feitiços aos quatro ventos.

A sorte era que o local estava deserto àquela hora, pois uma chuva de feitiços e faíscas irrompia das varinhas. A luta estava acirrada, como sempre. Era uma desvantagem numérica de três contra um e Moody realmente lutava contra três comensais. Mesmo que estivessem em menor número, a Ordem possuía mais talento e organização que os comensais da morte, pelo menos até aquele momento. A jovem Black foi a primeira anotar a gélida névoa que encobria o ar a sua volta. O frio causou lhe um arrepio na espinha e o ar a sua volta tornou-se frio de repente. Ela conhecia muito bem as sensações, não porque de fato fora parar em Azkaban, mais pelas descrições de seu primo. Os comensais sorriram triunfantes, pois a chegada dos dementadores marcaria sua vitória. Seus rivais não conseguiriam dar contar de lutar contra os dementadores e ao mesmo tempo ainda lutar contra eles.

- É uma pena que você morrerá, maninha – Bellatrix gargalhou debochadamente. Todos os presentes sabiam da ironia contida na voz da comensal. Ambas se odiavam mutualmente. Era praticamente impossível dizer quando das duas tinha mais aversão a outra.

- Sectusempra! – o frio já estava começando a atingi-la, porém ela não deixaria essa oportunidade única de ter sua _irmãzinha_ tão perto e não fazer nada. O feitiço passou raspando pela Black e a atingiu no braço, causando um profundo corte no membro. Por ter sido um feitiço não-verbal, a mais velha não conseguiu bloqueá-lo.

- É só isso que você sabe fazer? – gritou irritada, sua voz perdeu o tom de deboche – Então você não merece ser uma Black! – passou a varinha em cima do ferimento e no mesmo instante este começou a se cicatrizar.

- Nunca quis... Fazer parte... Dessa família... Mesmo – os dementadores estavam próximos demais da garota para que ela pudesse ordenar um pensamento corretamente. Aquela maldita noite no ministério estava voltando a sua mente devido ao poder daqueles demônios.

Os comensais aparataram e os membros da Ordem lutavam contra o frio e suas piores lembranças. Fiapos de fumaça saíam das varinhas, contudo somente alguns tomaram forma. Dois lobos, uma doninha e uma águia (N/A: eu não sei se é essa a verdadeira forma do patrono do Moody, ok?) que pertenciam respectivamente a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley e Alastor Moody.

- KAMMY... – a auror gritou desesperada o nome da companheira. Havia comensais demais para que os quatro desse conta. A voz de Tonks a trouxe de volta para a realidade. O brilho da noite entrou no campo de visão da garota. A loira juntou toda a felicidade que restava e gritou.

- EXPECTRO PATRONUM! – ela precisou de mais de uma tentativa para que ao menos um fiapo de fumaça saísse de sua varinha. Somente conseguiu ter sucesso quando se lembrou da fisionomia de Sirius, principalmente na primeira noite de amor dos dois.

Um fiapo de fumaça saiu de sua varinha e tomou a forma de um cachorro e se juntou aos demais patronos. Todos olharam espantados para a garota. Não sabiam desde quando o patrono dela havia mudado de forma. Estavam por demais acostumado ao pequeno lince para não se espantar com o enorme cachorro que agora corria ao encontro dos demais. Com esforços conjuntos eles conseguiram espantar os dementadores. Todos puderam respirar aliviados até a voz grossa e cavernosa de Olho-Tonto invadir a noite.

- Você vai ter que se explicar assim que chegarmos à sede – Moody falou extremamente sério. Era a único que pensava que na realidade ela era uma espiã. Não exatamente Kammy, pois tinham certeza absoluta que a verdadeira já havia estado entre eles, mais agora esse novo patrono mudava tudo.

Todos seguiram o auror deixando a jovem Black perdida em pensamentos. A mesma aparatou, porém foi para a casa de seu tio em vez da dos Weasley. Como iria se explicar sem que tivesse que revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a eles? Não estava nem um pouco preparada para enfrentar a realidade, aliás, nunca esteve.

- Pensei que tivesse me esquecido – o Black não se assustou ao ver uma garota aparatar bem no meio da sua sala. O bruxo escorou-se na porta da sala que a garota havia aparatado. A distância física os separava, mais seus corações e mentes permaneciam unidos. Mesmo que ela não desse o ar de sua graça sempre, o bondoso velhinho ficava feliz ao saber que era para seus braços que ela corria quando estava com problemas, era nele que ela confiava.

- Alphard! – ela correu em direção a ele e o abraçou forte. Mesmo que tentasse esconder de todo mundo ainda era a garotinha insegura e geniosa que o Black conheceu.

- Minha pequena – ela correspondeu ao abraço de sua sobrinha – Algum problema? – sabia que quando ela o visitava e o abraçava daquela maneira tinha sérios problemas a resolver. Aliás, ela só o visitava quando tinha problemas, não que ele reclamasse.

- Bem, sim – ela separou-se do abraço e sentou-se no sofá sendo acompanhanda por seu tio – Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como explicar o porquê do meu patrono ter mudado de forma – perto dela ela conseguia ser ela mesma, sem máscaras nem disfarces.

- Diga a verdade – ele suspirou. Era tão simples que se espantava que ela não tivesse pensado nisso antes. O que Merlim deu de inteligência a seus sobrinhos não deu nem um pouco de discernimento.

- Não posso – murmurou pesarosa. Depois de Sirius, Alphard era a única pessoa que conhecia a sua vida, quer dizer, quase toda a sua vida, pois certos coisas ela só conseguiu se abrir com o moreno.

- Por que não? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso. De todas as respostas que imaginou ouvir certamente a que ela deu não era uma das opções.

- Ele é meu primo – mesmo que existissem casos de incesto na família Black, o resto da sociedade bruxa e consecutivamente a sociedade inglesa não via isso com bons olhos.

- Sirius ou Harry ou... – calou-se na hora, antes que falasse mais do que deveria.

- Ou? – seu olhar voltou-se para ele, curiosa. Até onde ela sabia só tinha dois primos e isso já lhe causava problemas suficientes. Na realidade, ser uma Black já lhe causava mais problemas do que ela poderia agüentar.

- Esqueça – pegou a xícara de chá que o elfo trazia e tomou um gole – Qual dos dois? – seu olhar voltou-se para ela, curiosíssimo. Seria ainda seu sobrinho preferido ou ela resolveu atacar seu outro primo.

- Digamos que ele faz parte do meu carma – a auror preferiu não dizer de uma vez que a causa de seu atual problema – e de todos os outros – ainda era aquele belo moreno de olhos acinzentados.

- Sirius – o velho sorriu amavelmente. Não precisa pensar muito para achar a resposta. Sirius não era o único Black que era primo dela, porém era o único que ela conhecia.

- Odeio essa sua mania de advinhar o que se passa na minha mente – ela bufou claramente irritada. Claro que se esqueceu que além dele ser um bruxo ela não tinha memória, e sim uma vaga lembrança.

- Não é mania é dedução. Você me falou que seu carma eram os Black – ele deu um leve sorriso – Até onde eu sei o Harry não é um Black – era uma lógica tão simples que se assustou dela não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Ok. Você me convenceu – bufou contrariada. Não gostava nem um pouco de estar errada. Outro defeito dos Black era sua falta de humildade. Mesmo sendo um Black, Alphard conhecia muito bem sua própria família para afirmar isso.

- O que pretende fazer? – estava preocupado com ela. Era a única sobrinha com quem ele tinha contato. Desde seu casamento que Andromeda não aparecia mais em sua casa. Já que não teve seu único filho perto de si, gostava de ter a companhia de seus sobrinhos, embora os únicos que sempre teve perto foram a loirinha e Sirius.

- Não sei – ela terminou o chá que havia em sua xícara. Como dizer que ela ainda amava um homem morto que acima de tudo era seu primo. Não havia a menor chance de contar a verdade.

- Os patronos mudam de forma quando o conjurador sofre grandes emoções – ele sorriu e esperou que sua sobrinha compreendesse de uma vez por todas. Ela poderia ser uma das melhores aurores do ministério, mais não usava sua inteligência e seu poder mágico a seu favor.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela o observava, confusa. Ainda não tinha chegado a sua conclusão definitiva.

- Pense um pouco e descobrirá – ele jamais deu as respostas que ela procurava. Somente daa dicas e as deixava tirar suas próprias conclusões. Ele bebericava o chá enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- Você quer dizer que meu patrono mudou de forma por causa do meu amor pelo Sirius? – foi a única conclusão que pode tirar de toda a conversa. Mais isso ainda não resolvia seu problema principal.

- Exatamente.

- Como vou explicar isso a um bando de bruxos que tenho certeza que não aceitaria esse envolvimento? – indagou desesperada. Tudo que ela precisava agora era de uma solução para seus problemas e não tinha encontrado nenhuma.

- Eles precisam saber que a causa é o Sirius? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. Não entrava em sua cabeça como ela ainda não havia pensado nisso. Era tão óbvio. Tinha certeza que eles sabiam dessa possibilidade, afinal sua garotinha era atraente até demais.

- Você não existe – ela abriu-se em sorrisos para ele. Não tinha pensando a possibilidade de ocultar o nome do seu namorado como seu tio sugeria. Ela pulou em seu colo e o abraçou distribuindo beijos por toda a sua face. Ele começou a gargalhar. Isso causava cócegas em sua pele. O melhor de tê-la em sua companhia era vê-la feliz como estava agora.

- Pare, Kam – pediu entre os risos.

Ela parou com os beijos, contudo permaneceu em seu colo. Puxou-a para seus braços, aconchegando-a como se fosse uma filha. Ele realmente sentia como se ela substituísse seu garoto.

- Por que você não entra para a Ordem? – ela voltou a se entristecer. Seria tão mais simples tê-lo perto de si, sempre. Assim ela não precisaria atravessar um país inteiro somente para vê-lo.

- Talvez algum dia eu entre. Por hora prefiro minha tranqüilidade – sorriu escondendo seus verdadeiros motivos. Não precisava colocar mais uma preocupação sobre a cabeça dela.

- Por que me trata tão bem? – ela tentava controlar as lágrimas, em vão.

- Porque você representa o filho que eu não pude criar – ele pareceu pesaroso ao dizer isso. Pesaroso e relutante. Sabia muito bem da inteligência aguçada que ela possuía. Não demoraria muito para ela descobrir a verdade

- Você tem um filho? – os orbes azuis voltaram-se para ele, surpresa. De todos os motivos que ela pudesse imaginar para esse imenso carinho, certamente esse não era um deles.

- É uma longa história. Outra hora te conto – ele beijou a testa de sua sobrinha – Agora você tem que ir – lembrou-a do verdadeiro motivo de tê-lo procurado.

- Eu... Eu... Não quero – gaguejou. Não se sentia pronta para enfrentar a Ordem naquele momento.

- Você precisa enfrentar seus problemas e sabe disso. Aja como uma Black mesmo que não goste de ser uma – disse firmemente. A loira engoliu o choro e secou as lágrimas.

- Você tem razão Al – ela beijou sua bochecha – Você é meu tio preferido.

- Boba. Eu sou seu único tio – ele sorriu agradecido pelo carinho. Valia a pena se sacrificar somente para vê-la feliz.

- Mesmo se não fosse continuaria sendo meu preferido - Kammy aparatou em seguida deixando imerso em seus pensamentos.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele caminhava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade. Estava exausto. Não imaginava que fazer uma faculdade cansasse tanto. Seu cansaço mental não se devia somente a faculdade, mais também as recentes brigas que teve com seu pai.

- Está cansado, Neowën? – perguntou docemente a morena. Eles eram melhores amigos desde que se conheciam por gente. Conhecia bem demais a fisionomia dele para saber seu estado de espírito.

- Você sabe que sim, Rose – ele não queria ser grosso com ela, mais seu atual estado o deixava um pilha de nervos pronto a explodir a qualquer momento.

- Não precisa ser grosso – disse levemente irritada. Era extremamente prática para saber dar indiretas.

- Desculpe – suspirou – Não foi minha intenção – realmente não era sua intenção. Odiava descontar sua frustração nas pessoas e ultimamente isto estava acontecendo com freqüência.

- Tem algo te preocupando não é mesmo? – advinhou na primeira tentativa

- Não tem como esconder algo de você, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu ao observar que ela ainda o sabia ler como ninguém.

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga, esqueceu?

- Claro que não – deu um leve sorriso – Meu pai quer colocar um guarda-costas atrás de mim – achou melhor contar para ela de uma vez. Assim diminuiria o peso que estava em suas costas, além de diminuir a raiva que sentia do velho.

- Como assim? – indagou confusa. Ainda não tinha entendido o X da questão.

- Ele acha que eu corro perigo sendo filho dele – desabafou. Isso tinha rendido a maior briga entre os dois. Nunca, em treze anos, ele pareceu correr perigo por conta da carreira de político de seu pai. Não entendi que perigo poderia ter surgido agora.

- Quem correria perigo sendo filho de um cara tão legal como ele? – assim como ele, Rose também não via nenhum perigo os ameaçando.

- Não acho meu pai tão legal assim – disse o jovem. Realmente ele não achava. Seu pai teve problemas em sua adolescente que não havia superado até hoje e descontava tudo isso em cima dele. A verdade era que o rapaz não estava tão errado assim, porém ainda não havia se dado conta do imenso amor que Keenan possuía por ele.

- Você bebeu Neowën? – a morena ergueu uma de sua sobrancelhas, descrente. Conhecia o primeiro-ministro a muito tempo para aceitar o que seu amigo estava dizendo sem pestenejar.

- Não, mas é uma ótima idéia. Topa? – seus olhos brilhavam consideravelmente. Era em horas como essa que duvidava da relação entre pai e filho. Keenan era concentrado, reservado e politicamente correto, já Neowën era praticamente o seu oposto.

- Claro – a morena sorriu. Tinha suas dúvidas, entretanto adorava sentir o gosto do álcool percorrendo as suas veias tanto quanto o moreno.

Depois de reunirem seus amigos, todos seguiram para um pequeno barzinho no subúrbio de Londres. Não queriam ser reconhecidos e se fossem para o centro isso não demoraria a acontecer. Eles beberam e dançaram muito para espantar seus problemas, principalmente o moreno. Ele ainda não tinha engolido muito bem aquela história de guarda-costas. Neowën chegou em casa depois do habitual, o que tinha deixado seu pai subindo pelas paredes. Esse também era um dos motivos das habituais brigas entre eles.

- Onde pensa que vai? – ele interrogou-o assim que chegou em casa isso que ele nem havia subido as escadas – Não é só por que você já é maior de idade que pode sumir sem dar satisfações – começou seu longo sermão que só foi acabar dez minutos mais tarde.

- Eu ainda não morri – suspirou cansado dessas brigas diárias. Poderia estar cansado, mais certamente não obedeceria a rígida disciplina que seu pai impunha.

- Modos, Neowën – replicou – Enquanto você ainda morar comigo vai me dever satisfações.

- Então não se preocupe por que logo eu sumo da sua vida – não tinha mais paciência para ouvir tudo que o velho dizia de bico calado.

Ele sumiu pelas escadas deixando seu pai de cabelos em pé. Sua relação com o velho estava mais abalada que antes. Nunca foi fácil ser filho dele, agora estava mais difícil que antes. Tudo que o moreno queria era um pouco de paz e sossego. Um pai menos chato e implicante também ia bem.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ela aparatou próxima a Toca. Os feitiços de proteção a impediam de aparatar dentro da propriedade. Juntou o resto de dignidade que lhe restava e respirou fundo para poder enfrentar seus problemas. Dizer a seus amigos a verdade estava fora de cogitação. Caminhava lentamente na esperança de encontrar uma solução para a situação. Mas parecia que a cada passo essa solução se encontrava mais distante. Mesmo que Alphard houvesse lhe dado uma, ela sabia que não seria tão fácil quanto ele fazia parecer.

Todos os membros era aurores, ao sabiam muito mais de magia e duelos que a maioria dos bruxos. Tinha certeza que eles não engoliria um simples "Meu ex-namorado". Parou em frente à porta. Deveria realmente fazer isso? Antes que pudesse decidir a porta foi aberta por dentro e a figura de seu amigo lobisomem se fez presente.

- O que Sirius lhe deu de presente no seu aniversário de 17 anos? – perguntou com a varinha apontada para ela.

- Um colar de prata lavrado pelos duendes no formato de coração – o nó em sua garganta se embargou.

- Pode entrar Kammy – abriu um sorriso e deu passagem a ela.

Sem alternativas ela foi obrigada a fazer o que o bruxo lhe sugeriu. Assim que chegou a cozinha toda a Ordem estava a sua espera. Não estava pronta para responder as perguntas. O que fazer? Como fazer?

- Por que seu patrono mudou? – Moody foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Novamente o cap foi mantido e aumentado. A capa da fic ainda é a mesma de sempre, feita por uma grande amiga minha, Deh xD

Como muitas das coisas contidas nesse cap já foram traçadas e alinhadas com a fic não estranhem se estiver muito diferente do primeiro rascunho desse cap. Espero que continuem curtindo.

E agora, como a Kammy vai escapar dessa? Ela realmente vai dizer a verdade ou uma parte dela como o Alphard sugeriu?

Beijos e continuem acompanhando.


	4. Cap 3: Encontros e Desencontros

Ela caminhou até a cadeira mais próxima e se jogou na mesma. Ao menos suas pernas pararam de tremer descontroladamente. Tudo quer precisava fazer era contar de seu namorado, sem dar mais informações e nem deixar que eles invadissem sua mente usando a legilimencia.

- O que acha? – indagou entediada. Nem mesmo em situações críticas como essa ela conseguia deixar de lado o seu lado irônico. Sua convivência com Sirius não parecia ter diminuído isso, pelo contrário, somente o acentuou.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta – ele estava sério, sem dar brecha para a loira contestar. Sabia que ela usaria todos os artifícios possíveis para fugir. Se ela escondeu a verdade por tanto tempo não veria por que ela contaria agora.

- Não sei porque pergunta se sabe a resposta – devolveu com os nervos a flor da pele. Como fugir da verdade numa situação dessas? Seus traumas passados ainda persistiam, não deixando que ela confiasse em ninguém, nem mesmo em seus próprios amigos.

- Quem é ele? – indagou nervoso. Gostava de saber tudo que se passava ao seu redor. A mínima possibilidade de não conhecer algo o atormentava. Para ser sincero, a própria auror o atormentava. Nunca havia encontrado outro ser na face da Terra que o intrigasse tanto e que o desafiasse tanto.

- Receio que isso você não vai saber – ela desviou o olhar do auror propositalmente. Sabia que se seus olhares se encontrassem ele conseguiria invadir sua mente e descobria a identidade de seu amado. Não estava preparada para assumir seu relacionamento com Sirius na frente de um bando de bruxos que provavelmente não aceitariam esse envolvimento.

- Se esse relacionamento estragar as coisas para a Ordem... – ameaçou, contudo foi interrompido por ela antes mesmo que chegasse a fim da ameaça.

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar. Ele está morto! – disse desgostosa. Preferia dar um bom motivo para a Ordem desconfiar dela do que ter que viver sem o calor do corpo do moreno envolvendo o seu.

- Mesmo assim, Kammy. Você pode fazer alguma besteira – foi Lupin quem falou. Era o único que sabia do envolvimento dos dois. Claro que ele não aprovava, mais não poderia negar que os dois faziam um bem enorme ao outro. Ele acompanhou todo o sofrimento da garota, desde que Sirius havia morrido. Certamente preferia vê-la com um sorriso bobo e apaixonado no rosto a vê-la triste e melancolia do jeito que ela estava.

- Engraçado ouvir isso de alguém que não se envolve por medo de perder – rebateu a loira. Definitivamente a convivência com Sirius só aumentou seu humor que já não era doce. Ela afinou ainda mais sua língua.

- Me deixe fora disso – pediu Tonks num fiapo de voz. Sabia que a loira referia-a a ela. Agradecia o apoio que a companheira dava para os dois, porém preferia manter sua vida pessoal longe das conversas, assim como Kammy queria manter a sua.

- Tudo bem – respondeu com um sorriso – Eu não vou fazer nada que prejudique a Ordem, não se preocupem – era um pouco difícil ela controlar seu gênio e agir sem ser impulsivamente, contudo lealdade era um de suas maiores qualidades. Realmente não prejudicaria a Ordem de jeito nenhum, ainda mais sabendo o que aconteceria se por acaso eles perdessem a guerra.

- Falando em Ordem – Arthur tentou aliviar o clima – Kingsley já falou com você – perguntou educadamente. Tinha noção que ela não falaria mais nada. Não tirava sua razão, ainda mais sabendo que o único amor da vida dela era realmente Sirius Black, o único com quem ela não poderia se envolver.

- Já, mas o querido do primeiro-ministro não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro – disse contrariada. Pelo seu tom de voz dava para perceber que o sentimento era recíproco. Definitivamente ela não deveria ter convivido tanto com Sirius.

- Kammy – retomou Moody – É essencial que você o proteja – já tinha desistido de tentar descobrir a identidade de seu namorado. Ela era uma auror afinal de contas. Só revelaria essa informação se quisesse e ela já tinha deixado claro que não queria.

- E como vou fazer isso? – o observava pelo cantos dos olhos. Já estava irritada o suficiente para pensar num jeito de fazer o velho idiota aceitá-la.

- Você é uma auror ou não é? – disse atravessado. Não estava com paciência para aturar o mal-humor dela. Se não queria contar tudo bem, mais pelo menos que fizesse suas missões corretamente.

- Okay – suspirou derrotada – Eu dou um jeito – é claro que ela daria um jeito, ela sempre deu um jeito para fazer as coisas, não o jeito que todos esperavam, mais ela nunca deixou uma missão inacabada.

- Você precisa protegê-lo – implorou Tonks – É melhor vocês contarem toda verdade a ela – era uma das únicas pessoas da organização que confiavam plenamente nela. Todo esse tempo que conviveram juntas foi o suficiente para a metamorfomaga se tornar o mais próximo de uma amiga que a loirinha já teve. Elas também eram parentes, talvez fosse isso que as tivesse aproximado ainda mais.

A auror olhou significantemente para todas e Arthur foi o primeiro a se recuperar. Nymphadora tinha razão. Até agora a auror não havia dado um motivo para desconfiar dela, ela merecia isso.

- Talvez o garoto não seja filho dele – o Sr Weasley disse. Tinha certeza que se dependesse de Olho-Tonto ele deixaria a garota trabalhar no escuro, sem dar uma pista do porquê dele estar sendo perseguido mesmo sendo somente um trouxa, filho de um trouxa importante para a sociedade, mais não seria motivo suficiente para Voldemort persegui-lo com tanto afinco.

- Eu o protegerei nem que isso custe a minha vida – garantiu a auror. Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia o que era sofrer nas mãos de comensais da morte. Sua vida foi destruída por eles e ela ainda não havia recuperado de todos os seus traumas.

- E não deixei – avisou Lupin – O ódio que sente por _Bellatrix Lestrange_ comandar a sua vida – frisou o lobisomem. De todos, ele era o único que sabia de toda a história de amor dos dois primos. Sirius era seu melhor amigo e havia lhe contado tudo. Ele ainda era o único que sabia de todos os motivos que a levaram a odiar sua irmã.

- Já isso eu não posso garantir – sorriu tristemente a garota – Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe o que eu sofri nas mãos delas – ela lhe era grata por tudo que ela havia feito, mais não tinha como esquecer o que havia passado.

- O Sirius não ia querer que você acabasse com sua vida desse jeito – murmurou, pois tinha certeza que ela não ia querer que a Ordem inteira soubesse que Sirius era seu único amor.

A loira pareceu não escutar, pois no instante seguinte desapareceu pela porta. Não tinha como esquecer que era por causa de Bellatrix que ela não tinha mais o moreno ao seu lado. Tantas datas especiais que ela teve que passar sozinha porque ele tinha morrido. O aniversário de namoro, seu aniversário, o aniversário dele, Natal, Ano-Novo... Lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos. Ela precisava ser forte e impedir que sua querida _irmãzinha_ destruísse mais uma vida.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Neowën acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, mais cedo que costumava acordar. Levantou-se ainda levemente sonolento, trocou o short de dormir por uma roupa social que o deixava mais belo e pegou as chaves do Volvo. Afinal, não ganhou um carro para deixá-lo as moscas na garagem. Ultimamente estava acordando mais cedo só para não ter que cruzar com seus pais e ouvir mais alguns sermões. Definitivamente ter um pai famoso não era nada divertido como parecia. Sorriu vitorioso ao constatar que seu pai não havia trancado sua saída.

Abriu a porta do carro e ligou a ignição. Pretendia dirigir devagar para fazer o tempo passar e apreciar a bela música que saía do seu fone de ouvido, todavia não conseguiu. Apreciava demais a velocidade para conseguir dirigir devagar, mesmo que seja numa cidade movimentada como Londres. Chegou cedo à universidade e estacionou o mais próximo da entrada. Andar e fazer exercícios físicos não eram seus hobbies. Retirou as chaves e preparou-se para sair, até que notou a bela morena encostada na porta de seu carro.

- Belo carro – disse ela com os cotovelos apoiados na janela já baixa. Um belo sorriso adornava seu rosto bem delineado.

- E o que você entende de carro? – mergulhou nos olhos ferozmente azuis dela. Nunca havia conhecido alguém que possuísse olhos tão azuis quanto os dela. Aqueles olhos o fascinavam, muito mais do que Anne o havia fascinado.

- O suficiente para saber que é lindo e caro – ela sorriu – Okay, eu não entendo nada de carro – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo graciosamente. A única coisa que ela entendia era como dirigir um carro, não apreciar a beleza de um.

- Você é sincera – o moreno devolveu o sorriso – Eu gosto disso nas pessoas – quando se é filho de um político importante como ele era você começa a apreciar pequenas coisas como sinceridade e a odiar o interesse.

- Nas pessoas ou nas mulheres? – o sorriso brincalhão continuava lá, como se estivesse testando-o. Cada vez mais essa garota o intrigava.

- Você é direta! – definitivamente ele gostava dessa garota. Era totalmente oposta a todas as garotas que ele conhecia, com exceção de Belle e Rose, que o bajulavam e o agradavam só para ficar em sua companhia e aproveitar o dinheiro de seu pai. Já essa desconhecida não. Não importava o que ele dissesse, ela somente falava o que realmente queria e não media as palavras. Adoraria saber o seu nome.

- Catherine Hegel – como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos ela finalmente se apresentou, sem contudo estender a mão para ele apertá-la ou aproximar seu rosto para beijá-la.

- Neowën Lancaster – como dever de cortesia ele também se apresentou embora essa fosse uma parte que ele não gostava de jeito nenhum. As pessoas sempre o olhavam diferente depois de saber seu nome e sua linhagem.

- Você tem sangue nobre! – aparentemente ela não era diferente. Apesar que seu tom de voz não havia mudado nem um pouco. Quer dizer, havia mudado sim. Mais para surpresa e não deslumbramento como sempre acontecia.

- Como se isso importasse – revirou os olhos e abriu a porta deixando claro eu não se importava nem um pouco com sua linhagem – Entra ai.

A morena escancarou a porta, sentou no banco e fechou a porta em seguida. Retirou um dos fones do ouvido do garoto e inseriu no seu. Ele ficou intrigado com o seu comportamento. Era a primeira garota a entrar no seu carro e roubar um de seus fones sem o menor constrangimento ou arrependimento.

- Hallelujah, Paramore? – ela o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, a espera de uma resposta. Se estivesse certa aquele era um de suas músicas preferidas da banda.

- Conhece? – ele voltou a sorrir. Cada vez mais aquela garota o surpreendia. Não esperava encontrar alguém que curtisse o mesmo gosto musical que o seu.

- Claro – ela cantava baixinho, acompanhando a música. Não que cantasse bem ou possuísse dotes artísticos, contudo adorava cantar suas músicas preferidas mesmo que não o fizesse bem.

- Faz que curso? – ele estava decidido a conhecê-la. Era a primeira vez que conhecia alguém que não se importava com sua descendência, quer dizer, sua aparente descendência.

- Medicina e você? – Cath agora cantava Bring me to Life do Evanescence. Música era uma de suas paixões.

- Agronomia – ela o olhou surpresa. Certamente não esperava por uma profissão tão diferente para alguém que era filho de um político importante.

- Você não tem cara de agrônomo – novamente ela foi sincera. Não conseguia imaginar o jovem a sua frente como agrônomo. Ele era bonito demais para isso.

- Nem você de médica – rebateu o moreno. Não conseguia imaginar como uma garota bonita, simpática e inocente como ela poderia ter coragem para mexer com sangue.

- E se eu dissesse que capturo bruxos das trevas – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo, o que fez com que ficasse muito próximo do dele. Ele quase ficou tentado a acreditar se não tivesse visto o sorriso debochado em seu rosto.

- Eu pediria para você me ensinar – os dois riram com a brincadeira – Acha mesmo que ainda existem bruxos? – talvez não devesse ter feito essa pergunta a uma desconhecida, porém havia horas que ele realmente chegava a acreditar que os bruxos eram reais e estavam muito mais próximos do que ele gostaria que estivessem.

- E se eu dissesse que sou uma? – seus narizes estavam quase se tocando. O sorriso debochado deu lugar a uma expressão séria. Parecia que ela não estava brincando e sim falando sério. Antes mesmo que ele tivesse chance de interrogá-la, alguém os interrompeu.

- Neowën – uma voz irritada o chamou. A garota que o chamara ela morena, cabelos lisos, olhos escuros e uma expressão feroz em seu rosto. Olhava atravessado para a garota que estava dentro do carro.

Os dois se afastaram e encontraram os amigos dele do lado de fora. Fora Rose que o chamara. Mais afastado estava Edward Nixon e Isabelle Tyler, só que a única que parecia não ter ido com a cara da morena era Rosalie.

- A gente se vê por ai – ela beijou a bochecha do moreno e saiu do carro. Por ora preferia não entrar em conflito com ninguém, muito menos com o moreno.

Os garotos ficaram observando até a morena se afastar. Ambos tinham que concordar que a garota era bonita demais. Como também sabiam que a morena não aceitaria tão fácil a presença de outra garota no grupo.

- Tá podendo, hein? – zombou Ed – Só falta a Angelina Jouli largar o Brad Pitt para ficar com você! – era óbvio que não perderia uma oportunidade de rir as custas de seu amigo.

- Eu não sou rico nem famoso além de duvidar que ela o largasse para ficar comigo – como sempre o moreno não aceitava brincadeiras. Definitivamente humor não era o seu forte.

- Também acho – comentou Belle – Como a achou? – perguntou curiosa. Havia algo nessa garota que fazia sua pele se arrepiar. Sendo quem ela era, havia aprendido a confiar plenamente em sua intuição. Esta nunca falhou.

- Ela comentou sobre o carro – ele ainda olhava abobadamente para onde ela tinha sumido, embora já tivesse saído do carro. Tudo estava indo tão bem. Seus amigos não poderiam ter demorado mais um pouco para chegar?

- E ela por um acaso sabia alguma coisa a respeito? – Rose queria encontrar algum motivo para criticá-la, além de saber muito mais de carro do que a maioria das garotas da sua idade.

- Na realidade não – ele sorriu. Na sua lista de exigências que uma garota deveria possuir saber de mecânica e de carros não era uma delas.

- Não vê que ela só está interessada em você por causa do seu pai! – bradou Rose, enciumada. Apesar do ciúme ela tinha uma ponta de razão. Não foram poucas as garotas que se aproximaram do moreno em conseqüência do dinheiro da família Lancaster.

O moreno riu e a abraçou em seguida. Sabia do ciúme da garota, afinal foram criados juntos, eram melhores amigos. Quanto ao outro motivo ela não precisava se preocupar. Havia visto um interesse genuíno no olhar da garota. Podia estar enganado, mais tinha quase certeza que ela não estava atrás do seu dinheiro.

- Ela não vai substituir seu lugar – beijou o topo da sua cabeça – Acho melhor irmos, temos aula agora – ele não tinha a menor vontade de estudar no momento, mais era uma ótima desculpa para fugir do ciúme doentio de sua melhor amiga. Os outros dois o seguiram imediatamente, porém Rose ficou para trás.

- Eu não quero só ser sua amiga – apressou o passo para alcançá-los logo. Quando é que ele finalmente iria perceber que o amava e que não queria somente ser sua amiga e sim a mulher da sua vida?

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Hegel suspirou aliviada. Quase colocou tudo a perder. O moreno não poderia suspeitar nem por um minuto da sua verdadeira identidade. Demorou um pouco para encontrar o local que desejava. Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Entrou na secretária e deu de cara com o secretário sentado em uma cadeira olhando diretamente para si.

- Oi – ela jogou os cabelos para trás levemente, o que deixou o homem babando discretamente – Eu sou nova por aqui. Gostaria de saber qual será a minha nova sala? – sorriu como se fosse inocente.

- É... É... Já entregou a documentação? – ele não ficaria tão abobalhado assim se soubesse da verdade. Ela poderia parecer inocente, contudo era uma das pessoas menos inocentes da face da Terra.

- Sim. Então? – ergueu uma das sobrancelas tentando parecer ansiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Nessas horas que valia a pena ter ficado sob a guarda de comensais.

- Eu te acompanho – disse uma voz a porta. Ele era loiro e muito mais alto do que ela.

- Obrigado – voltou-se para o recém-chegado e despediu-se do secretário com um aceno – Você não vai perder as aulas por me acompanhar? – ela pareceu preocupada com isso. Não queria atrapalhá-la.

- Na realidade eu também faço medicina. Estou na 6ª fase.

- Uau – a morena estava espantada – Já nos vimos antes? – parecia que ele era conhecido, entretanto não sabia onde o tinha visto.

- Na realidade sim. Eu sou amigo do Neowën, Edward Nixon – pelo menos isso explicava o fato dele não ser um completo estranho.

- Nossa... Como essa universidade é pequena! – apesar de parecer inocente e indefesa ela sabia que havia muito mais coisas nesse pequeno encontro. Não confiava nem um pouco no rapaz a sua frente.

- Na realidade não – ele sorriu misteriosamente – Você que é bonita demais para passar despercebida – ele tentou descontrair um pouco o clima, pois viu como ela havia ficado tensa com sua presença.

- Galanteador, não?

- Tento – ele manteve o sorriso – Gostou de conhecer o Neowën? – ele era direto demais para adiar a pergunta por muito tempo. Esse foi o verdadeiro motivo de ter vindo ao seu encontro.

- Por que a pergunta? – ela parou e Nixon mergulhou pela primeira vez nos orbes azulados da garota. Realmente havia algo em seus olhos que atraiam atenção.

- Se você não fosse uma total desconhecida eu diria que você esconde um grande segredo – novamente o sorriso misterioso estava lá, como se realmente soubesse que ela guardava algum segredo.

- Se você não fosse um estranho eu diria que você tem o sangue mágico correndo nas veias – seus olhos faiscaram, deixando claro que não era um simples ameaça. Ela parecia ter certeza do que dizia.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – seus olhos demonstravam uma ponta de medo. Como uma simples desconhecida podia suspeitar de seu segredo?

- Como você disse eu escondo um grande segredo – ela não mudou sua pose séria, mesmo sabendo que poderia se meter numa baita encrenca.

- Se você machucar o Neowën vai se ver comigo – ele puxou seu braço esquerdo repentinamente, apertando-o.

Sua face enigmática transformou-se rapidamente numa expressão de dor. Ela sentia a pele se comprimir. Ao notar a súbita mudança no semblante da garota, Ed afrouxou o aperto e a morena soltou-se rapidamente. Mesmo que ele não estivesse mais apertando seu braço, este ainda doía. Parecia que a dor somente aumentava com o passar do tempo em vez de diminuir. Não gostava nem um pouco disso.

- É melhor você sair daqui, AGORA! – mesmo que ele fosse mesquinho e traiçoeiro, ela não poderia deixá-lo correndo perigo, ainda mais o grande perigo que a dor em seu braço denunciava.

Catherine correu. Sabia do perigo que estavam correndo. Abriu a porta de sua sala e sentou, atraindo a atenção de todos. Seu coração estava disparado. O braço esquerdo ainda ardia dolorosamente e tinha noção que em alguns minutos ficaria ainda pior. Dito e feito. Mordeu seus lábios para não gritar de dor. A chegada do professor desviou a atenção de seus colegas e foi isso que a salvou. Ninguém tornou a olhá-la, o que a mesma agradecia. Não seria nada fácil explicar sua expressão de dor. A garota respirou fundo e esperou que a marca deixasse de ser negra com o coração na mão.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles se separaram. Neowën seguiu sem prestar atenção em nada. A figura da bela garota não saía de sua mente. Nem suas aulas conseguiram captar sua atenção. Uma estranha figura entrou em seu campo de visão próximo a biblioteca. Adentrou no aposento, encontrando a morena lá. Ele caminhou nas pontas dos pés até ela para não denunciar sua presença

- Estamos fadados a nos encontrar – sussurrou no ouvido da morena. Ele a observou levantar-se levemente da cadeira.

- Você me deu um susto – Cath levantou os olhos, assustada. Já imaginava que iria reencontrá-lo, só não pensou que seria tão rápido.

- Desculpe – ele se afastou e contornou a mesa – Posso me sentar? – ele estava com as mãos no encosto da cadeira, prestes a puxá-lo.

- Deve – ela sorriu antes de voltar aos estudos. Adoraria poder ficar olhando para ele sem ter que fazer seus deveres. O moreno era uma paisagem que merecia ser observada.

- Fazendo o quê? – tentou puxar assunto. Não queria perder a oportunidade que o destino havia dado. Aquela era sua chance de finalmente conhecê-la já que mais cedo foi interrompido por seus amigos.

- Relatório de 30 páginas – respondeu sem desviar os olhos da folha de papel. Precisava terminar isso o mais rápido possível, já que tinha outras obrigações a cumprir.

- Tudo isso? – estranhou. Talvez porque seus trabalhos não tinham mais do que 15 páginas, se é que chegavam a isso – Meu maior trabalho teve 15 páginas – riu graciosamente.

- 15 páginas tinham meus trabalhos escolares – ela escrevia furiosamente no papel. Tinha o dom de conseguir fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. No caso escrever, ouvir e conversar com o moreno, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Então você era cdf – ele constatou visto que demorava para fazer um simples trabalho com 10 páginas.

- Nem tanto, somente uma aluna aplicada – ergueu os olhos um pouco e deixou que ele visse o belo sorriso que adornava o seu rosto.

- Posso te fazer um convite? – perguntou receoso. Na realidade tinha medo da resposta que ela lhe daria. Talvez ela achasse cedo demais.

- Claro – ela largou o papel que escrevia e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. Aqueles olhos amendoados pareciam lhe esconder algo. Ela ficou tentada a descobrir o que era.

- Aceita sair comigo hoje? – perguntou rapidamente antes que perdesse a pouca coragem que conseguirá arrumar.

- Só nós dois? Para onde? – ela não pareceu julgá-lo precipitado. Parecia realmente curiosa a cerca do convite. Talvez ele tivesse uma chance de mantê-la por perto. Sorriu com a perspectiva.

- Na realidade meus amigos vão junto. Show do Paramore hoje à noite, topa? – agora já tinha quase certeza que ela toparia. Pelo que deu para ver mais cedo, era uma das bandas que ela gostava, além do fato que não era propriamente um encontro visto que seus amigos também iam.

- Claro, nos encontramos lá, uma hora antes – sorriu. Definitivamente não queria que ele fosse até a sua casa. Iria exigir perguntas embaraçosas com respostas constrangedoras. O melhor era deixá-lo afastado de sua casa, ao menos por enquanto.

- Na verdade eu... Esquece – ele balançou a cabeça – Nós encontramos lá. É na frente da King Cross, conhece? – apesar de ter o típico sotaque londrino, ele ainda não estava inteiramente convencido que essa garota poderia ser de sua cidade. Nunca havia conhecido alguém como ela.

- Sim – sorriu – "Mais do que imagina" – completou em pensamentos.

Ela voltou aos estudos e ele somente a observava sem saber como retomar a conversa. O cabelo dela não se balançava nem com o vento, porém havia algo de encantador no modo com ela escrevia. Parecia que ela precisava de carinho e atenção assim como ele.

- Pode perguntar, eu não mordo, a não ser que você queira – o moreno segurou o riso. Ao que parecia, ela havia lido a sua mente e estava lhe dando a oportunidade que ele tanto ansiava.

- Você é daqui? – foi a primeira pergunta que ele deixou escapar. Precisava ter a prova definitiva de sua origem. Não era possível existir uma garota como ela numa cidade como Londres.

- Na realidade não. Vim dos Estados Unidos – era uma meia-verdade, mais ele não precisava saber disso no momento.

- Não parece. Você fala sem o sotaque norte-americano – isso porque fazia anos que não retornava aquele país.

- Faz quatro meses que estou aqui – isso sim era uma mentira completa, contudo ela precisava omitir muitas coisas dele naquele momento, pelo menos até ganhar a confiança do pai dele.

- Por que se mudou para cá? – ele estava fazendo perguntas cada vez mais complicadas. Se não parasse logo ela iria se enrolar e ele acabaria descobrindo a mentira.

- É uma história longa e complicada – optou por uma forma delicada de dizer que não queria tocar no assunto.

- Eu tenho tempo se quiser dividi-la – só que aparentemente ele não se tocou disso. Precisava mudar de assunto urgentemente.

- Não, não quero falar disso – era complicado demais para ela ligar com aquilo. Trazia-lhe lembranças que ela preferia que ficassem ocultas no canto mais fundo de sua mente.

- Okay, qual sua cor favorita? – ele era compreensivo o suficiente para saber que não deveria mais tocar no assunto. Aquilo nem importava tanto assim. Resolveu optar por um assunto mais light.

- Preta e você? – ela largou de vez os estudos e agora olhava fundo nos olhos dele. Aquele olhos a fascinavam tanto quanto os seus o fascinavam.

- Também. Banda? – gosto musical era um dos pré-requisitos para a mulher ideal. Não adiantaria de nada se ela gostasse de pagode e ele de rock.

- Isso está parecendo um interrogatório – ambos sorriram. Foi ai que ela notou que estava sorrindo demais em uma conversa. Tirando a parte que ele perguntou de sua origem, não lembrou nem uma vez do moreno de olhos azuis – Linkin Park – adorava a miscigenação da banda.

- Tem show mês que vem – ele deixou implícito no seu tom de voz que também iria convidá-la para esse show.

- Eu sei – ela fingiu que não notou o convite impresso na voz. Queria ver até onde iria esse interesse dele.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando e Cath, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se segura e feliz. Ao lado do moreno ela não precisava fingir nada e mostrou a ele o lado que somente seu primo conheceu. Seu lado doce e sensível. E ao contrário do que ela imaginava, não ficou triste por não pensar nele.

- Posso ser indiscreto? – eles agora caminhavam pelo campus, a caminho do Volvo – ou as aulas já haviam acabado ou estavam prestes a acabar. Nenhum dos dois havia se ligado no horário. A conversa entre eles fluía tão bem que se esqueceram do passar das oras.

- Depende – torcia para ele não fazer a única pergunta que poderia estragar o clima de felicidade que pairava sobre eles.

- Você já namorou? – ela engoliu em seco. Essa era a pergunta que ela tanto temia que ele fizesse.

Seu semblante mudou na hora. O sorriso sumiu dando lugar a expressão séria. Seus olhos, antes brilhando de felicidade, estavam tristes e opacos. Sem contar o nó em sua garganta que a impedia de falar. Ele pareceu notar a mudança na fisionomia da garota.

- Desculpa, eu não deveria ter falado – tentou se desculpar e fazê-la sorrir novamente. Preferia muito mais ver um sorriso adornado aquele rosto.

Hegel nada respondeu. Ela o abraçou com força e finalmente deixou as lágrimas tracejarem seu rosto. Apesar do choro, ela sentia segurança em sentir o calor que emanava do corpo de Neo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – o moreno acariciava o topo da cabeça da mesma ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a garota contra seu corpo. Jurava que era capaz de sentir todas as curvas do corpo dela.

- Quem dera – as lágrimas continuaram a descer, encharcando a blusa dele. Ela não se livrou do abraço apertado, pelo contrário, parecia que queria que o moreno a apertasse ainda mais contra ele.

- Vai ficar, confie em mim – beijou sua testa – É melhor eu te levar para casa – ele era gentil e cavalheiro demais para deixá-la sozinha numa situação dessas.

- Eu prefiro ficar sozinha – beijou sua bochecha, soltou-se de seus braços fortes e saiu caminhando – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Cath se afastava a passos lentos, como se deslizasse pelo campus. Antes de sumir completamente do campo de vista dele, ela se virou e lançou um beijo para ele no ar. Ele ficou abobalhado com essa atitude dela que nem notou a presença de outra pessoa perto de si.

- Já reencontrou sua garotinha? – a voz carregada de sarcasmo pertencia a sua melhor amiga. Pela expressão que estava no rosto dela, a morena tinha quase certeza que os dois já havia se reencontrado e isso não a agradou nem um pouco. Por que raios o moreno fazia questão de não notar o seu amor?

- Você não precisa ter ciúmes, Rose – puxou a garota para seus braços na tentativa de acalmá-la. O corpo dela não parecia tão quente e suave como o de Cath. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Não queria encrenca com Rose além de não ter a mínima noção dos sentimentos da morena.

- Por que não a convidou para ir ao show hoje? – seu tom continuava o mesmo. Sabia que ia dar merda. Respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Eu já convidei – preparou seus ouvidos para o escândalo. Queria muito entender por que Rosalie jamais aceitou que ele saísse com as garotas. Nem mesmo Anne ela aprovou.

- Você o que? – a voz saiu mais alta do que o normal. A raiva corria muito forte em suas veias. Qualquer uma que se aproximava ele caía de amores, agora ela que o amava há tempos não. O que ela não tinha que todas as outras pareciam possuir?

- Oi Neo, Rose – Belle os chamava. Eles nem tinham ouvido-a se aproximar.

Os dois voltaram-se para ela. Lancaster aliviado e Rosalie furiosa. Atrás da Tyler estava Edward. Pela expressão no rosto do loiro ele sabia muito bem que os dois andaram brigando. Conhecia muito bem os seus amigos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a loira. Ela também notou as expressões nos rostos de Neowën e Rosalie e assim como Ed também sabia que os dois andaram brigando, contudo adoraria saber o motivo.

- Ele convidou aquela estranha para ir com a gente no show – dava para perceber pelo seu tom de voz que ela estava com raiva, muita raiva. Os outros três queriam saber o motivo de tudo isso.

- Sinceramente, você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água – comentou Edward – Você não é namorada do Neo, ele tem todo o direito de convidar quem ele quiser – definitivamente o loiro possuía a sensibilidade de um rato, ou seja, nenhuma.

- Ninguém me entende – bradou a morena antes de sumir.

- Cara, ela é ciumenta demais – criticou Tyler. Ela a única do grupo que percebeu que a morena possuía sentimentos pelo moreno. Sentimentos esses que não eram somente de amizade como eles espalhavam aos quatro ventos.

- Se ela não fosse sua melhor amiga eu diria que ela te ama – o loiro se dirigiu ao outro. Ele poderia não ter nenhuma sensibilidade, porém era observador demais e já tinha notado que Rose não queria somente ser uma amiga.

- É melhor que não porque eu não a amo – ele pareceu preocupado. Prezava demais suas amizades para se deixar envolver por uma amiga.

- É bom irmos, cara. Tem show logo mais – avisou o Nixon depois de olhar o relógio. E também porque queria fazer o amigo esquecer aquele assunto. Talvez ele estivesse vendo coisas que não existiam.

Eles se despediram rapidamente e cada um seguiu seu rumo. O moreno entrou no Volvo, porém ainda demorou uns cinco minuto para ligar o carro e partir. Seu corpo ainda estava sob os efeitos do contato com o corpo de Cath. Era melhor parar de pensar nela se realmente quisesse ir para casa se arrumar. Assim que chegou a sua residência planejava tomar um banho e se arrumar. Não havia nenhum carro na garagem o que o fez supor que o velho ainda não havia chegado.

- Voltou cedo dessa vez – sua bondosa mãe sorriu, como se desaprovasse as atitudes do filho. Ele não deu tanta sorte assim, pois Aileen estava na sala o que o impediu de subir sem ser visto.

- Eu só vim tomar um banho, já estou saindo.

- Seu pai não vai gostar disso – alertou. Já estava cansado de ver esses dois brigando diariamente. Keenan não era tão compreensivo assim e Neowën não tinha uma personalidade que se deixava domar.

- Não sou mais um adolescente mimado. Já tenho 20 anos – rebateu. Seus pais o tratavam como se ainda tivesse 14 anos. Isso o irritava.

- Mas ainda não é dono do seu nariz – repreendeu a sra. Lancaster.

- Eu vou para o show e a senhora não vai me impedir – doía ter que tomar essas atitudes, porém era estritamente necessário se quisesse realmente ter a sua liberdade.

Desvencilhou-se dela e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Trancou a porta do quarto a fim de ter privacidade. Tirou a camiseta no quarto e a jogou em cima da cama. Quando chegou a suíte só estava com as roupas íntimas.

Livrou-se logo delas e tomou um demorado banho. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. A água escorrendo de seus cabelos e suas costas. Será que ela iria para o show? Seu corpo já começava a reagir. Precisava parar de pensar nela. Vestiu-se no quarto. Optou por uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans. Passou um pouco de seu maravilhoso perfume, Kaiak. Ele nunca havia se arrumado tanto somente para ir a um simples show. Pegou sua carteira e o celular. Logo já estava na sala e sua mãe o esperava, nervosa. Sabia o que aconteceria quando o filho voltasse para casa.

- Neowën, você não... – ela começou porém não pode terminar a frase.

Ele saiu antes que ela pudesse encontrar um motivo para prendê-lo em casa. Seguiu com o Volvo para o local indicado. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Edward e Isabelle já a sua espera.

- Vocês acham que ela vem? – perguntou depois de já ter estacionado. Estava ansioso para encontrá-la novamente.

- Acalme-se – aconselhou à loira – Se ela disse que vem, ela vem – sorriu carinhosamente. Fazia tempos que não via o moreno tão preocupado e ansioso por causa de uma garota. A morena estava fazendo bem a ele.

- O problema é esse, eu não sei se ela vem.

**N.A.:** Novamente o cap foi reescrito *-* Abaixo segue algumas notinhas que vocês podem ter ficado em dúvida xD.

1) O fato do carro do Neowën ser um Volvo é sim influência de Twilight

2) Eu amo Evanescence e adoro Paramore. A minha banda preferida também é Linkin Park então falem mal u.u

3) Eu não sei os efeitos da Marca Negra, então finge que arde quando outro comensal se aproxima.

4) Eu não sei o que ingleses usam e vestem então finjam que eles tem tendências modernistas. Bem, o Neowën tem xD

Por enquanto é só. Comentário viu? õ/


	5. Cap 4: O show

Algum tempo de caminhada fez com que Catherine recuperasse das lágrimas. Estava na hora de voltar a ser Kammy Black, a auror comensal. Procurou um lugar onde pudesse se transformar. Retirou os feitiços de proteção num beco escuro. Sabia que se fosse vista se meteria numa baita encrenca. Tinha que começar a viver como uma trouxa agora, mesmo que não quisesse. Pensando bem, sua vida bruxa não estava tão boa assim, não com a sombra de Bellatrix ameaçando-a.

Para começar, iria procurar seu velho amigo, talvez até conseguisse o que queria de graça. Nessas horas que valia a pena ser comensal. Com esse novo pensamento ela aparatou próximo a Cambrigde. As construções mais próximas ainda lhe lembrava os castelos do século XVII. A cidade parecia ter parado no tempo visto que a industrialização ainda não havia chegado por ali, mantendo a função de cidade universitária. Aliás, a cidade inteira parecia ter parado no tempo. Sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de espantar tais pensamentos. Estava ali somente para falar com Ciaran e não ficar admirando a arquitetura da cidade. Não foi tão difícil achá-lo quanto acharia que fosse.

- Lembra-se de mim? – o sorriso debochado brincava em seus lábios. Uma parte de seu ser ainda sentia prazer em jogar pequenos joguinhos como esse. O mais divertido era ver a reação das pessoas.

- O que você faz aqui? – murmurava pálido. Vê-la novamente em sua frente lhe trazia lembranças nada agradáveis.

- Eu preciso de seus serviços – continuava a ostentar o sorriso. Sabia que o outro não gostava nada de sua presença e esse sentimento lhe trazia certa sensação de prazer.

- Diga logo o que você quer – disse contrariado. As aparições da bruxa costumavam lhe trazer sérios problemas. Ele jamais deveria ter deixado se enganar pela aparência de anjo que ela costumava ostentar.

- Não sabia que me odiava também, Ciaran – aproximou-se lentamente do homem sabendo que ele temia essa aproximação. Era por demais agradável ver o medo nos olhos de suas vítimas. Não era mais um comensal, contudo o loiro a sua frente não precisava saber disso, certo?

- Eu não te odeio, só que geralmente suas aparições me trazem problemas – resolver ser totalmente sincero. Tinha noção da extensão dos poderes dela. Quer quisesse ou não, ela saberia da verdade.

- Vou ser breve então – sorriu inocentemente, mesmo que soubesse que esse sorriso não afetaria o bruxo - Preciso de um carro – afastou-se um pouco sem deixar de manter seus corpos próximos. Uma coisa que havia aprendido muito bem quando estava sendo treinada era que a proximidade com suas vítimas as deixavam desconfortáveis. Ela teve o prazer de ter essa constatação em mais de uma oportunidade.

- Alguma preferência? – encaminhou para o estoque com passos apressados. Não estava gostando em um pouco dessa história. Ela era uma das bruxas mais inteligentes que ele já havia encontrado. A loira sabia muito bem aparatação e realizar um feitiço de desilusão para precisar de um carro para sumir.

- Deixe-me pensar – ela fingiu que pensava nas suas necessidades embora soubesse o tempo todo que tipo de carro gostaria de ter. Depois de alguns segundos ela continuou – Preciso de um que seja espaçoso, grande, fácil de manobrar, preto ou prata e que não seja muito caro – foi citando uma a uma todas as suas necessidades, contudo não disse a principal.

- Você sabe que isso é um ferro-velho – estreitou os olhos sem saber onde ela queria chegar. Era óbvio que ela sabia que aquilo era um ferro velho. Por que outra razão ela teria vindo para cá?

- Você sabe onde quero chegar – sorriu amavelmente. Ele costumava ser mais inteligente quando estavam na escola.

- Eu realmente te odeio – esbravejou o bruxo, enquanto caminhava para o carro mais próximo que suprisse as necessidades dela. Além de te que aturar a presença dela ainda tinha que aturar suas gracinhas.

- Não parecia me odiar na Durmstrang – ela agora ostentava seu perigoso sorriso. Definitivamente ela adorava brincar com suas vítimas. Suas preferidas era aquelas que mais temiam a sua presença, como McLaggen.

Realmente, Ciaran a odiava. Ainda mais pelo dom que ela tinha de conseguir tudo que queria. Ela era perigosamente bonita para se envolver e ele acabou fazendo essa besteira quando a bruxa tinha apenas treze anos. Desde então ela era uma pedra no seu sapato. Se sua namorada soubesse dessa visita muito provavelmente ele estaria ferrado.

- Por que veio me procurar? – ele agora mostrava um Audi, parcialmente destruído. Queria saber o real motivo daquela visita. Não foi para fazer uma visita de cortesia que ela apareceu novamente.

- Ora, onde acha que conseguiria um carro novo de graça? – ela apoiou suas mãos no ombro dele aproximando-os. Ela sorria perigosamente.

- Quem disse que vai ser de graça? – estreitou os olhos novamente. Conhecia bem demais aquele sorriso para saber que ela aprontava algo. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ele não iria gostar nem um pouco.

- Ciaran, eu posso te ferrar e você sabe muito bem disso – sibilou cada palavra em seu ouvido e o bruxo sabia que estava em terreno perigoso – Caso não se lembre eu sou uma comensal! – havia veneno em sua voz amaciada.

Ele engoliu em seco a ameaça. Não queria se indispor com a mais talentosa comensal que já tinha encontrado. Não que ele tivesse encontrado muitos comensais por ai, mais quando se estuda na Durmstrang você acaba conhecendo a pior escória da sociedade bruxa. Era só um carro afinal. Sua vida não valia tanto sacrifício. Como todo bom malvado, ele prezava muito mais sua vida do que a dos outros ou mesmo bens materiais.

- Escolha um. É seu. Considere como um presente – disse numa voz ácida. Não que gostava dos carros que negociava, mais essa garota tirava sua paz de espírito.

- Sabia que você ia dizer isso – voltou a sorrir amavelmente. O loiro quase chegou a acreditar que ela poderia realmente ser amável se quisesse.

Depois de meia hora a loira acabou escolhendo um Citroen C4. Era um dos mais bonitinhos que achou, apesar de estar todo destruído. Não que tivesse demorado todo esse tempo para achar o carro perfeito, mais atazanar a vida de Ciaran era melhor do que sair logo dali. Por ter certeza que o carro sairia de graça que ela decidiu procurar seu velho conhecido. Conhecia McLaggen o suficiente para saber que ele não ia se opor se conseguisse se livrar o mais rápido que pudesse da sua presença. Mandou para sua casa com um toque de varinha.

- Obrigado – beijou a bochecha do ex-colega, ato que o deixou mais raivoso. Sabia que ela só estava brincando com ele. Era isso que mais o irritava.

- De nada – retribuiu de má vontade – E que eu não tenha que te ver nunca mais – completou quando a auror tornou a aparatar. Odiava ser o brinquedo preferido dela quando se tratava de atormentar os outros.

A próxima parada da auror foi o Beco Diagonal. Ele estava totalmente vazio àquela hora, principalmente pelos recentes ataques dos comensais ao mundo trouxa e bruxa. Os duendes olhavam uns para os outros entediados, sem nada para fazer. Aproximou-se de um deles e mandou sacar dinheiro de seu cobre. O bom dos duendes era que eles não tinham a desconfiança que os bruxos tinham. Não demorou nem dez minutos para cumprir essa tarefa.

Céus, ela amava ser bruxa. Encaminhou-se para as compras agora. Como odiava isso resolveu começar pela Oxford Street, o coração comercial de Londres. Procurar de loja em loja nunca foi o seu forte. Só foi para lá, pois sabia que encontraria tudo que precisava sem se locomover muito. Comprou roupas, utensílios trouxas, um celular, entre outras coisas. Já estava em cima da hora do encontro, todavia ela precisava passar no Ministério. Todos deveriam estar loucos atrás de si. Levar uma vida dupla não estava sendo nada fácil. Estava próxima da entrada de visitantes do local. Caminhou com passos rápidos até lá.

A cabine vermelha parecia abandonada. Sorriu com essa contestação. Tirou o fone do gancho e apertou os números – 62442 – para logo ouvir a voz suave da telefonista. A cabine desceu suavemente até parar no coração do átrio. Não deu muita atenção a fonte – que ela achava enfadonha demais – e procurou as escadas mais próximas. Preferia a quietude das escadas ao sufoco dos elevadores. Parou no segundo andar e se encaminhou para o quartel-general dos aurores.

- Até que enfim você chegou – bradou a voz enérgica de Moody, como se ele não soubesse por onde ela andava.

- Precisa de mim? – voltava a assumir a postura de auror. Era o único ponto em que gostava de ter sido uma comensal. Ela aprendeu a mentir e dissimular muito bem.

- Plantão de doze horas hoje a noite – estava encarregado de conseguir a maior quantidade de aurores que pudesse. Precisavam ficar alertas. Os dementadores estavam se multiplicando mais rapidamente do que eles pensavam.

- É – tentou encontrar as palavras certas, que não despertassem a atenção de todos os aurores que a observavam – Eu tenho uma missão de Shacklebolt me desincumbiu. Assim que acabá-la eu venho direto para cá – sabia que se fosse outra pessoa ela estaria ferrada por desacatar a ordem de um superior.

O auror concordou com a cabeça. Parecia contrariado, todavia a loira sabia que ele tinha entendido o real significado de suas palavras. Ela aparatou em seguida, dessa vez sua casa. Aprontou o carro em meia hora com todos os possíveis feitiços de proteção e subiu para tomar um banho. Saiba que estava mais do que atrasada.

Tomou um banho rápido para refrescar e tirar o suor do dia. Optou por uma saia com pontas, uma camiseta da banda bem colada ao seu corpo e all star preto até os joelhos. Adorava aquele tipo de calçado. Comprou um monte de all star, já que precisava parecer uma trouxa por tempo indefinido. Foi até o espelho e carregou os belos orbes azuis com o lábio preto, parecia realmente uma roqueira. Puxou a varinha para modificar seus longos cabelos loiros, agora pretos e curtos. Adorava demais seus belos orbes azuis para modificá-los também.

Trancou a residência com os habituais feitiços de proteção e entrou no carro. Deu graças a Merlim que Sirius havia lhe ensinado como dirigir. Engatou a primeira marcha e saiu disparada para a estação, tentando respeitar a velocidade, coisa que parecia um pouco impossível para ela, que sempre gostou de velocidade. Gosto essa que havia herdado do moreno.

Deixou o carro no estacionamento da estação e dirigiu ao local combinado. Sorriu por ter optado por um tênis em vez de um calçado de salto. Andou o mais rápido que conseguiu pela multidão para encontrar o quarteto. Quando chegou lá todos já estavam a sua espera, principalmente Neowën. O rapaz estava muito bonito, mais do que já estava quando se encontraram na universidade.

- Oi pessoal – sorriu sem graça para o grupo, principalmente pelo atraso.

Todos se voltaram para ela. Hallemberg raivosa, Lancaster radiante e os outros dois somente felizes com sua chegada, por poderem finalmente entrar no local. As meninas optaram pelo mesmo visual que Cath, porém Rosalie havia exagerado um pouco e estava chique e bonita demais para um simples show, além do salto alto que não combinava nada com o local. Isabelle também optou pelo all star, só que o tênis dela era no estilo botinha, que ia até seus calcanhares. Os meninos, sempre práticos, optaram por uma calça jeans simples e uma camiseta preta da banda. Mesmo estando discretos eles ainda chamava a atenção para sua beleza.

- Que bom que veio – o moreno foi ao seu encontro, sorridente. Abraçou-a assim que se encontraram. Podia sentir novamente o corpo bem esculpido dela contra o seu e isso fazia seu corpo aquecer consideravelmente.

- Kaiak – replicou quando o suave aroma entrou em contato com suas narinas – Acertei?

- Gostas? – perguntou surpreso por ela ter reconhecido o perfume que ele usava. Foram poucas que se ligaram em detalhes simples como esse.

- Digamos que sim – sorriu para os demais – Tudo bem, pessoal? – acenou para os demais assim que o moreno a soltou e a colocou no chão.

- Sim, sim, e você? – cumprimentou Belle, amável como sempre. Estava começando a notar o interesse que seu amigo tinha pela bela garota.

- Também – sorriu de volta para a loira. Das duas garotas, Belle era a única que ela gostava, a única que parecia aceitá-la de verdade além do moreno.

- Gostei da camiseta – a loirinha apontava para a blusa que Hegel vestia. A camiseta da morena continha somente a cantora, com o microfone na mão e os cabelos lançados para cima como se fosse o efeito do vento, além do nome da banda bem acima da foto de Hawley.

- Obrigado – sorriu sem graça – Na verdade, eu a comprei hoje.

- Você tem bom gosto – elogiou Edward, todavia a recém-chegada não sabia se era um elogio. De todos, o mais enigmático e misterioso era ele. Nunca dava para saber o que se passava em sua mente.

- Vamos? – perguntou Rose ainda carrancuda. Não tinha cumprimentada a morena e nem pretendia fazer isso. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para roubar o moreno para si?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Eles caminharam para dentro do local com passos rápidos e ouviram Hallemberg reclamar o percurso inteiro, pois ela estava de salto. Não demorou muito para eles acharem ótimos lugares. Todos estavam conversando animadamente, menos Rosalie, que não admitia a presença de outra garota no grupo, principalmente com o vívido interesse que Neowën demonstrava pela garota.

Eles somente pararam de conversar quando o show começou. Rose parecia menos mal-humorada com o início do espetáculo. A banda americana entrou no palco, sendo aplaudida pelos fãs. A primeira música da noite seria Hallelujah. Catherine e Neo se entreolharam e logo começaram a cantar junto com a cantora, e era observados de perto pelo olhar carrancudo da morena. Ainda iria conseguir fazer a morena se afastar definitivamente do seu amado.

**Somehow everything's gonna fall right in, to place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
God make it fly faster than I'm falling in love**

This time we're not givin up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming... Hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever

**Holding on to patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up**

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming... Hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
And we've got...  
Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming... **Hallelujah... Hallelujah**

Não era só dos dois que cantavam. A maioria dos fãs acompanhou a música, inclusive Ed e Belle. Claro que não com a entonação e tom que cantavam seus amigos, mas mesmo assim com emoção. Era visível a felicidade daquele grupo, de estar ali juntos, cantando e sendo felizes. Menos no rosto de Rosalie, é claro. Era a primeira vez que estava perdendo território e isso não a agradava nem um pouco. Outras músicas se seguiram. Dentre elas: Crushcrushcrush; Emergency; For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic; Misery Business, When It Rains.

Todos reconheceram a música nos primeiros acordes. Cath dedilhava sobre uma guitarra invisível. Era uma das músicas da banda que mais gostava, juntamente com Hallelujah. Ela não conseguia ficar de bico fechado, mesmo sabendo que não cantava bem.

**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time  
how can I ever own what's mine?  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride,  
no not this time, not this time**

**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
****I think I know**

O moreno observava a garota cantar entusiasmada. Dava até gosto observá-la enquanto ela fingia ser uma cantora também. Não que cantasse com perfeição, mais seu amor pela música estava implícito, queria saber de quem ela herdou essa preferência, todavia não tinha coragem de perguntar. Não queria estragar a noite de ambos.

****

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
I'm screaming "I love you so"  
(on my own)  
my thoughts you can't decode

**How did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?  
well, I think I know how**

Catherine não parecia notar o interesse do belo moreno sobre si. Desde pequena gostou daquela arte, mas só adquiriu o amor que possuía hoje quando escutou os CD que antes pertenciam a Sirius e agora estavam em sua posse. O Black amava música trouxa e passou esse gosto a garota.

De tanto escutar os CD a morena acabou decorando as letras, não que cantasse bem, pelo contrário, mas ela cantava com emoção, como se fosse à cantora principal.

**Do you see... what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see... what we've done?  
****We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
**

Até mesmo Nixon, que era desligado, já tinha percebido o interesse do amigo pela garota misteriosa. Hegel continuava lhe intrigando. Ainda não sabia se ela era boa ou má, ou mesmo se realmente protegeria seu amigo. Ela parecia tão contraditória. Uma comensal que se importava com os outros. Será que realmente se importava? Será que realmente era uma comensal ou isso era coisa de sua cabeça?

A morena parecia tão frágil e inocente em sua cantoria que era até difícil acreditar. Como um verdadeiro sonserino, astuto como só, Edward aprendeu a desconfiar de tudo e de todos, principalmente de desconhecidos.

******(Yeah Yeah)**

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
Yeah, Yeah  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

Ela continuou dedilhando até os últimos acordes da música. A banda tocou mais umas duas músicas antes de encerrar o show. Todos estavam felizes, extasiados com as sensações que estavam vivendo, de finalmente terem visto um show de alguma banda que gostavam. Planejavam repetir a dose no próximo mês, já que o Linkin Park estaria na cidade.

- Gostaram do show? – perguntou uma Tyler prestativa.

Ed concordou com um aceno de cabeça, já que não era de falar muito. Neo elogiou bastante dizendo que nunca tinha vivido nada melhor, já que era sua banda preferida. Rosalie desembestou a reclamar de tudo, desde o lugar a escolha das músicas. Quando algo não saído de acordo com o que ela queria, começava a reclamar de tudo, principalmente de como seus pés doíam. Claro que ela não se tocou que havia vindo de salto somente porque queria parecer mais elegante que a outra morena.

- E você, Cath? – esperava ansiosamente sua resposta. Esperava que ela tivesse adorado sua companhia e que quisesse continuar a vê-lo.

- Melhor impossível – disse com a voz rouca. Ela estava assim de tanto cantar todas as músicas

Ela quase não podia falar de tanto que se esgoelou cantando. A loira sorriu amavelmente. Não precisava de mais perguntas para saber que ela tinha adorado a companhia de todos. Estava muito tarde para prolongar o papo, além deles terem aulas no dia seguinte. Ninguém se lembrava exatamente quais seriam as suas aulas nem em que período.

- Me leva para casa? – pediu Rose num tom sonolento, claro tudo fingimento para que o moreno se afastasse logo da garota nova. Por que ninguém se tocava que ela só queria o dinheiro dos Lancaster?

- Mas eu iria levar a Cath para casa – rebateu o moreno. Estava cansado dos ciúmes de sua amiga. Por que ela não deixava ele viver sua vida como gostaria hein?

- Não se preocupe, eu estou de carro. Além de saber me defender sozinha – exibia um de seus sorrisos debochados – Agora tenho que ir, boa noite pessoal – deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um. Claro que o beijo em Neowën foi mais demorado que os demais. Estava adorando ver a raiva e o ódio nas feições de Rosalie.

E sumiu rapidamente de suas vistas, como sempre fazia quando queria que ninguém a visse. Lancaster a viu se afastar sem poder fazer nada, queria ter dado pelo menos um beijo de despedida na nova amiga. Despediram depois disso. O moreno iria levar Rose para casa e o loiro se encarregou de levar Belle para casa. Claro que Hallemberg fazia questão que o moreno a levasse para casa, além de Ed e Isabelle morarem praticamente um do lado do outro.

O trajeto até o Volvo foi curto. Hallemberg ficava quieta demais quando estava furiosa. O rapaz abriu a porta para a amiga que adentrou no veículo ainda calada. Suspirou resignado. Contornou o veículo, abriu a porta do motorista e acomodou-se no banco. Retirou as chaves de seu bolso e a colocou na ignição.

- O que você tem, Rose? – perguntou assim que entrou, enquanto dava partida no carro.

- Você sabe, então não pergunte – cruzou os braços e começou a olhar o fraco movimento pela janela. Eles se conheciam desde que eram bebês. Isso já fazia quase vinte anos.

- Tudo isso por que eu convidei a Cath para vir com a gente? – ele estava dirigindo calmamente pela cidade apesar do fraco movimento. Sempre dirigia mais devagar quando estava com uma carona e definitivamente não queria que o pai dela o matasse.

- Agora ela é a Cath? – sua voz estava alterada. Eles nem se conheciam a tanto tempo assim e ele já estava chamando-a carinhosamente por um apelido.

- Não vou discutir por causa de um ciúme bobo.

- Você acha que é bobo? Já se perguntou por que sou assim? – estava irritada demais para olhar em seus orbes amendoados. Será que ela era tão invisível assim que ele não conseguia ver que ela o amava?

Ele se perguntou milhares de vezes e nunca chegou a uma resposta concreta. Sabia que essa conversa não levaria a nada. Em poucos minutos estavam em frente à residência da morena. Ela saltou e só se despediu com um frio boa noite e sumiu para dentro da casa. O moreno ficou alguns segundos tentando entender essa atitude até que resolveu ir para casa de uma vez e enfrentar seu pai, já que não adiantaria de nada tentar falar com a morena agora.

Mal sabia ele que era seguido de perto por um belo carro prata, que só saiu de sua cola quando o viu estacionar na garagem e entrar na residência. Era por esse motivo que Kammy não permitiu que o moreno a levasse para casa. Dessa maneira ela poderia segui-lo até sua residência e ter a certeza que ele não corria mais perigo.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O Vectra preto rodava silenciosamente. Seus ocupantes estavam acostumados com o silêncio para se incomodar com ele dessa vez. A loira estava com vontade de perguntara algo a ele, contudo não sabia que ele aceitaria tão bem a quebra do silêncio que tanto apreciava.

- Pode perguntar Belle. Eu não mordo – ele disse isso apesar de estar dirigindo numa velocidade absurda. Ele podia não morder agora, mais quando estavam entre quatro paredes ele parecia um vampiro.

- O que achou dela? – estava curiosa demais para saber a opinião dele. Ao contrário de si ele era desconfiado demais.

- Misteriosa demais e enigmática demais – deu um de seus leves sorrisos. Com essa definição ele queria deixar claro que não confiava nem um pouco na garota.

- Você não quer concorrência – sorriu amavelmente.

- Não é isso. O jeito dela me lembra os sonserinos e sonserinos não são confiáveis – ele teve experiências mais do que suficientes com essa escória para saber do que estava falando.

- Sua antiga escola? – perguntou curiosa. Normalmente o loiro não gostava de falar do seu passado.

- Eu não quero falar nesse assunto.

- O que quer fazer agora? – mudou de assunto rapidamente. O passado sempre o afetava mais do que afetava a ela.

- Temos aula amanhã, sabia? – só que ao contrário de todas as pessoas que passaram pela Slytherin, ele era pontual e dedicado aos estudos. Demorou três anos para se adaptar ao mundo trouxa. Agora já havia quase seis anos que ele estava longe de suas origens.

- Somente à tarde, além das aulas de amanhã serem uma chatice – ela não era tão dedicada aos estudos quanto dele. Opostos que se atraiam perfeitamente. Tão opostos que não tinham coragem de assumir seu relacionamento na frente de seus amigos.

- Minha casa ou sua? – ela tinha toda razão, além de fazer séculos que eles não tinham um tempo suficientemente longo para namorar e matar as saudades que estava dela.

- O que preferir – como sempre ela deixou isso a encargo do moreno. A mente dele trabalhava muito mais rápido que a sua e provavelmente já havia bolado algo para tornar a noite inesquecível.

O loiro sorriu malicioso antes de mudar bruscamente de rumo e agora se dirigir a casa da colega. Repassou mentalmente o que tinha disponível na residência para poder usar nela.

- Você que pediu – aquelas latas de leite condensado deveriam ser o suficiente essa noite. Agora a próxima ele teria que pensar em algo mais original do que aquilo.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eram três horas da manhã quando estacionou próximo a entrada de funcionários do ministério. Sabia que teria uma bela de uma ressaca depois, todavia precisava trabalhar no momento. Maldita a hora que Moody lhe encarregou de fazer aquele turno. Definitivamente ela não deveria ter aceitado dividir aquela garrafa de snirnoff com ele.

Tinha tanto aurores naquele bendito lugar e tinham que chamar quem? Justo ela que só queria uma boa noite de sono. Praguejava mentalmente quem foi o estúpido que a convocou. Doze horas de trabalho, isso significava que teria que agüentar até a tarde seguida. Droga, droga e droga. Maldita a hora que aceitou ser guarda-costas daquele belo moreno. O pior de tudo era que ainda teria que perder suas aulas na universidade. Céus, não tinha como sua vida ficar pior.

- Ainda bem que chegou – não era Moody quem falava. Era seu chefe. Contornou sua vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno. Para Plutão também servia.

Somente concordou com um aceno afirmativo e dirigiu-se para seu lugar. Tinha tantos aurores que ainda não havia decorado nem um quarto dos nomes. Tonks e Moody deveriam se sentir honrados que ela havia decorado seus nomes, pensava mal-humorada.

O relógio parecia que andava para trás, tanto que as horas demoravam para passar. Kammy apoiou os cotovelos na mesa enquanto sua cabeça repousava em suas mãos. Não havia nada para fazer naquele lugar. Havia deixado seu pequeno toca discos em casa, o que significava que teria que passar o resto da noite cantarolando as músicas e torcendo para que não pegasse no sono enquanto as horas não passavam. De repente, a quietude se transformou em agitação.

- Ataque de dementadores, na zona leste da cidade – gritou uma voz da porta, o que fez todos os presentes se levantarem apressados e se dirigirem para lá para ir ao local indicado, causando um tumulto na sala.

Demorou um minuto para o cérebro da loira assimilar a informação e levantar-se da cadeira assustada. O coração da jovem Black saltava do peito. Neowën morava daquele lado da cidade.

N.A.: Novamente o cap foi reescrito. Na versão antiga não dava para entender a relação do Ed com a Belle, agora os dois estão juntos \õ/ Dessa vez são somente duas notinhas xD

1) Cambridge realmente é uma cidade inglesa *procurei no Google* ela é conhecida por ser rival de Oxford

2) Ciaran – nome inglês, significa negro como a noite – e sim, ele vai voltar a aparecer.

3) O carro da Kam foi sugestão da minha irmã gêmula de coração. Aishiteru mor, apesar de você não acompanhar a fic

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo õ/


	6. Cap 5: Perseguições

Ela correu para perto de seus colegas, empurrando-os. Precisava chegar logo a saída do edifício para poder ir ao encontro do moreno. Assim que conseguiu, aparatou no minuto seguinte perto de seu carro. Jamais conseguiria defender três trouxas somente com a varinha. Adentrou no carro, colocou a chave na ignição, girou-a e engatou a marcha. Não seria o método mais rápido, contudo era o mais eficiente. Os dementadores não eram os únicos perigos que enfrentaria.

Ela praguejava mentalmente. Os dementadores estavam se multiplicando mais rápido do que ela imaginava e estavam muito mais próximos do moreno do que ela supunha. O que mais teria que enfrentar para mantê-lo a salvo? Ela corria desesperadamente pelas ruas sem ao menos ligar para as regras de trânsito. Parecia que ela estava testando a carro para saber se seus feitiços funcionavam. Estacionou de qualquer jeito na calçada e lançou-se para fora do carro. O ar gélido que aqueles seres emanavam já estavam afetando-a.

- Expecto Patronum! – lançou o feitiço no dementador mais perto. Eram vários, seria muito difícil lutar desse jeito. O pior de tudo é que ela estava numa área de residências trouxas. Se algum a visse seria o fim de sua carreira.

A porta de uma das residências se abriu com um estrondo e de dentro saiu um belo garoto. Seus cabelos eram pretos, levemente arrepiados, com uma mecha que caía sobre seus olhos, lhe dando um charme adicional. Ele parecia espantado ao observar os seres altos e encapuzados, sendo muito mais altos que ele próprio.

Seus orbes amendoados se arregalaram com o susto, principalmente por notar que eles eram reais, pois sentia o hálito gelado do ser bater em seu rosto antes de sentir algo quente esbarrando em si e o afastar a dita criatura. Mal teve tempo de respirar aliviado quando notou que havia algo muito próximo de si.

- O quê? – seus olhos se arregalaram de susto ao finalmente perceber a presença da estranha garota que portava uma varinha. Ele só foi se tocar que era realmente uma varinha depois que seu coração voltou ao normal e sua respiração tornou-se novamente compassada.

Ela era realmente bonita. Baixa, cabelos loiríssimos e belos olhos azuis. Era realmente alguém que chamava a atenção onde quer que passe. Ele tinha a sensação de já ter visto aqueles olhos em algum lugar.

- É melhor você vir comigo – disse a loira. Sua expressão demonstrava que estava preocupada com ele.

- Eu nem te conheço, por que deveria ouvir o que você diz? – seu pai havia lhe ensinado a desconfiar de desconhecido, principalmente aqueles que ele não sabia quem era nem da onde tinha surgido.

- Caso não percebeu sua vida corre perigo e eu sou a única no momento que pode te ajudar – esbravejou a garota. Era muito ironia ele confiar plenamente na sua identidade secreta e desconfiar da verdadeira somente porque ela havia acabado de salvar a sua vida.

- Como posso confiar em você? – ele estava receoso. Sua noite parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo de uma hora para outra.

- Dei-me somente uma chance e eu te salvo dos dementadores – havia algo em seus belos orbes azuis que passavam conforto e segurança. Ele estava levemente tentado a acreditar nela, mesmo que não tivesse provas suficientes que ela era confiável.

- Esse é o nome daquela criatura... – parou a frase no meio ao notar que mais seres misteriosos se aproximavam, agora em maior número.

- Que por um acaso está voltando, é sim – confirmou com o semblante sério. Ela girou a varinha deixando próxima de seu peito. Aparentava estar concentrada em algo.

O moreno virou-se para constatar o que a garota havia falado. Era realmente verdade. Eles estavam cada vez mais próximos e havia mais de um. Kammy fechou os olhos por um momento e voltou a ordenar o feitiço. Pela segunda vez na noite o cão prateado voltou a aparecer. Havia dementadores demais para um único patrono dar conta do recado. O moreno ficou novamente assustado, desta vez pelo tamanho do cão prateado. Nunca havia visto um cão daquela cor muito menos daquele tamanho.

Antes mesmo que o rapaz desse sua resposta definitiva, ela pegou sua mão e aparatou. Para ele era uma nova sensação. Muito desagradável por sinal. Parecia que algo o comprimia dolorosamente, como se quisesse fazê-lo diminuir de tamanho da maneira mais dolorosa possível. A sensação veio tão rápido quanto passou. Logo que se recuperou do choque, viu que se encontravam alguns metros de onde estava anteriormente. Ele julgou ter se deslocado num piscar de olhos. Sem saber o que havia acontecido, a bruxa o empurrou para dentro do carro, aparatou novamente desta vez no lado do motorista e deu partida no carro imediatamente.

- O que... Você fez? – perguntou após alguns minutos quando se recuperou do choque. Sua respiração ainda estava levemente descompassada, porém ele já conseguia raciocinar com calma.

- Aparatação. Significa você desaparecer em um lugar e reaparecer em outro no mesmo instante – tinha certeza que o moreno não entenderia muito bem o que havia acontecido por não estar acostumado com os feitiços e bruxarias.

- O que você é? – a auror ficou levemente surpresa. Foi o primeiro trouxa que fez a pergunta certa. Geralmente todos perguntavam quem ela era.

- Perguntas depois – ela acelerou após um pequeno impacto que fez o coração do rapaz disparar consideravelmente. Não haviam se livrado completamente do problema. Demoraria certo tempo para explicar a verdade e mais tempo para fazê-la acreditar.

- Qual seu nome? – olhava intensamente para ela. Tinha novamente a sensação de reconhecer aquele olhar de algum lugar. Ele estava fazendo justamente o que seu pai havia lhe proibido de fazer: falar e confiar em desconhecidos.

- Kammy Engels – ela deu seu codnome. Por hora não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela era uma Black. Nem mesmo os bruxos acreditariam que ela havia se regenerado, quem dirá os trouxas que sofreram nas mãos de sua _"família"._

- Para onde estamos indo? – sabia que aquela era uma pergunta que ela lhe responderia. Ao que parecia, aqueles seres encapuzados – como era mesmo o nome que ela havia designado-os? – representavam perigo, um grande perigo.

- Para a casa dos seus amigos – fez uma curva fechada para a esquerda, quase fazendo o carro capotar. Mesmo que dirigisse a uma velocidade muito acima do permitido e que Neowën jamais chegou a atingir, ela tinha perfeito controle do carro que pilotava.

- Como assim? – estranhou. Ela nem ao mesmo sabia quem eram seus amigos. Como poderia supor que ele realmente tinha amigos? Ela estava o vigiando. Foi esse pensamento que o atingiu naquele momento.

- Para a casa do Nixon, para ser mais exata – novamente fez uma corpo fechada, agora para a direita e por um breve segundo o moreno vislumbrou uma faixa preta do braço dela.

- O quê? – agora mesmo que ele não confiava. Como se não bastasse envolvê-lo nessa corrida maluca, ela ainda pensava em envolver seus amigos nisso.

- Neowën – ela olhou em seus orbes amendoados por um instante antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada. Mesmo desviando o olhar ela sabia de cada obstáculo a sua frente. Ele não chegou a ver, mais por um instante lhe pareceu que os objetos saltavam para longe do carro – Dá para você colaborar um pouco? Está sendo difícil salvar as nossas vidas se você não cooperar – esbravejou ela. Sentia o corpo da garota tremer perto do seu, embora ainda não soubesse como ela poderia sentir tanto frio assim.

- Vire a direita – pensando bem, ele também estava com frio. Ela tinha razão. Já havia salvado sua vida duas vezes daquele dementes, bem o nome não era exatamente esse, mas ela o livrou deles.

Mesmo não confiando na garota, ele a guiou. Não sabia por que, mas de alguma forma sentia que ela não queria seu mal. Podia ser somente uma impressão, contudo tinha plena certeza que era verdade. Ela estacionou muito bem para uma bruxa e para quem estava a mais de 180 km/h.

- Como sabe meu nome? – como ela se recusou a responder ele tentou uma nova abordagem – Você é uma bruxa, não é? – já havia ouvido murmúrios no escritório de seu pai a respeito desse assunto. Não que o velho soubesse disso, é claro.

- De certa forma. Vamos? – ela lhe estendeu a mão e esperou que ele a aceitasse.

Lancaster sabia que por mais que tentasse manter um diálogo, ela não lhe contaria nada. Recusou o contato da mão dela e caminhou para a entrada do prédio. A loira o seguiu conformada e abriu a porta da portaria com um feitiço não verbal. Subiram pelo elevador já que o apartamento de Edward era no último andar. Apertaram a campainha e esperaram que alguém a abrisse. O clima entre eles estava tenso.

- Neowën, eto, quem você é? – uma garota que cabelos loiros e cacheados atendeu a porta, ainda sonolenta. Ainda era de madrugada e a única luz do ambiente era a fraca iluminação do corredor.

- Isabelle, certo? – perguntou a outra loira. Mesmo com a fraca iluminação, reconhecia a silhueta da garota.

- Como sabe? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de intriga. Como assim a outra sabia seu nome? Isso soava como perigo.

- Explicações mais tarde – sorriu – O Nixon está ai, não está? – perguntou pelo loiro. Torcia para seu faro estar certo. Seria impossível até mesmo para ela manter quatro trouxas longe de comensais e sabesse lá que outras criaturas Voldemort mandaria.

- Entrem, eu vou chamá-lo – para seu amigo trazê-la até ali ela deveria ser de confiança. O instinto dele nunca havia falhado.

Antes de desaparecer pelo corredor, Belle acionou o interruptor deixando a luz amarelada da lâmpada iluminar fracamente o ambiente. Os dois adentraram no apartamento e se acomodaram no sofá. Tyler rapidamente foi até o quarto e chamou o outro rapaz. Este era loiro, alto, com um olhar enigmático e atendia pelo nome de Edward. Pelo seu semblante dava para notar que não havia gostado nem um pouco dessa visita repentina.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou levemente irritado ao ser acordado àquela hora da noite. Na realidade por terem estragado o final de sua noite. O sabor do leite condensado estava muito bom na pele dela.

- Uma confusão enorme, uns seres altos... – começou o moreno, contudo antes que chegasse ao final da frase foi interrompido pela auror.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta que você provavelmente não vai responder? – perguntou rapidamente antes que seus piores receios se tornassem realidade. Ela mordeu os lábios levemente ao sentir a costumeira ardência em sua pele. Sabia que aquilo representava um perigo ainda maior que os dementadores.

- Se sabe que eu não vou responder por que perguntou? – devolveu o loiro. Era perspicaz e astuto demais para se deixar envolver pela conversa de carochinha dela.

- Sozinha eu não vou conseguir proteger vocês três. Eu preciso de ajuda mágica – frisou muito bem a palavra mágica, demonstrando que sabia do segredo que Nixon guardou com tanto afinco.

- Isabelle, leve-a para a cozinha e prepare um chá para nós. Eu preciso falar com o Neo – tinha certeza que ao menos seu amigo lhe daria as respostas que queria ouvir já que a garota parecia não estar muito tentada a fazer isso.

Sem alternativas, a Tyler obedeceu. A bruxa seguiu em seu alcanço sabendo que não poderia contrariá-lo, não enquanto dependesse da ajuda dele para manter todos a salvo.

- Até agora não nos disse seu nome – a anfitriã tentou começar uma conversa civilizada enquanto preparava o chá calmamente. Estava desconfiada demais, ainda mas principalmente depois que viu a figura da caveira no braço esquerdo dela. Era a marca características dos comensais.

- Kammy Engels – Engels era o sobrenome de seu padrasto, quer dizer, do cara que viveu com sua mãe depois de seu nascimento. Nunca o havia conhecido e ela duvidava que ele quisesse conhecê-la mesmo se tivesse tido uma oportunidade.

- Eu perguntei seu nome verdadeiro.

- Como sabe que é falso? – ela pareceu surpresa ao notar que o pequeno truque não tinha funcionado pela primeira vez em anos.

- Uma trouxa não se tornaria comensal da morte – deixou claro que reparou na marca gravada a fogo em seu braço esquerdo. Tyler sabia que era gravado a fogo devido as informações que Edward havia lhe confidenciado.

- Isso é uma informação que pretendo não divulgar – ela tentou esconder a marca para que não ficasse mais a vista. Parecia que tinha vergonha de ser quem era.

- Como pretende que confiamos em você se nos esconde algo? – a loira aprendeu a ser extremamente direta devido à convivência com seu namorado.

- Se você tivesse um passado como o meu você também não iria querer ele divulgado por ai – era única e exclusivamente por causa de seu passado que ela não queria dizer que era uma Black. Ela não teve escolha ao se tornar uma comensal, contudo tinha o peso de inúmeros roubos, torturas e assassinatos em suas costas.

Belle, com algum esforço devido a altura, conseguiu pegar uma bandeja numa das prateleiras mais altas do armário, colocou os copos de chá dos meninos na mesma, porém antes de ir para sala, entregou uma para a garota.

- Toma, vai de fazer bem – sorriu. A expressão grave no rosto da outra a tornava mais velha do que aparentava ser. Conseguiu perceber uma ponta de melancolia nos belos orbes azuis.

- Obrigado – murmurou baixinho. Girava a xícara entre as palmas da mão como se o calor que emanava do objeto poderia esquentá-la.

Quando voltou encontrou-a no mesmo lugar. A auror estava encostada no balcão, ainda com o copo de chá na mão e observava a janela pensativa. Foi assim que Isabelle a encontrou, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. A marca antes avermelhada tornava-se levemente acinzentada agora.

- Você está bem? – uma ponta de preocupação se sobrepôs a razão, fazendo com que se importasse com o estado da outra. Não só pela tristeza e melancolia que via nos orbes dela, mas também pela expressão de dor à medida que a tonalidade da marca mudava.

- Na medida do possível – ela bebeu um gole do chá. A dor em seu braço estava se tornando insuportável. Se eles não agissem logo seria tarde demais.

- Nem eu nem Ed quiséssemos perguntar na frente do Neowën, mas porque uma comensal o protegeria? – perguntou intrigada. O loiro havia lhe pedido para arrancar dela o maior número de informações possíveis.

- Eu deixei minha vida de comensal quando entrei para o Ministério da Magia – era uma meia-verdade, mais a loira não precisava saber disso. Ela só havia deixado completamente sua vida de comensal quando entrou para Ordem e encontrou Sirius, o único que havia conseguido chegar de verdade ao seu coração.

- Então você é uma auror? – diante da confirmação, a Tyler continuou – Então você está protegendo-o a pedido do Ministério – deduziu a loira. Se eles haviam colocado um bruxo para proteger Keenan, certamente haviam colocado a garota para proteger o filho.

- Não exatamente – girou a xícara entre as mãos. Kammy aparentava desconforto ao compartilhar aquela parte da história com ela – Eu faço parte de um grupo que não concorda com as ações do Ministério. Um grupo de resistência, digamos assim – confiava tanto nos dois quanto estes confiavam nela. Ainda não queria que eles soubessem que ela trabalhava para a Ordem.

Um grito vindo da sala chamou a atenção de ambas. Elas correram até o local, sem encontrar nada suspeito, a não ser a expressão de choque no rosto de Neowën e a expressão severa no rosto de Nixon. Edward segurava em sua mão uma pena avermelhada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Tyler preocupada ainda mais depois de ver a expressão nos rostos de seus dois amigos. Aquilo só tendia a ficar pior.

- Não sei – murmurou o moreno atônito – Um pássaro surgiu do nada e deixou cair aquilo – apontou para o objeto nas mãos do loiro. Suas mãos tremiam com o susto.

A auror aproximou-se e retirou suavemente a pena da mão do rapaz. Parecia que a pena era um aviso. Mais um aviso do quê?

- Aquilo era uma fênix e me devolve isso! – bradou irado para a intrusa. Já não bastava a presença dela, agora tinha que aturar ela tomar o comando da situação. Como todo bom Slytherin, ele adorava mandar nas pessoas.

- Fawkes – reconheceu finalmente a bruxa e logo sentiu o braço arder dolorosamente tanto quanto havia sentido na universidade mais cedo.

A garota gelou na hora e apertou o braço esquerdo. Todos olharam preocupados em sua direção. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava e isso não era nada bom. Ainda não sabia por que, mais não poderia deixar que os comensais conseguissem colocar suas mãos no moreno.

- Alguém poderia me falar o que está acontecendo? Primeira aparece criaturas sobrenaturais, depois ela e agora uma ave que deveria estar extinta. É demais para mim! – desabafou o moreno. Ele odiava não saber o que estava acontecendo. Como todo bom leonino, ele adorava estar no controle e definitivamente ele não estava no controle desde que a garota havia surgido sabe-se lá de onde.

- Eles ainda estão atrás de você e dessa vez não estão sozinhos – foi Kammy quem lhe respondeu. Claro que com meias-verdades e não a história completa como ele gostaria.

- Aqueles seres encapuzados? – perguntou um pouco menos confuso. Não sabia o que ele faziam, contudo estava plenamente satisfeito de não ter descoberto. Algo lhe disse que não iria gostar do que encontraria.

- Você está dizendo que os comensais estão atrás dele? – Nixon estava pasmo, assim como Isabelle. Eles sabiam tudo que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, porém não pensavam que a situação estava séria a esse ponto.

- Dementadores também – informou a loira – Você sabe aparatar? – virou-se para o loiro. Sua prioridade no momento era salvar todo mundo e não dar explicações ao moreno. Ele poderia ter as explicações que desejasse quando estivessem seguros.

- Apar.. o quê? – Neowën estava confuso. Havia esquecido tudo que a garota havia lhe falado sobre deslocamentos bruxos apesar dele não saber ainda que isso era um deslocamento.

- Sabe ou não sabe? – a voz da auror continha uma urgência que o moreno jamais havia visto nem mesmo quando os demen... Mais alguma coisa havia atacado-os.

- Sei – respondeu curto e grosso. Não gostava que lhe dessem ordens e já imaginava o que a garota iria lhe pedir em seguida.

- Ótimo. Agora... – foi interrompido pelo Lancaster.

- Mas o que... – sabia que estava lhe devendo muitas explicações. Era as explicações ou suas vidas e definitivamente ela optava por salvar suas vidas, ainda mais que a marca se tornava mais preta a cada instante e doía pra caramba.

- Prometo que te explico depois, Neowën. Agora não temos tempo – voltou-se novamente para Nixon praticamente cuspindo as informações, pois sabia que o tempo era curto – Segure a mão de Isabelle e aparate no quadrante norte a 33° daqui – ela passou as coordenadas – AGORA!

O loiro não contestou ao ouvir passos no corredor. Com dois "clecs" surdos, os quatro desapareceram da sala e tornaram a aparecer na calçada. A auror tornou a aparatar e reaparecer ao lado do motorista.

O moreno sentou-se no lado do passageiro enquanto os demais se acomodaram no banco traseiro. Quase podia jurar que os demais eram capazes de ouvir seu coração martelar contra o peito. Com alguns toques da varinha, Kammy tornou o carro invisível e brindado. Engatou a primeira marcha e partiu com velocidade, o que fez Neo sorrir. Sempre quis correr como naqueles rachas de rua, a exemplo do filme, Velozes e Furiosos. Ela estava praticamente a 200 km/h e não dava indícios de que baixaria a velocidade do automóvel.

- E a Rose? – perguntou a Tyler quando passaram pelo lado norte da cidade. Foi a única que se lembrou que a morena não estava com eles.

- Onde fica a casa? – diminuiu a velocidade um pouco, contudo ainda não era o recomendado para se transitar pela cidade

- Phoenix Street, a dois quilômetros daqui – informou o moreno.

- Ligue e avise que estamos indo lá, pegá-la – acelerou o carro. Sabia muito bem como chegar lá.

Ela virou bruscamente para a esquerda, o que fez a marca em seu braço esquerdo ficar visível e o Lancaster notou. Era uma caveira com a língua saltada para fora, totalmente preta. Ele gostou daquilo, pois achava que era uma simples tatuagem. A mesma estacionou bruscamente fazendo todos se perguntarem onde ela tinha aprendido a dirigir daquele jeito.

- Neowën... – a morena abriu a porta após terem batido na mesma. Ainda estava levemente irritado com o moreno.

- É... eu... – ele não sabia como explicar pra ela tudo que estava acontecendo sem parecer maluco ou desequilibrado.

- Inimigos políticos do Primeiro-Ministro querem seqüestrar o Neowën e ele se recusa a te deixar para trás – foi a loira quem o salvou, poupando-o de inventar uma mentira que fosse boa o suficiente para convencê-la.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa e volto em dois minutos – avisou a morena. Ela fechou a porta e deixou os dois esperando-a na soleira.

- Que história foi essa? – perguntou assim que se viram sozinhos. Ela tinha uma capacidade de raciocínio incrível. Perguntava-se aonde ela tinha estado para ter ficado tão boa.

- Ela não iria acreditar que bruxos das trevas estão te perseguindo, acredite em mim – sorriu confortando-o. Ela parecia extremamente cansada. Perguntava-se quando foi a última vez que ela pegou no sono.

Estranhamente ele acreditou. Exatamente em dois minutos ela estava de volta e os três partiram para o carro. Ed e Belle estranharam a morena ter se aprontado tão rápido porque normalmente ela demorava mais de uma hora para se arrumar mesmo que fosse fazer compras na esquina. Agradeceriam mais tarde ao ser que proferiu este milagre. Cerca de dez minutos mais tarde eles entraram em uma área deserta, fazendo todos duvidarem da capacidade de Engels.

Até que bateram no nada, aparentemente, e o carro simplesmente sumiu deixando-o parado no ar. A bruxa puxou a varinha e cortou a pele do pulso fazendo o sangue gotejar e cair no vácuo. Tudo se tornou claro como água. Uma modesta casa apareceu, ladeada por um belo jardim. Eles ainda estavam dentro do carro. A auror manobrou e o colocou na garagem. Todos desceram atordoados. O moreno viu o pulso ainda gotejando e perguntou preocupado.

- Você cortou a veia! – ele tinha horror a sangue. Já estava passando mal só de ver o pequeno filete gotejar pelo chão.

- Seus conhecimentos de anatomia são limitados – ela sorriu debochada, como se quisesse deixá-lo desconfortável - Pergunte ao Nixon o que eu cortei – o simples comentou o fez supor que ela sabia muito mais de seus amigos do que aparentava.

- Você fala como se soubesse tudo da minha vida – desabafou desanimado. Não sabia o porquê, mais a sensação dela ser um desconhecida o afetava mais do que ele gostaria que afetasse.

- Eu posso descobrir, é só eu querer – disse convencida. Descobriu que brincar com o moreno era muito mais divertido do que brincar com Ciaran.

- Kammy é seu nome, certo? – perguntou o loiro com as mãos dentro do casaco. Diante da confirmação dela, Ed puxou a varinha e ordenou – Legilimens!

Tudo que conseguiu vislumbrar foi um belo arco entalhado, como se uma névoa passasse por ele. A cena continuou a mesma até que a bruxa quebrou o contato visual.

- O que é aquele arco? – Nixon não estava entendendo mais nada. A loira estava se mostrando muito mais talentosa do que ele a julgou.

- Eu também sei oclumência, Edward – zombava Engels – Ou você concentra seu pensamento numa única lembrança ou bloqueia totalmente sua mente – claro que ela não disse que a teoria era muito mais fácil que a prática.

- E por que não fez isso? – o modo como Isabelle falava demonstrava que ela sabia muito mais sobre o mundo da magia que meros trouxas.

- É difícil. Nunca aprendi direito a controlar minhas emoções – alguma hora ela teria que lhe dar informações se quisesse que eles confiassem nela.

- O que está acontecendo? – indagou Rosalie alarmada. Seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo de uma hora para outra. Chegava a preferir a presença desconcertante de "Cath" a louca e psicopata da loira.

Foi só ai que a auror notou o estado do moreno. Apesar de ainda estar no mesmo lugar seu corpo inteiro tremia. De raiva, de frustração, de incompetência. O ar a sua volta tornou-se mais denso. Era como se um escudo protetor o envolvesse. Nem mesmo Rose teve coragem de se aproximar.

Kam reconheceu aquela sensação na hora. Sirius ficava do mesmo jeito quando estava preso na mansão Black e criava o campo magnético ao seu redor. Aproximou-se do garoto até encontrar a barreira que o protegia. Antes que pudesse quebrá-la, Neowën disse a mesma palavra que o loiro usou minutos atrás.

- Legilimens!

Um segundo antes seus olhares se cruzaram. Foi mais que o suficiente para que ele quebrasse todas as defesas da garota e penetrasse em sua mente. Lancaster não sabia o que estava fazendo até que encontrou algo que jamais presenciou. Nunca havia estado num lugar tão mórbido quanto aquele que presenciava. Perto daquilo os cemitérios até pareciam normais.

_Era um arco grande, muito maior que ele, levemente entalhado, além de ser velho e esfarrapado. Havia uma espécie de véu o encobrindo e este balançava suavemente como se uma fraca brisa o fizesse esvoaçar. Não teve muito tempo de analisar o véu. Vislumbrou um feixe vermelho atingir um homem e o mesmo cair no dito arco._

_- Sirius... – berraram duas vozes distintas. Uma delas pertencia a um homem e a outra a uma jovem._

_A jovem saiu correndo atrás da assassina enquanto o rapaz foi parada por um homem mais velho. O cabelo loiro atraiu sua atenção ao passar pela porta que conduzia para fora do aposento. Resolveu segui-la. O moreno viu a bruxa alcançar a outra e ambas começaram a lutar. Ficou impressionado com o modo que elas lutaram. Parecia que aquele era um duelo de vida ou morte._

_A pequena, de frágil não tinha nada. A outra parecia mais velha que ela, insana e inconseqüente. Alguns segundos depois a loira caiu no chão, contorcendo-se. Sua expressão era de pura dor. Da outra parecia prazer. Parecia ainda mais louca do que ele a julgou a principio._

_A morena correu e deixou-a ali, sangrando. Ele queria correr e ajudá-la. Quando a alcançou sentiu sua mão passar por ela como se ele fosse um mero fantasma. Tudo ficou escuro de repente._

Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava de volta ao belo jardim. Kammy estava ajoelhada no chão, de cabeça baixa. Ao se aproximar da garota percebeu que a mesma chorava. Aquilo parecia doloroso para ela. Nem de longe lembrava a jovem forte e decidida que vira em seus sonhos, ou sabe-se lá que nome se dava aquilo.

- Kammy... – começou sem jeito. Se ele não viveu aquilo só poderia pertencer a loira.

- Satisfeito com o estrago? – acusou ainda chorando.

Ele se aproximou e abaixou ficando ao lado dela antes que a mesma tivesse uma oportunidade de afastá-lo. Não sabia o que a fez chorar daquela maneira, mas odiava ver alguém chorando na sua frente, ainda mais se era uma garota.

- Eu só quero ajudar!

- Já ouvi isso antes – sua voz não deixou brecha para o mesmo tentar uma aproximação.

- Agora sou eu que peço para você confiar em mim, nem que seja só um pouquinho – ele secou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo belo rosto. Ele passou os braços ao redor da garota e a trouxe para mais perto.

Neowën a pegou no colo e caminhou com a garota para dentro da residência. Todos os seguiram penalizados, menos Rose que sentia que estava perdendo terreno. Neowën nunca foi tão gentil com uma garota como foi com ela. O que as outras tinham que Rose não possuía? Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, com a loira sentada no colo dele e o mesmo acariciando seus cabelos loiros. Ela já parecia mais calma.

- Melhor agora? – perguntou prestativo.

- Desculpa – murmurou constrangida – Você não tem nada a ver com meu passado e eu fico descontando em você.

- Sem problemas – somente sorriu – Só gostaria de saber o que foi que eu fiz – não era a primeira vez que algo de anormal acontecia ao moreno.

- De algum jeito você conseguiu quebrar minhas defesas e penetrar em minha mente – mesmo ela tendo explicado de um jeito bem sucinto, o Lancaster ainda não sabia ao certo o que havia feito.

- Quem era aquela mulher morena que você estava lutando? – perguntou curioso. Se aquilo era uma lembrança como ele suponha, queria saber o que a morena havia feito para Kammy a odiar tanto.

- Bellatrix Black Lestrange – todos puderam vislumbrar uma ponta de ódio contida em seu olhar.

Edward se remexeu desconfortável a menção daquele nome. Ele também trazia lembranças que o mesmo gostaria de esquecer.

- Por que ela te atacou daquele jeito? Por que você estava sangrando? – curiosidade era um de seus maiores defeitos.

- Digamos que temos um ódio recíproco – a Black não queria envolvê-lo na sua vingança. Já bastava ela sofrendo com aquela história.

- E você não vai contar o porquê, não é? – disse Nixon com ironia.

- Exatamente – preferiu não entrar em detalhes.

- Você esconde segredos demais – não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação. Essa garota parecia cada minuto mais misteriosa.

- Você também – devolveu na mesma moeda.

- Será que alguém pode finalmente me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou uma Hallemberg extremamente irritada. Era a única que não tinha nem uma noção do que estava acontecendo.

- Quer a verdade ou uma versão agradável aos seus ouvidos? – perguntou acidamente a loira. Pelo que já tinha visto, a morena era mimada ao extremo.

- Eu não gosto das suas ironias – contestou a morena – Ainda sim prefiro a verdade.

- Ainda existem bruxos por ai e alguns deles estão atrás do Neowën – Edwart era um bruxo e os outros dois – Isabelle e Neowën – já pareciam saber daquilo, então não faria tanta diferença assim contar a verdade a Hallemberg.

Rose começou a rir descontroladamente. Ainda achava que aquilo era uma história muito bem contada para enganá-los.

- Incêndio! – chamas avermelhadas surgiram diante do olhar incrédulo da morena para logo em seguida sumir com um jato de água – Agora acredita em mim? – os olhos da garota estavam mais escuros do que antes. Seus belos olhos azuis pareciam ter se tornado cinza.

- Como isso é possível? Digo, os bruxos existirem.

- Na medida do possível permanecemos ocultos sem revelar nossa presença. Mas tem um bruxo muito maligno que quer ver os não-bruxos mortos e extintos – certamente entraria em conflito com a garota se começasse a citar a hierarquia bruxa.

- Então aquela organização que você falou combate esse bruxo maligno? – finalmente a Tyler juntava as coisas.

- Como pode existir bruxos por ai e os ditos não-bruxos não serem avisados? – o moreno estava colocando seu lado nacionalista para fora. Em sua cabeça ele achava que todos deveriam ser avisados para poderem se defender.

- Somente o primeiro-ministro em exercício é avisado. Ou seja, somente o seu pai sabia dessa verdade, além de vocês agora.

- Como assim meu pai sabia? – começava a sentir o ódio correr por suas veias. Seu pai sabia disso tudo e ainda sim escondeu a verdade dele fazendo acreditar que a idéia de guarda-costas era somente para discipliná-lo.

- Isso é informação confidencial Neowën. Não era para ninguém saber além do seu pai – suspirou desanimada. Ela tinha mexido num formigueiro sem saber.

- Ora, ora, a traidora resolveu se esconder aqui – disse uma voz de fora.

Edward e Kammy gelaram na hora. Eles reconheceram a voz. Quem ficou com mais medo foi Ed, pois o dono da voz estragou sua vida.

- E trouxe seus amiguinhos – eles também reconheceram essa voz. Essa vez o sangue da auror correr mais rápido em suas veias.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Bellatrix? – perguntou com raiva, sabendo que seria ouvida do outro lado. Aparentemente eles não conseguiram quebrar todos os feitiços de proteção. Tinha uma pequena noção de qual era o feitiço que eles não haviam quebrado.

- Ora, ora, não posso fazer mais uma visitinha? – disse num tom amigável como se as duas fossem velhas amigas.

- Você não é bem-vinda – cortou-a totalmente.

- Ainda está com raiva de mim – dessa vez a Black usou o tom de voz infantil – Não superou a morte do Siriuszinho? – debochou sabendo que ela assunto iria desestruturá-la.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELE! – berrou perdendo totalmente a compostura.

- Ora, ora, você ainda ama aquele traidor – a voz do primeiro comensal se pronunciou.

- Fique calma – murmurou Neowën no ouvido da garota enquanto a abraçava por trás trazendo para mais perto do seu corpo. Isso fez com que a garota se acalmasse um pouco.

- Por que não os entrega, pequena Black? – a voz macia e pausada fez o medo correr nas veias da bruxa. Nas veias de Edward também pois sabia muito bem que os comensais do lado de fora não estavam sozinhos. Ambos sabiam que estavam totalmente enrascados. Se a proteção fosse quebrada seria o fim.

N.A.: Mais um cap reescrito pra vocês *-* As notas dessa vez são menores

1) a localização da casa da Rosalie realmente existe, eu procurei no Google Maps xD


	7. Cap 6: Esclarecimentos

- Quem é você? – perguntou Rose amedrontada. Sua mente lhe alertava dos perigos que essa voz representava.

- Ninguém com quem você tenha que se preocupar – a voz soltou uma gargalhada do lado de fora – Eu só quero o filho do primeiro Ministro.

- E quem disse... – começou o loiro, que foi interrompido pela auror.

- Por que você quer tanto o Neowën, querido lorde? – as últimas palavras saíram carregadas de ironia. Apesar do bruxo dizer que somente queria Lancaster, a loira tinha certeza que se a barreira fosse quebrada ele matava todo mundo.

- Você não mudou nada – comentou como se conversasse com um velho amigo – Você sabe que se eu quebrar essas patéticas defesas eu mato todos vocês, então por que não poupa tantas vidas inocentes e o entrega? – sua voz continuava macia e suave como se não estivesse discutindo um assassinato.

- Não – murmuraram as três vozes em conjunto. Eles não sabiam o que se passava na cabeça de Kammy e ainda não estavam inteiramente convencidos que ela era confiável.

- Com uma condição – a voz masculina do lado de fora pareceu ansiosa e satisfeita – Eu quero a vida de Bellatrix Black Lestrange na minha mão – ela propôs uma troca. A vida do belo moreno pela mais talentosa comensal que Voldemort possuía.

O silêncio pareceu mais pesado do que de costume. Ninguém acreditava no que ela havia acabado de pronunciar. Como assim ela estava negociando a vida de seu amigo com aqueles assassinos? Depois de um simples toque na varinha, ela voltou a falar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Isso vai segurá-lo por algum tempo – ao menos essa era a sua esperança.

- VOCÊ FALA... – Rosalie estava gritando. Precisava de alguma maneira por toda a sua raiva para fora e de preferência matar a loira em seguida.

- Fique quieta – fez um gesto para a morena se calar – Eu não sei até que ponto esse feitiço funciona. Temos que ser rápidos.

- Você faz jus ao título de auror – sorriu brevemente Edward – Qual é o plano? – foi o único que percebeu que Kammy não estava falando realmente sério quando fez aquela proposta ao bruxo.

- Nós temos que sair daqui pela rede de Flu. Se aparatarmos eles vão saber – ela escondeu o pequeno fato que eles não poderiam aparatar dentro da propriedade devido aos próprios feitiços de proteção.

- Tem o pó? – perguntou a Tyler obtendo a confirmação da garota em seguida – Para onde vamos?

- Largo Grimmauld, 12 – pela primeira vez na noite ela falava pausadamente para que todos compreendessem muito bem a informação e ela não precisasse repeti-la.

- Já ouvi falar desse lugar – todos se voltaram em direção a Tyler – É um lugar um tanto sombrio – aquele lugar parecia muito mais sombrio que um cemitério. Se pudesse escolher não colocaria os pés na propriedade.

- Ele jamais imagina que vou voltar pra lá depois de tudo – era uma estratégia arriscada e a auror sabia disso. A mansão Black não era mais o reduto da Ordem da Fênix e os feitiços que a protegiam já foram desfeitos com a morte de Sirius, mais não tinham outro lugar seguro para se esconderem até a bruxa conseguir deixá-los na casa dos Weasley.

- Não vou entregar minha melhor comensal – a voz do lado de fora voltou a falar. Aquela troca era inviável. Bellatrix ainda lhe era útil e ele não pretendia abrir mão do único comensal que daria a vida para salvá-lo.

- Você está acabada! – comentou a primeira voz masculina.

- Deixe de bobagem, maninha – disse Bella irônica – Você não vai viver por muito tempo – a morena preferia que a idiota morresse em suas mãos. Não perdoaria quem lhe tirasse essa oportunidade.

- Eu já disse isso uma vez. Se eu morrer eu te levo junto comigo pro inferno! – antes que alguém dentro da residência pudesse perceber, ela já tinha retirado o feitiço. Havia aprendido o Abaffiato com Sirius, o que impedia que qualquer um do lado de fora ouvisse o que falavam dentro da residência.

Voltou com o feitiço e em poucos segundos estavam todos em volta da lareira. A pequena pegou um saquinho perto da lareira e abriu na frente de Belle.

- Você primeiro – escolheu a loira para ser o primeira, pois Neowën e Rosalie precisariam de uma referencia para saber em qual lareira sair.

A loira jogou o pó dentro das chamas que se esverdearem em seguida. Disse o nome do lugar com clareza antes de desaparecer num piscar de olhos. Neo e Rose ficaram olhando abobadamente para as chamas que voltaram a se avermelhar.

- O quê? – murmurou Rose atônita.

- Para onde ela foi? – dessa fez foi Neo. Ele aceitava melhor o desconhecido do que sua amiga.

- Agora você – a bruxa estendeu o saquinho ao loiro. Havia não havia tempo para explicações, principalmente com o cerco que estava do lado de fora

- Não. Eu só saio daqui quando todos estiverem em segurança – aquele era um lado totalmente não Slytherin. Ao contrário de todos os membros da casa, ele se importava mais com seus amigos do que com sua própria segurança.

- Certo – seu olhar demonstrava determinação – Então você vai, Hallemberg – estendeu o saco de má vontade para a morena.

- Eu nem sei o que fazer – a morena estava realmente atordoada.

- Mantenha as mãos junto ao corpo, feche os olhos e disse o nome do lugar com clareza – aconselhou Edward.

- Eu nem sei qual é o lugar – ela estava amedrontada e com toda razão. Nunca se deu bem lidando com o desconhecido e agora não era diferente.

- Largo Grimmauld, 12 – a auror falou pausadamente – Agora vai! – estava quase empurrando a garota para as chamas. O que eles menos tinham era tempo e a morena só estava atrasando-os.

Sem alternativa, ela fez o que era mandado. Pegou um punhado do dito pó e o jogou nas chamas. Novamente as chamas adquiriram o tom verde. Entrou nas chamas e disse o nome com a devida clareza. Tudo que viram antes dela sumir foi a mesma fechar com os olhos com força conforme Nixon havia lhe instruído para fazer.

- O que raios está acontecendo? Você prometeu! – indagou raivoso à garota. Para ele promessa era uma dívida.

- Na sede, nós não temos tempo – estendeu o saquinho a ele. Ele viu em seus olhos uma urgência que nunca havia visto em olhar nenhum

- Eu realmente espero que você cumpra a promessa! – pegou um punhado do pó sem olhar nos olhos da garota e o jogou nas chamas.

Ele fez o mesmo que as garotas. Sentia seu corpo viajar numa velocidade muito alta. Fechou os olhos instintivamente tentando diminuir a incomodação. Quando tudo parou, ele se encontrava em uma sala sombria, sem qualquer iluminação ou presença de pessoas que a habitavam. Não demorou muito para que Nixon e Engels se juntassem ao resto do grupo. Antes de qualquer um se mexer, Kammy rastreou o lugar verificando se eles tinham companhia. Sua busca trouxe resultados negativos.

- Essa casa parece mal-assombrada – comentou a Tyler sentindo arrepios percorrerem sua espinha. Quando ouviu falar pela primeira vez só lugar imaginou-o como sombrio, agora estando realmente ali parecia ainda mais fantasmagórico do que em seus pesadelos.

- Ela só está desabitada – comentou a auror deixando o cheiro de mofo penetrar em suas narinas. Aquele lugar estava impregnado com lembranças.

A auror aproximou-se de uma das paredes passando seus dedos como se a acariciassem. O ponto onde ela parou era um banquinho, adornado por uma enorme queimadura. Ela estacou ali, como se aquele ponto fosse mais importante do que o resto do aposento.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rose ao notar os vários nomes que adornavam a parede. Demorou um minuto para notar que os nomes formavam uma gigantesca árvore que ocupava toda a sala.

- Por que ela está aqui? – perguntou o moreno apontando para um nome: Bellatrix. O nome lhe chamou atenção. Era o mesmo nome que a garota exigiu ao bruxo que os esperava do lado de fora da casa dela.

- Bem-vindo a Mui nobre e antiga Casa dos Black – a loira continuava a olhar fixamente para a queimadura na parede e não se virou para encará-lo quando ele lhe fez aquela pergunta.

- Como você conhece esse lugar? – indagou a outra loira.

- Você é uma Black, não é? – o olhar do loiro voltou-se para ela. Com sua excelente capacidade de raciocínio ele descobriu a identidade da garota a sua frente. Era por isso que a auror não queria que eles soubessem seu nome.

- Muito perpicaz – piscou a auror virando-se – Como descobriu? – já havia recuperado parte de seu autocontrole, pelo menos o suficiente para encará-los e ser confrontada.

- Desde que Bellatrix falou que vocês eram irmãs – como sempre a vagabunda fazia questão de chamá-la de maninha ironicamente.

- Eu não acredito – explodiu Neowën – Você quer matar sua própria irmã! – para ele que nunca teve um irmão e adoraria ter um, matar um parente tão próximo era quase uma blasfêmia.

- Garanto que se tivesse uma irmã como ela também iria querer matá-la – o sorriso debochado tomou conta de seu rosto.

- O que ela fez para que você a odiasse tanto? – tornou a indagar o moreno. O ódio da garota não parecia tão infundado assim. Parecia que a morena havia feito algo terrível para que a irmã a odiasse tanto.

- Tornou minha vida um inferno, tirando-me tudo que eu algum dia amei – tentava segurar as lágrimas a todo custo. Relembrar aquela maldita noite era um suplício para ela.

- Duvido que você ame alguém – o comentário da Hallemberg veio pontuado com ironia. A imagem que havia traçado da garota em sua mente era de alguém fria e sem sentimentos, não a garota cheia de traumas que a loira era na realidade.

Duas lágrimas percorreram o rosto de Kammy antes dela correr para fora do aposento. Isabelle foi a única que correu atrás dela, a única que possuía um coração mole demais para ignorá-la como os demais faziam. Subiu um lance de escada antes de encontrá-la. Encontravam-se em um corredor onde só havia dois quartos. O que a auror estava parado era no final do corredor. Sem nenhum receio ela escancarou a porta e caminhou com passos lentos para dentro do local. Isabelle a acompanhou. O nome na porta indicava que outrora pertencia a um homem. Sirius não parecia ser um nome de mulher.

O quarto era mais sombrio do que a sala no andar de baixa. A pouca luz que entrava permitiu que a Tyler conseguisse observar a decoração na parede. Vários quadros de motocicletas e mulheres quase nuas adornavam o ambiente como se quisessem esconder o verde musgo do papel de parede, mas o que chamou sua atenção foram as duas fotos bruxas que se moviam na parede.

Numa delas estavam quatro jovens sorridentes e a outra abrigava várias pessoas. Vários cabelos ruivos se destacavam, um homem quase maltrapilho, uma mulher excêntrica de cabelos rosados e bem no meio da foto estava a auror. Os cabelos loiríssimos não deixavam dúvidas. Estava sendo abraçada por um homem mais velho que ela e mesmo na foto seus olhos azuis procuravam os dele. A mão direita dele estava enroscada nos cabelos loiros dela, como se quisesse atraí-la para mais perto dele.

- Quem é ele? – seus olhos estavam fixos na foto. Quase podia jurar que havia um sorriso maroto no rosto dele

- Sirius Black, meu primo e o único homem que eu amei – a bruxa não precisou olhar na direção da outra para saber do que se tratava.

- Ela o matou – os olhos verdes da garota se iluminaram de compreensão - É por isso que você a odeia – costumava demorar um pouco para as informações se adequarem a sua intuição, porém quase sempre ela estava certa em suas deduções.

- Tem muito mais – as lágrimas ainda escorriam dos belos orbes azuis. Tyler estava tentada a abraçá-la e tirar a dor que via nos olhos dela.

- Duvido – os olhos triunfantes da morena demonstravam sua alegria – Ela só quer um motivo para se vingar – mesmo sem saber, ela já aceitava que a loira tinha motivos para se vingar da irmã, mesmo que achasse esses motivos mesquinhos.

- Se o Neowën não te ama, eu não tenho culpa, Hallemberg – Kammy finalmente explodiu, ela se controlou mais dessa vez do que havia se controlado em toda a sua vida – Antes de falar dos outros olhe para si mesma!

- Olha quem fala! – os orbes da morena brilharam perigosamente – Eu sou o último tipo de pessoa com quem você deve mexer – não havia dito aos seus amigos os segredos obscuros que rondavam a sua família.

- E eu sou o único tipo que você não deve mexer – os orbes azuis pareciam mais escuros e assustadores. Novamente eles pareciam acinzentados.

- Eu não tenho medo de você! – sua voz tremia, não se sabia se de medo ou raiva. Neowën a abraçou. Sabia muito bem que a morena se acalmava quando ele a tomava nos braços.

- Deveria. Eu fui criada para roubar, torturar, matar... Tudo isso com um simples toque de varinha. Inconscientemente a loira girava a varinha perfeitamente entre seus dedos. Costumava fazer isso quando brincava com a mente de suas vitimas.

Edward tomou a frente, ficando entre as duas. Sabia do pavio curta que sua amiga tinha e também sabia do desequilíbrio emocional da auror. Se não interferisse essas duas era capazes de se matar.

- Você é igualzinha ao meu pai, Rabastan – tentou desviar o assunto da conversa para um assunto menos perigoso, mas ao mesmo também queria saber mais sobre a loira

- Você é um Lestrange – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação – Isso explica a magia que o ronda – novamente a garota foi mais rápida em seu raciocínio do que ela. Ela praticamente impossível acreditar que ela fosse mais nova do que ele.

- Você o conhece? – ele parecia atordoado. Tanto por ela conhecer seu pai quanto por suas habilidades.

- Seu tio, Rodolphus, é casado com minha _querida irmãzinha _– era óbvio que as últimas palavras vieram totalmente irônicas – Você não é uma trouxa, Belle! – também não era uma pergunta. Estava começando a agradecer que a auror estava do lado deles e não na fileira dos inimigos. Ser uma auror e ao mesmo tempo uma comensal a tornava perigoso, extremamente perigosa.

- Eu sou um aborto – ela baixou a cabeça, não gostava nem um pouco de revelar sua história. Ed sabia o quanto sua garota sofria por não ser uma bruxa como os pais dela tanto desejavam.

- Ainda pensa em entregar o Neowën? – a raiva estava contida na voz de Rosalie. Não aceitaria essa garota nem que lhe dessem dinheiro para isso.

- Você não entendeu nada – foi Ed quem respondeu, sorrindo – Ela jamais tencionou entregar o Neo. Aquilo foi uma jogada de mestre, devo confessar – ele pareceu relutante ao dizer isso – Ela só queria ganhar tempo suficiente para nos tirar de lá sã e salvos. Eu só não entendo como você conseguiu ser uma auror sendo tão jovem – perguntou confuso em busca de respostas.

- Já que estamos trabalhando em conjunto eu te digo. Eu entrei para o Ministério com 14 anos. Não foi difícil terminar o treinamento.

Lestrange e Tyler trocaram olhares assombrados. Ela era o que? Uma máquina? Se eles já estavam de queixo caído agora imagine se soubessem que ela tinha entrado para a Durmstrang com apenas nove anos.

- Como? Era para você estar no quarto ano – Belle deixou escapar. A maioria dos estudantes ainda não sabia direito nem manter um duelo de varinhas contra seus colegas e ela já tinha entrado na maior organização do mundo bruxo.

- Quarto ano o que? – foi Rosalie quem perguntou. A cada minuto ela entendia menos.

- O que é Ministério? – foi a vez de Neowën. Sua mente filtrava melhor as coisas do que a morena.

- Existem três escolas bruxas tradicionais: Hogwarts, Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Em Hogwarts são sete anos de estudos. Na Durmstrang são cinco.

- E você se formou em qual? – o Lancaster parecia interessado.

- Durmstrang – somente uma palavra. Ela não acrescentou nada sobre a escola como o moreno queria que ela tivesse feito. Estava interessado em conhecê-la por inteiro e não pela metade como ela se mostrava.

Isabelle e Edward trocaram olhares assombrados. Como alguém que se formou na Durmstrang poderia ser bonzinho?

- Do mesmo jeito que você – ela sorriu triunfante demonstrando mais uma vez suas habilidades mágicas. A auror poderia ser péssima em controlar suas emoções e usar a Oclumência, mais era particularmente boa em usar a Legilimência.

- Para ter se formado na Durmstrang você deveria ser um bruxa maligna. Quem te transformou? – foi Edward quem perguntou. Era o único dali que conhecia a fundo a tradição das duas escolas.

Para Belle a resposta era clara. Era óbvio que Sirius era o autor. Não foi uma mera coincidência, eles terem parado ali. Eles estavam no quarto do moreno e a loira estava sentada na cama dele, abraçada a uma almofada que supunha conter o cheiro dele.

- Se eu acertar ganho algo? – a abortada tentou descontrair o clima e tentar fazer a garota sair da melancolia que se encontrava.

- Não, você sabe muito bem qual é a resposta – inconscientemente ela abraçou ainda mais forte a almofada.

- O que ele foi para você? – mesmo tendo feito a pergunta tinha medo da resposta. O jeito como ela falava demonstrava que ao amor que ela nutria pelo moreno foi muito bem correspondido por ela. O pequeno gesto da foto não deixava dúvidas.

- Um pai, um irmão, um amor, um amante, meu porto seguro – novas lágrimas saltaram de seus orbes azuis – Eu não teria me tornado metade do que me tornei se não fosse por ele – ela olhou para a foto saudosa e o Lancaster acompanhou o seu olhar, também notando o gesto do Black na foto.

A Tyler não agüentou. Correu até a outra e a abraçou. A vida da garota não deveria ter sido nada fácil. Para piorar ela perdeu a única pessoa que dava sentido a ela. Não conseguia entender como uma pessoa poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de matar para atingir alguém.

- Por quê? Por que ela te odeia tanto? – agora eram os orbes verdes que estavam lacrimosos.

- Por hoje chega – secou as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos da pequena – Não sofra por minha causa, eu não mereço – tinha noção de todo o mal que havia causado quanto ainda era uma comensal.

Estava mais difícil para Neowën entender aquela garota. Como alguém pode ser forte e extremamente frágil ao mesmo tempo? Como alguém pode odiar e amar com a mesma intensidade? Kammy era uma incógnita que ele gostaria de desvendar. Aquela garota lhe lembrava muito Anne, seu amor do passado e certamente não queria que a loira tivesse o mesmo destino de sua amada.

- Já está na hora, vamos para a Sede. Esse lugar não tem nenhuma proteção – não os trouxe para cá somente para ter uma um contato com Sirius. Prudentemente não havia lidado a lareira de sua casa com a Toca.

- Então por que nos trouxe para cá? – a voz carregada de Rose se fez presente. Arrumaria qualquer motivo para implicar com a loira.

- Esse lugar era a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas parece que mudou de lugar – comentou Ed, como se tivesse ouvido falar algo sobre a mansão.

- Como sabe? – foi Neowën quem perguntou ao amigo. Não estava gostando nem um pouco, pois estava começando a desconfiar que seus amigos haviam lhe escondido muitas coisas.

- Minha mãe é membro da Ordem da Fênix – apesar de também ter recebido um convite para trabalhar na organização, preferiu ficar de fora. Não estava preparado o suficiente para lugar contra todos os seus medos.

- Isso explica muita coisa – Black sorriu – Agora vamos.

A loira segurou na mão do moreno e da Hallemberg enquanto Edward ficou com Belle. Neowën sentiu novamente aquela sensação de compressão. O lugar onde eles pararam dessa vez era totalmente estranho para seus conceitos. A casa era totalmente torta, como se pudesse cair ao menor toque. Como alguém conseguia viver num lugar como aquele? É claro que ele não sabia que a residência era sustentada por magia.

- Onde estamos? – foi Rosalie quem primeiro falou e se recuperou da sensação incomoda.

- A Toca, residência dos Weasley e atual sede da Ordem da Fênix – já havia notado o olhar descrente da morena.

A auror caminhou com passos decididos até a entrada da residência e bateu com leveza na porta. Em vez de abri-la totalmente, a mulher por trás dela perguntou. Era uma das medidas de proteção.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou com a voz trêmula. Pelo seu tom de voz dava para notar que estava desconfiada daquela visita repentina.

- Kammy Engels – novamente preferiu usar seu codnome. Não ficava nem um pouco confortável em usar seu real sobrenome.

- Prove. Por que você quer matar Bellatrix? – todos do lado de fora ficaram desconcertados por saber que a senhora do outro lado desconfiava deles.

- Porque ela matou o... – a pequena travou nessa parte. Ela ainda o amava e não tinha superado nem um pouco a sua morte, melhor dizendo, fazia questão de não superar – o... o...

A mulher abriu a porta. Era tão baixa quanto a outra e possuía cabelos ruivos. Era gordinha, porém dava para notar a bondade emanando de seus olhos castanhos. Certamente a nobre senhora era como uma mãe para todos.

- Entre Kammy. Seja bem-vinda – foi só depois que notou os outros parados a alguns metros delas – Quem são eles? – perguntou curiosa, pois nunca a garota havia trazido visitas.

- O filho do primeiro-ministro trouxa e seus amigos – informou a garota e a gentil senhora ficou feliz que ela tivesse aceitado a missão e a estivesse cumprindo.

Silenciosamente todos adentraram na casa sem dizer uma palavra. Acomodaram na pequena cozinha com alguma dificuldade. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto a dona da casa preparava rapidamente um chá para todos a moda bruxa.

- O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – perguntou Molly curiosa – Você deveria estar trabalhando – seu tom era de repreensão apesar de ainda conter doçura em sua voz. Dava para perceber que falou aquilo carinhosamente. Não queria que a garota se metesse em problemas.

- Ataque de dementadores. Eu só estou cumprindo meu dever – sorriu marota. Por hora era melhor Molly não saber que eles também eram perseguidos pelos comensais da morte.

- Você tem que voltar – a ruiva parecia preocupada – Scrimgeour não sabe que você faz parte da Ordem e muito menos que você está protegendo-o – ela se referia ao moreno – Eu cuido das coisas por aqui. Tente não se atrasar, a reunião começa as nove – sabia muito bem da falta de pontualidade ela.

- Eu te explico tudo na reunião – aproximou-se do Lancaster cuidadosamente – Me desculpa – seus olhos pareciam suplicantes e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que o moreno podia jurar que ela lhe beijaria a qualquer momento – Eu não posso te contar tudo agora – num gesto rápido beijou a bochecha do rapaz antes de sair correndo pela porta.

Sem raciocinar, Neo foi atrás dela, porém a mesma já tinha sumido. Decepcionado, ele voltou para perto de seus amigos. Encontrou uma xícara de chá em cima da mesa, a sua espera.

- Vão querer alguma coisa para comer? – perguntou maternamente.

- Só um lugar para dormir – respondeu o loiro depois de já ter terminado o seu chá. O medo já havia ido embora – Se não for incomodar, é claro – essa noite eles dormiriam tranqüilos, pois tinha certeza que os feitiços que rondavam a casa funcionavam perfeitamente.

- Incomodo nenhum – voltou a sorrir – Se não se importam em ficar em quartos separados – respondeu sem graça.

- Um para cada? – mesmo sendo uma inocente pergunta, Rose não conseguiu esconder a ponta de decepção na voz. Tinha um pequena esperança que fosse ficar no mesmo quarto que o moreno, de preferência na mesma cama.

- Um para os rapazes e outra para as moças. A casa é pequena e meus filhos estão ai – pareceu constrangida ao confessar isso. Eles deveriam estar acostumados ao luxo e a riqueza.

- É mais do que o suficiente – respondeu o moreno sorridente – A senhora foi muito gentil em nos acolher na calada da noite – conversavam enquanto subiam as longas escadas que dava acesso aos quartos. O moreno nunca havia encontrado uma casa que possuísse tantas escadas assim.

- Você que é gentil demais – um leve rubor tomava conta de seu rosto. Era o primeiro trouxa nobre e humilde que a bruxa havia encontrado – Seria o homem ideal para curar o coração da Kammy – comentou alto demais, o suficiente para fazer a morena emburrar outra vez.

- Por quê? – seu coração acelerou na simples menção do nome da garota. Ouvir uma desconhecida falar que ele era bom o suficiente para a loirinha fez seu ego inchar consideravelmente.

- Foi por culpa de Bellatrix que ela se tornou uma comensal – parecia triste ao tocar nesse assunto – Foi sua própria irmã que matou o único homem que a amou e que era ser porto-seguro – revelou, sem saber até que ponto a garota havia confidenciado sua história a eles.

- Ele era mais velho que ela, não é? – comentou relembrando da foto que havia visto naquele quarto. Não sabia por que, mais sentia ciúmes daquele homem que ainda era faz de mexer com a auror.

- Ela os levou ao Largo Grimmauld, não é? – eles chegaram à primeira porta, onde ela o quarto de Ginny – Esse vai ser o quarto de vocês, meninas – abriu a porta esperando que as duas adentrassem no aposento. Esse quarto era um pouco maior do que o de Ron.

A matriarca Weasley não esperava realmente uma resposta. Esta já era claro o suficiente na sua mente. Era óbvio que a pequena foi para a mansão Black. A seu ver, o amor que ela sentia pelo Black chegava a beirar a obsessão. Os rapazes acabaram ficando no quarto que era de Ron. Molly os deixou a sós para poderem ter mais privacidade. Por hora ela poderia voltar ao aconchego de sua cama.

- Desculpa – começou Ed. Ele realmente não sabia como continuar essa conversa, visto que nunca precisou se explicar a alguém. Belle descobriu sua história sem que ele realmente precisasse contá-la. Queria saber cada detalhe que eles haviam lhe escondido em todo o tempo que eram amigos.

- Por? – a atmosfera tensa era palpável.

- Não ter te falado sobre o meu passado – não que ele fosse contar cada detalhe, mais o moreno merecia saber ao menos um panorama geral da situação.

- Você é realmente um bruxo? – aquela realidade, antes oculta pra si, ainda parecia assustá-lo – Seu pai realmente é um dos bruxos malignos? – era a pergunta que mais queria fazer ao loiro. Conhecia bem Nixon para saber que podia confiar nele, mais ainda não acreditava que sua família não era tão boa quanto sempre aparentou ser.

- Infelizmente sim. Talvez seu eu não fosse bruxo minha vida teria sido mais fácil – respirou fundo antes de continuar – Ele foi preso quando eu tinha sete anos. Depois disso minha vida melhorou muito. Eu e a mamãe pudemos viver livremente, sem medo. Mas o Ministério começou a nos perseguir por que éramos ligados a ele. Foi para livrar minha mãe dessa incomodação que eu resolvi viver no mundo trouxa, somente com o sobrenome dela. Pouco tempo depois que fugi, eu conheci a Belle e acabamos ficando juntos, enfrentando nossos pesadelos – era um resumo bem resumido da história, mais por hora era o que o moreno precisava saber.

- O que é um aborto? – Ed sorriu ao perceber a inteligência aguçada de seu amigo. Ele descobriu coisas demais essa noite e foi capaz de armazenar a maioria delas.

- Pessoas que nasceram em famílias bruxas, porém não tem sangue mágico. Para os pais dela isso era uma enorme decepção. Ela fugiu para livrá-los disso – ele não precisou resumir, pois essa era a história da loirinha, na íntegra. Muito menos manchada que a sua.

- E vocês não se comunicam com as suas famílias? – podia ter lá suas diferenças com seu pai, mais família era uma coisa sagrada.

- Claro que sim, apesar da Belle só ter contato com a mãe.

- Por que nunca me falaram? – era outra pergunta que ele gostaria de ter feito antes. Tinha noção que não poderia ter todas as explicações que desejava nesse momento entretanto essa ele precisava saber desesperadamente.

- Conhece a expressão "guardando um esqueleto no armário"? – diante do aceno afirmativo do amigo ele continuou – Nosso passado encaixa nessa expressão. Queríamos mantê-los em segredo de forma que nunca mais tivéssemos contato com a magia. Mas desde que meu pai fugiu da prisão, eu voltei ao mundo mágico. Minha mãe faz parte da Ordem da Fênix, a mesma organização que a Kammy pertence.

- Então ela conhece a Kam? – estava ávido por informações sobre a loira.

- Eu acho mais fácil você falar como a garota, sabe? – voltou-se na direção do amigo com um sorriso debochado em seu rosto – Se está tão interessado nela.

- Ela me fascina – dava para notar o fascínio nos olhos castanhos do moreno simplesmente quanto ele tocava naquele assunto.

- Ela é como a Anne, cheia de mistérios – sabia que o amigo adorava um desafio. Era isso que as duas representavam para ele. Um dele conseguiu desvendar e domar, agora domar a auror parecia um desafio impossível.

- Eu não quero que ela tenha o mesmo destino – confessou sua aflição. A dor da perda o marcou para sempre. Tinha medo que a auror tivesse o mesmo destino que sua antiga namorada. Devido ao impulso, ela havia reagido a um assalto quando não deveria e isso causou a sua morte.

- Ao contrário da Anne, a Kammy sabe se defender muito bem – o moreno olhou cético em direção ao outro – Ela é uma comensal desde seus seis anos de idade, ainda duvida que ela não possa se defender sozinha? – ainda não havia compartilhado essa informação com seu amigo, pois não sabia que a garota havia se tornado comensal contra a sua vontade.

- Seis anos? – seu olhar era totalmente assustado. Alguém com seis anos de idade não era capaz de decidir nada, ainda mais algo daquele porte.

- Bellatrix. Por isso eu não a culpo por querer tanto se vingar. Só que vingança não leve a nada. Só iremos perder mais coisas no final.

- Ela não tem nada a perder.

- Sempre temos algo a perder, mesmo que não tenhamos dando conta disso – ele parecia convicto disso.

- Talvez você esteja certo – tudo que não queria era admitir que o loiro estivesse com a razão. Isso só serviria para aumentar o seu ego já aumentado normalmente.

- Eu sempre estou certo – sorriu convencido.

- Não se acha e não seja tão convencido – socou o ombro do amigo, de leve. Era sempre assim, já estava até acostumado.

- Eu não sou convencido, apenas realista – o sorriso permanecia lá. Parecia que tinha copiado a frase de algum lugar.

- Então eu sou o Papai Noel – girou os olhos em reprovação – Tá bom, mas agora vamos dormir – estava realmente cansado para continuar aquela discussão. Não importava mesmo o que ele dissesse. Seus sonhos giravam ora em Kammy ora em Catherine. Ele ainda não tinha como saber que na realidade as duas era a mesma pessoa.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Por que sua vida era tão complicada? Por que raios tinha ficado chateada quando não pode dar as respostas que o moreno queria tanto ouvir? Céus, ela tinha imã para problemas.

- Por onde você andou? – perguntou Thicknesse. Ultimamente ele estava sendo importuno sempre.

- Cumprindo ordens – sorriu forçadamente para o mesmo. Era em horas como essa que gostaria de poder ser comensal e torturá-lo.

- Eles já voltaram há tempos. Por onde você andou? – tornou a perguntar. Realmente ele era uma pedra no sapato de qualquer um.

- Acho que eu não devo satisfações a você! – perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha.

Passou reto pelo mesmo se dirigindo ao Quartel General dos Aurores. Apesar de ter sido uma grosseria, ela não devia satisfações mesmo. Nem mesmo trabalhavam no mesmo departamento. O problema é que pagaria caro pela ofensa. Thicknesse era conhecido por ser extremamente vingativo.

- Por onde andou?

Infelizmente esse ela não poderia mandar para o inferno. Ele era seu chefe e a ele devia informações. Merlim ao menos poderia ter lhe dado um chefe melhor.

- Salvando a vida do Ne... filho do primeiro-ministro trouxa – ela quase deu uma mancada ao falar o nome do rapaz.

Seu chefe parou espantado. Não era nada comum vê-la salvando a vida de desconhecidos. È claro que ele não sabia de sua vida dupla como membro da Ordem da Fênix e se dependesse da loirinha ele não saberia tão cedo.

- Muito bom – deu um raro sorriso a garota – Mas mesmo assim não pense que vai escapar da cumprir a carga horária – lembrou-a do combinado.

Ela respirou fundo e o concordou com a cabeça, embora sua vontade fosse de mandá-lo para Azkaban. Moody chegava a ser legal e inofensivo perto dos caras que ela era obrigada a aturar.

- Você aceitaria ser a guarda-costas dele? – perguntou de supetão.

- O quê? – virou-se espantada em sua direção. Não era uma proposta que esperava ouvir, ainda mais vindo dele.

- Eu estou te propondo um novo emprego.

- E Scrimgeour?

- Foi ele que me incumbiu de arranjar um guarda-costas para o rapaz – rebateu. Pelo seu tom de voz dava para perceber que o Ministério não tinha a menor noção dos perigos que o moreno corria.

- E ele concorda em eu ser essa pessoa?

N.A.: Outro cap reescrito e aumentado *-* Finalmente descobrimos um pouco sobre o passado obscuro do Ed e da Belle xD

Quem será a Anne? xD

Só pra dar um gostinho do que terá no próximo cap: Tio Voldie e o primeiro-ministro \o/

Comentários fazem bem a uma autora sabe?

xD


	8. Cap 7: Revelações

- Ninguém melhor que você – sorriu novamente para ela – Além de ser uma bruxa de elite também já foi comensal, conhece o modo como eles atacam.

- A pergunta não foi porque me escolheu e sim se o Ministro concorda com essa nomeação – sabia que apesar de tudo seu chefe a adorava. Podia fazer aquela pergunta sem ter medo de ser demitida.

- Você é atrevida, garota! – mesmo sendo uma repreensão, o sorriso continuava lá – Sim, ele concorda. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele pareceu desconfortável ao dizer isso, contudo havia uma determinação em seus olhos.

A vontade dela era dizer que não e mandá-lo para o inferno, mas infelizmente não poderia fazer isso. Uma coisa que havia aprendido com muito custo durante o tempo que esteve dentro do Ministério era que hierarquia não era uma coisa que ela poderia discutir.

- Acho que você vai descobrir que pode – respondeu contrariada. Era obrigada a respeitar a hierarquia, mas mesmo assim podia deixar claro sua opinião exatamente como ela havia feito agora.

- Você faz parte da Ordem da Fênix? – ele não pareceu constrangido ao perguntar isso. Deixou mais do que claro que sua lealdade era ao Ministério e não a organização que Dumbledore fundou sem o consentimento do ministro.

Ela riu da pergunta, essa era um das vantagens de ser uma comensal. Você aprende a dissimular muito bem. A loira jogou os cabelos para trás, fazendo charme. Era óbvio que ela sabia do poder que possuía. Era óbvio que também já havia usado isso inúmeras vezes ao seu favor.

- Acha realmente que eles deixariam uma comensal entrar? – rebateu dissimulada. Como se não bastasse desafiá-lo ela ainda pisava em cima dele sem que o mesmo se desse conta disso.

- Você tem razão, pode ir.

Kammy sorriu cinicamente pelas costas de seu chefe. Levantou a manga da blusa, passando seus dedos sobre a marca gravada em sua pele, agora avermelhada. Para alguma coisa tinha servido ela ter sido um comensal. Agora era oficial. Keenan teria que aturá-la, querendo ou não.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Já estava irritado com aquela perseguição toda. Chegava a duvidar que o tal lorde tivesse tanto poder assim. Estava prestes a chamar o secretário quando o pigarreio as suas costas chamou sua atenção. Não gostava nem um pouco quando ouvia aquele ruído, pois sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

- O Primeiro-Ministro está vindo – disse a voz mecânica vinda do quadro mecânico em sua parede que já tentará se livrar inúmeras vezes sem o menor sucesso.

Qual seria a catástrofe da vez? Mais uma ponte? Mais ataques? Mais mortes? Quando será que isso iria parar? O homem alto e imponente apareceu pela passagem. Mesmo já o tendo visto algumas vez, Keenan ainda se sentia imponente em sua presença.

- Chame Kingsley – pediu, apesar de que seu tom de voz não parecia um pedido e sim uma ordem. Estava acostumado a dar ordens em seu próprio departamento que se esqueceu que ali não era seu território.

Sem alternativas, o moreno fez o que era pedido. Com passos carregados e arrastados, dirigiu-se a sala ao lado. Mesmo o bruxo parecia surpreso com a vinda de seu superior. Segundos depois, os dois homens se encontravam na sala. O auror sentou-se numa das cadeiras quase a vontade enquanto o Primeiro-Ministro trouxa permaneceu de pé, desconfortável com a situação.

- Onde está sua pupila? – perguntou seco sem dar um sorriso. Nunca havia visto Scrimgeour dar um sorriso desde que se conheceram. Até podia entender devido a gravidade da situação.

Isso fez o auror gelar na hora. Se tocasse no nome da pequena na frente do trouxa, Scrimgeour saberia que a ordem estava protegendo-o e isso não era nada bom. O Ministério não aceitava a interferência de Dumbledore não decorrer da história. A situação era ainda mais complicada do que o Lancaster poderia imaginar.

- Provavelmente no Ministério – pelo menos era onde ela deveria estar nesse momento. Tonks havia lhe avisado do plantão que teriam que fazer. Sua pupila deveria estar xingando até agora.

- Ótimo – sorriu secamente – Eu tenho novidades para você – ele se referia ao Primeiro-Ministro – Eu colocarei um guarda-costas para seu filho. Temos fontes seguras que ele está em perigo – não disse quais eram exatamente as fontes. Preferia ter Dumbledore como um aliado a um inimigo. Era o único bruxo que rivalizava a Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Como aquela... – começou, contudo foi interrompido pelo outro ministro. Já deveria ter aprendido que quando lidava com bruxos ele nunca estava no comando da situação.

- Eu não aceito contestações. A Black vai protegê-lo quer queira quer não – não deixou nem margem para contestações – Eu odeio admitir isso, mas ela é uma poderosa auror. Não existe ninguém no ministério que tenha metade do pode letal que ela tem – isso era inteiramente verdade. Claro que omitiu o fato que mais da metade do poder dela era devido ao seu desequilíbrio emocional.

- Poder letal? – seus orbes se arregalaram com o susto. A imagem que havia montado dela era de uma desequilibrada e insana não de uma excelente lutadora.

- Você não ficaria nada satisfeito se soubesse a real extensão dos poderes dela – deu um sorriso seco – Eu chego a ficar feliz que ela esteja do nosso lado – Scrimgeour nunca havia encontrado nenhum bruxo, além da loira, que conseguisse controlar a magia em tão tenra idade como ela.

Não deu nem tempo para o Lancaster formular uma pergunta sequer, pois o ministro já havia sumido nas chamas esverdeadas como acontecia em todo encontro. Teve que se resignar em não obter as respostas que procurava. Mudou de idéia ao ver que o auror ainda estava sentado numa das cadeiras.

- O que ele quis dizer com poder letal? – sentou-se a sua frente e procurou olhar em seus olhos.

- Bem – o bruxo suspirou pesadamente antes de responder – A Kammy é uma comensal, apesar de tudo. Ela conhece as maldições melhor do que a maioria dos bruxos – sabia que sua pupila não aprovaria nem um pouco ele estar contando essa história ao ministro, ainda mais que esse não a aceitava.

- E por que não venceram ainda? – perguntou incrédulo. Se a garota possuía tanto poder quanto eles afirmavam, ela poderia muito bem acabar com essa guerra e deixá-lo governar seu país se a interferência dos bruxos.

- Por que o outro lado também as conhece e a usa ao seu favor muito mais do que a Kam – ele ainda não havia entendido tudo que estava em jogo nessa guerra.

- Confia nela?

- Eu entregaria minha vida a ela – Shacklebolt resolver ser totalmente sincero em sua resposta – Ela vai me matar se descobrir, mas tudo bem, vamos lá. A Kammy odeia os comensais. Ela teve sua vida destruída por causa de um deles, mais especificamente, sua própria irmã. Não vai deixar ninguém por as mãos em seu filho, pois sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer com ele se isso vier a ocorrer.

- Eu vou transformar a vida dela num inferno se eles pegarem o meu filho. Pode apostar que sim, eu vou até as últimas conseqüências – deixava claro que não se importaria de ir até o inferno se fosse preciso. Neowën era seu bem mais precioso.

- Ele não é seu filho biológico, certo? – já que ele tocou no assunto resolveu investigar. Não teria outra oportunidade tão cedo.

- Não, mas eu o criei como se fosse – sabia que poderia confiar no bruxo.

- Talvez seja por isso que Você-Sabe-Quem esteja atrás dele – falou mais alto do que deveria.

- O que disse?

- Nada – tentou sorrir tranquilamente – Precisamos voltar ao trabalho – disse a palavra mágica. Trabalho era o suficiente para manter o trouxa muito ocupado.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A maioria dos comensais estava em volta da grande mesa. Alguns simplesmente giravam a varinha, outros suspiravam entediados e outros ainda tentavam conter seu temor. Seu mestre não estava plenamente satisfeito com o seu trabalho e alguns temiam ser o alvo para o bruxo descontar sua raiva.

- Eu não entendo, milorde – a voz da morena estava exaltada. Ela era uma que não tinha noção do perigo. Seu amor incondicional pelo bruxo a deixava cega.

- Cara Bella – o bruxo falava pausadamente, acariciando o rosto da comensal, ato que a fez fechar os olhos involuntariamente. Contentava-se com migalhas do afeto dele, como nesse momento – Pegar o garoto é essencial. Eu vou ter o ministro sangue-ruim na minha mão se isso ocorrer – óbvio que não revelou totalmente seus planos para a bruxa. Ela fracassou somente uma vez, porém foi o suficiente para ter mais cautela.

- Por quê? – a comensal ainda estava trêmula pelos carinhos recebidos. Sabia que seu mestre não a amava, porém seu coração apaixonada impedia que visse a verdade.

- Vou liquidar os sangue-ruins desse mundo, além de que o garoto não é um trouxa como aparenta ser! – resolveu compartilhar somente essa informação com seus aliados. Ainda não tinha absoluta certeza do que realmente o moreno era, mais trouxa certamente não era. Trouxas não viam adementadores.

- Ele é um bruxo? – perguntou um dos homens, na ponta mais distante da mesa. Muito provavelmente ele só teve coragem de fazer essa pergunta por estar longe de seu mestre.

- Não é questão te ter mais um no nosso exército. Eu preciso de bruxos poderosos – por hora preferia manter seus planos para si. Não queria ver Bellatrix pirando.

- Em outras palavras, milorde estará usando para atrair alguém – o bruxo no canto mais próximo de Voldmort deduziu mais rápido do que os outros, ou pronunciou-se antes dos demais.

- Perspicaz Yaxley. Mas a verdade é essa. Eu vou trazer a pequena Black de volta ao nosso círculo – pensando bem, queria ter o prazer de ver sua adorada Bella espumar de raiva.

- O quê? – a Lestrange abriu os olhos repentinamente, ultrajada com o que acabara de ouvir. O bruxo não poderia estar falando sério – Você quer aquela pivete? – como já imaginava, Bellatrix estava com raiva.

- Olha o respeito, Bella – disse suavemente – Ou posso esquecer a admiração e o respeito que tenho por você – a referida mulher se calou na hora ainda mais que o bruxo passava a ponta de seus dedos suavemente pelo rosto dela – Eu não preciso de quantidade e sim qualidade. Sei que você a odeia, mas não posso ignorar o fato que aquela garota tem um poder e um controle mágico excepcional.

- Grande coisa – murmurou, embora o homem ouviu cada palavra. Não era segredo para nenhum deles que a bela morena simplesmente odiava sua pequena irmãzinha e que ela fez de tudo para infernizá-la.

- Querida Bella, controlar a magia com apenas quatro anos não é para qualquer um. Você a transformou numa comensal agüente as conseqüências – afastou-se bruscamente da mulher, fazendo a mesma se apoiar na mesa para recuperar o controle perdido.

- O que deseja? – não tinha mais forças para continuar aquela discussão, ainda mais sabendo que iria poderia sair perdendo.

- Convença Neowën Lancaster a vir para o nosso lado! – ordenou para a comensal. Estava louca para saber como essa história terminaria.

- Quer realmente que ele venha? – levantou-se com a varinha em punho, praticamente pronta para atender a ordem.

- Não, eu quero que a pequena se sinta ameaçada pela nossa presença – riu diabolicamente – Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai voltar ao lar – conhecia muito bem os medos interiores dela para saber que isso se tornaria uma realidade, não importasse o tempo que fosse.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, milorde? – a voz trêmula de Lucius se fez presente.

- Ela perdeu muito mais naquela noite do que a maioria de vocês sonha ou até mesmo a Ordem. Ela não vai deixar ninguém sofrer o que ela sofreu em nossas mãos – o sorriso diabólico adornava seu rosto. Soube através de uma fonte segura o segredo que ela resguardava da Ordem com tanto afinco.

- Como se ela tivesse poder – como sempre, a Lestrange não suportava que sua meia-irmã tivesse a atenção do Lorde, atenção que era para ser direcionada a ela. Por que raios sua irmã pegava tudo que ela algum dia amou?

- Cara Bella – ele voltou a passar seus longos dedos pelo rosto da mais fiel comensal – Você tirou tudo dela naquela noite no Ministério. Inclusive o bebê que ela esperava, o que poderia significar a salvação da sua família – sabia que ela não iria sentir nenhum remorso por ter tirado a vida de seu sobrinho, ainda mais quando soubesse a identidade do pai do bebê.

- Ela estava grávida? – Bellatrix ainda não acreditava fielmente nessa informação. Como sua tola irmã poderia estar esperando um bebê? Quem seria o pai do bastardo?

Ela não precisou realmente que Voldemort lhe respondesse. Estava muito claro agora. Cerrou os punhos com raiva. Como sempre, a bastarda ficava com tudo que ela mais desejava. Primeiro seu pai, depois Sirius e agora Voldemort. Não, a pequena jamais teria o lorde para si, ela simplesmente não deixaria.

- Agora vá, e faça o que eu mandei – estou louco para ver o circo pegar fogo. Queria ver até onde a Lestrange iria em sua louca obsessão de acabar com sua irmã.

A morena não precisou de uma segunda ordem para se levantar da mesa, atravessar a sala e a partir em busca do pivete. Tinha certeza que onde ele estivesse a bastarda estaria junto. Não lhe importava nem um pouco os planos que seu lorde traçara para a garota. Ela acabaria com a pivete mais cedo ou mais tarde, de preferência que fosse o mais cedo possível.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Neowën não agüentava mais olhar para fora e não poder sair da residência. Ele precisava de ar puro para digerir as idéias, sem contar a faculdade. Afinal, todos pensavam que ele estava seguro, certo? Não iria fazer mal nenhum em escapulir dali e ir para a universidade. Era exatamente isso que ele iria fazer e ninguém iria impedi-lo. Havia descoberto muitas coisas nas últimas horas e não agüentaria mais ficar trancado dentro de um quarto se não colocasse as idéias no lugar.

Com certa dificuldade – okay, muita dificuldade – ele conseguiu voltar ao centro de Londres. A nostalgia o atingiu em cheio ao observar as lojas, tão suas conhecidas. Caminhou mais alguns quilômetros até reencontrar a faculdade e se dirigisse ao seu centro. Precisaria de algum que desviasse sua atenção urgentemente. Assim que chegou à porta da secretaria, uma mulher morena o esperava. Ou pelo menos parecia esperar. Ele realmente não tinha tempo para conferir.

- Neowën Lancaster – chamou-o numa voz suave e amaciada.

Ele observou-a pelo canto dos olhos. A mulher era razoavelmente alta, cabelos cheios e desgrenhados. Ele não tinha tempo para ficar parado, batendo papo, todavia o medo circulava em suas veias, impedindo o mesmo de se mover. Aquela voz parecia familiar aos seus ouvidos, sabia que já havia escutado alguma vez na sua vida, só não sabia onde.

- Sabia que ia encontrá-lo aqui – ela caminhou com passos leves em sua direção, encurtando a distância que os separava. Ela bloqueou o único caminho que o jovem agrônomo poderia usar para fugir.

- Quem é você? – já que não poderia fugir, teria que enfrentá-la embora todos os seus instintos dissessem para ele se afastar.

- Bellatrix. E não se preocupe, minha maninha não vai vir salvá-lo, se é isso que você espera que ocorra – o sorriso debochado tomou conta de seu rosto ao ver o efeito que causava naquele pivete. O que o moreno ainda não sabia é que Lestrange adorava brincar com suas vítimas, muito mais do que sua irmã.

O medo se intensificou. Ela parecia ainda mais letal ao vivo. Kammy era até inofensiva perto dela. Pensar na auror lhe trazia certo conforto. Daria tudo para ter a garota ao seu lado nesse momento.

- O que você quer de mim? – apesar do medo, ele ainda tinha coragem para enfrentá-la. Sabia que fugir não era uma das opções viáveis.

- A pergunta é o que você quer – ela já começava com seu jogo doentio. Em vez de ficar parada como todo torturador, ela agora rodava em torno dele como se quisesse desestruturá-lo, tirar sua noção de tempo e espaço.

- Você não sabe – já se sentia tonto ao vê-la mudar de direção constantemente. Até já estava se esquecendo que a mulher era uma bruxa.

- Tem certeza? – murmurou em seu ouvido esquerdo numa tom de voz razoavelmente baixo. Sentiu estremecer devido a proximidade que se encontravam.

Tudo aconteceu muito de repente. A morena puxou a varinha e lançou o feitiço antes mesmo que ele pudesse sequer pensar em se defender. A situação agora era inversa. Em vez de observar as lembranças alheias, ele teve suas lembranças acessadas. Alguma delas tão constrangedoras que não chegou a compartilhar nem mesmo com seus amigos e agora aquela completa estranha observava tudo.

Ele fechou os olhos e esperou que o tormento acabasse. Demorou muito mais do que imaginava que duraria. Quando aconteceu com a loira, parecia muito mais rápido do que foi com ele. É claro, ela era uma bruxa e sabia muito bem se defender, ao contrário dele. Odiava admitir, mas ele realmente precisava de um protetor. Uma onda de calor começou a se alastrar por seu peito ao pensar na auror, ao pensar que a loira pudesse estar sempre ao seu lado, protegendo-o.

- Sabe por que sua família o odeia, não é? – de alguma maneira inexplicável o pivete conseguiu expulsá-la de sua mente. Sendo assim, a morena resolveu mudar de tática e usar o que havia descoberto. Sua voz agora estava infantilizada, como se ele não fosse um adulto que merecesse sua atenção.

Ele realmente não queria falar naquilo. Doía em seu peito, ainda mais que ele não tinha culpa de nada, absolutamente nada. Keenan não era seu pai biológico, a verdade era essa. Embora ele o tenha criado como fosse, a parte paterna de sua família não aceitou esse fato tanto bem quanto o político e descontava o erro de Aileen no filho, que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto.

- Se você se tornar um comensal, nós poderemos encontrar seu pai verdadeiro – abandonou seu tom infantil e passou a falar numa voz carinhosa e esperançosa. Só que dessa vez as palavras foram sopradas no seu ouvido direito. Logo após isso ela deixou de rodeá-lo como vinha fazendo e postou-se a sua frente.

Bella viu o efeito de suas palavras se refletirem na íris castanha do moreno. O primeiro passo estava dado. Ele cairia em suas mãos facilmente, ainda mais que a semente da curiosidade fora plantada em seu coração. Sorriu sadicamente. Sua pequena irmãzinha teria que se rebolar para trazê-lo de volta a luz. A marca negra começou a arder e um segundo depois o feixe de luz quase a atingiu. Não pensou que a garota pudesse tê-la encontrado tão rápido assim.

- Ora, ora, se não é... – começou com seu tom infantilizado com o intuito de atingi-la, porém foi impedida pela própria garota que a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Encoste um dedo no Neowën e eu esqueço que deixei de ser comensal – fagulhas saíam da ponta de sua varinha. Dava para ver a raiva que a loira sentia devido o modo como apertava a varinha em sua mão.

- Divirta-se, _maninha_ – Bellatrix sussurrou ironicamente o que fez com que mais fagulhas saíssem da varinha de Kammy.

Rápido demais para seus olhos acompanharem os movimentos, Neowën somente viu o feixe de luz se aproximar da auror e ricochetear próximo dela, como se um campo a protegesse. A outra desapareceu antes mesmo que ele pudesse piscar. Aquele seria o primeiro duelo de varinhas que ele veria nos próximos conturbados meses.

- Como sabia... – começou surpreso, todavia nem chegou a metade da frase. A loira o interrompeu numa voz extremamente irritada.

- Eu juro que te azaro se você sair mais uma vez de debaixo dos meus olhos! – os orbes dela estavam escuros e brilhavam perigosamente.

Ele sentiu o medo o corroer pela primeira vez desde que a havia encontrado. Foi a primeira vez que pode vislumbrar a fachada de comensal dela e finalmente percebeu o perigo que aquilo representava. Como já imaginava, a loira não tinha controle de suas ações e sentimento. Era exatamente isso que a tornava perigosa e mortal. Ninguém podia saber qual seria o próximo passo que ela tomaria.

- Você me deve... – ele começou com suas exigências achando que poderia domá-la facilmente. Mero engano.

- Você perdeu o direito a explicações no instante que desobedeceu minhas ordens e saiu da sede – rebateu grosseiramente. Ela estava inflexível e ele pode perceber isso em sua voz. Ficou sem saber o que fazer, como agir, até que ela resolveu quebrar o clima tenso que havia surgido entre eles e começar o interrogatório.

- Você que me deve explicações agora. O que Bellatrix queria? – havia raiva, ódio e rancor em sua voz.

- Te atingir – isso não deixava de ser verdade, considerando que a garota odiava os comensais – Ela invadiu minhas lembranças – engoliu em seco. Tinha certeza que garota não iria descansar até descobrir a verdade.

- Vai me dizer qual sua pior lembrança ou vou ter que invadir sua mente? – novamente ela apertou a varinha com força e mais fagulhas voaram de sua ponta. Isso estava começando a deixá-lo mais amedrontado.

Ela apertou a varinha com mais força e mesmo inconsciente aos movimentos mágicos, Neo percebeu. Ela não lhe deixou escolhas. Acabaria contando de um jeito ou de outro. Pelo que percebeu e o pouco que sabia da garota, ela não iria exitar nem um minuto em cumprir a ameaça. Respirou fundo antes de começar sua triste história.

- Eu tinha nove anos quando isso aconteceu – ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu as lembranças o invadindo com força total – Estávamos num jantar de família. Como sempre todos ignoravam a minha presença e isso sempre me machucou. Naquela noite eu perguntei a um dos meus primos porque eles me odiavam. Ai eles falaram que era porque eu era bastardo. Foi nessa hora que meus tios entraram e deu a maior briga. Meu pai e minha mãe vieram me defender, mas foi ai que descobri que eu não era filho legitimo deles, pelo menos não do meu pai.

Aquilo acendeu uma lâmpada na cabeça da Black. A ordem tinha razão. Neowën realmente não era filho do primeiro-ministro como aparentava. Mas então quem seria seu pai? Seria ele bom ou mal? Tinha mais um abacaxi para descascar. Como se já não bastasse descobrir como iria mantê-los a salvo de comensais, dementadores e sabe-se mais o que Voldemort iria mandar.

Além disso, a auror sabia que o outro lhe escondia algo, mas não sabia o que era. Poderia usar a Legilimencia, porém sabia que isso diminuiria a confiança que Neowën depositava nela, que já não era muita. Ele tinha errado ao sair de sua proteção como havia feito, todavia ela realmente lhe devia explicações. Quem sabe se ela as fornecesse, o moreno conseguiria entender o real perigo que o rondava.

- Voldemort acumulou poder por mais anos. Ele estava ficando realmente poderoso, tão poderoso a ponto de todos temê-lo. Ninguém se equiparava a ele, com exceção de Dumbledore. Aliás, foi ele que montou a Ordem da Fênix, a primeira organização a tentar lutar realmente contra Voldemort. É claro que teve muitas baixas de ambos os lados. Para acabar com todos os perigos existentes que ele decidiu matar os Potter e seu filho. Só que ele falhou ao matar o pequeno garotinho, em outras palavras "ele morreu". Não totalmente é claro – a auror conseguiu fazer um breve resumo da situação até a queda de seu ex-mestre. Soube de tudo isso através da boca de Sirius e a dor presente na voz do Black ainda a afetava de certa forma.

- Por que está me contando isso? – indagou confuso. Não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar com tudo isso.

- Você já vai entender – ela suspirou pesarosa – Ele recuperou seu corpo depois de 13 anos. E voltou a reunir seu exército enquanto a Ordem fora novamente convocada. Seus membros restantes e os novos, inclusive eu. A segunda guerra vai acontecer e não vai demorar muito, ele já começou a agir – sendo filho de Keenan, o moreno já deveria ter notado que tudo que aconteceu nas últimas 24 horas era obra do terrível bruxo.

- Será? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. Bellatrix havia feito um belo trabalho em seu cérebro. Era do tipo que precisava de provas, evidências para acreditar em algo, mesmo que este estivesse piscando em letras berrantes bem na sua frente.

- Confirme com seu pai. A ponte de Brockdale foi obra dos comensais assim como o furação no oeste e as mortes inexplicável, incluindo Madame Bones, juíza da suprema corte – ela deixou de citar todas as demais mortes inexplicáveis e também todos os incidentes ocorridos fora da Inglaterra. Se soubesse de tudo ele não iria mais por os pés fora de casa.

Ele estava de queixo caído. Jamais imaginou que os últimos acontecimentos ocorridos em seu país foi fruto da fúria de bruxo malignos. Carinhosamente a loira empurrou seu queixo para si e sorriu. Sem seguida ela pegou sua mão e aparatou mais uma vez. Uma onda de calor se alastrou pelo corpo do moreno. Era tão reconfortante estar do lado dela. Sentir o contato entre seus dedos.

Assim que chegaram a Toca, todos o abraçaram extremamente preocupados. Deixou todos desesperados com seu sumiço. Keenan estava furioso. Kingsley havia jurado que a bruxa não deixaria nada de acontecer com seu garoto e ele havia sumido. Iria garantir que ela nunca mais chegaria perto dela.

- Viu? Ela não consegue protegê-lo! – apontava freneticamente para a garota. Queria que seu assistente conseguisse ver a enorme burrada que havia cometido. Mais como sempre Kammy não conseguiu ficar de boca ferrada, logo despejou na cara do político.

- Para sua informação, eu fui designada para protegê-lo pelo próprio Ministro da Magia – claro que ela ainda não sabia que o próprio Scrimgeour foi até o gabinete do Lancaster lhe dar essa informação em primeira mão.

Então era isso. Ela o protegia por ordens superiores e não porque estava preocupada com ele. Essa notícia o frustrou totalmente, pois achava que a loira se importava com ele. Se importava de coração e não somente porque ele era uma missão que ela foi obrigada a aceitar.

- Pai, eu somente fui para a faculdade – murmurou exasperado. Que mal poderia haver em uma ida a universidade? Não era tolo o suficiente para relatar o encontro que teve com a comensal. Seu pai era capaz de matar alguém se soubesse que sua segurança esteve em perigo.

- E cruzou com Bellatrix Lestrange – ela estava com uma cara carrancuda – Se eu não estivesse lá você poderia estar morto! – acusou irritada. Não sabia porque estava tão irritada. Ele não foi o primeiro que Kammy teve que proteger muito menos o primeiro a desobedecer suas ordens, contudo foi o primeiro que ela se alterou verdadeiramente.

- Eu não vi você fazer nada – acusou elevando o tom de voz. Não queria admitir que o erro era todo seu e não dela. Precisava arrumar uma desculpa para continuar com a razão.

- Não veria mesmo. Ela luta a base de feitiços não-verbais, como qualquer auror – informou a metamorfomaga, mas nem mesmo assim a raiva se dissipou. Para começar ele não fazia a menor idéia do que seria feitiços não-verbais. Segundo, não conseguia aceitar que não era o suficientemente importante para Kammy se preocupar verdadeiramente com ele. Chegou até a sentir ciúmes de Sirius.

- Você não pode culpar a Kammy por estar preocupada com você – conciliou Lupin, pois conhecia suficientemente o comportamento da loira para saber o que dizia –Ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabe do que Bellatrix é capaz – esperou que o garoto se tocasse do quanto a morena era perigosa e letal. Perto dela, Kammy chegava a ser inofensiva, isso quando ela não estava descontrolada, claro.

- Que me protegesse antes então – rebateu irritado. Praticidade era uma coisa que todos deveriam aprender um dia.

- Ela estava, com uma identidade secreta – Moody não pensou que essa informação fosse afetá-lo tanto. O auror era ainda mais prático e sincero que o moreno. Preferia a verdade nua e crua a uma trilha de mentiras e mortes.

- Como? – estava confuso. A primeira vez que havia visto Kammy foi na madrugada daquele mesmo dia. Uma madrugada extremamente corrida e reveladora.

- Catherine Hegel. Era eu o tempo todo – respondeu a auror de cabeça baixa, sem olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Aprendeu com Sirius a não mentir e contar sempre a verdade. Esconder o tempo todo sua verdadeira identidade tinha sido um martírio para ela.

A raiva o cegou. Não conseguia admitir que a única garota que havia atraído sua atenção desde a morte de Anne era a auror o tempo todo. Se ela fizesse isso por preocupação, pena, compaixão, qualquer sentimento ele perdoaria, mas não. Ela o protegia somente para cumprir ordens e isso ele não conseguia aceitar. Não aceitava pois no fundo ele esperava que ela sentisse alguma coisa por ele que não fosse obrigação. Em um dia ela conseguiu abalar suas convicções o que muitas tentavam e não tinham o menor sucesso. Mais isso não significava que ele iria perdoá-la.

- Quer saber? Eu CANSEI! EU VOU ACEITAR A PROPOSTA DELA E ME TORNAR UM COMENSAL! – berrou. Elevar a voz era uma das únicas maneiras que ele encontrou de aliviar sua raiva.

Ele estava chateado e irritado. Irritado demais para perceber o brilho assassino nos olhos de Kammy.

- Se assim quiser, mas antes vou lhe mostrar três coisas – disse com uma calma aterradora. Calma essa que chegou a deixá-la apreensivo.

Assim que se virou para encará-la finalmente percebeu que havia algo de errado com a auror. Todos estavam apavorados por sua decisão repentina e ela estava com um brilho psicótico no olhar.

- Primeira: a Maldição do Controle. _Imperius! _– ela não esperou que seus olhares se encontrassem. Elevou a varinha e movimentou levemente seu pulso. Uma sorriso prazeroso tomava conta de seus lábios.

Apavorado demais para reagir ele a viu apontar a varinha para sua melhor amiga e o feitiço atingi-la bem no peito. Como se não tivesse mais controle de seu corpo, ela caminhou em passos razoavelmente longos até a auror e parou a dois passos da mesma. Ele voltou a sentir o medo novamente. Sabia que a garota tinha potencial a ser perigosa, entretanto jamais imaginou que ela usaria os poderes de bruxa contra seus próprios amigos.

- Segunda: A Maldição da Dor. _Crucio!_ – era o mesmo sorriso prazeroso e sádico que adornava a rosto da Lestrange, momentos atrás.

A morena caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. Os gritos dela eram como facas entrando no coração de Neowën. Ele sabia que cada fibra do corpo dela sentia realmente a dor que aparentava sentir. A loira parecia sentir prazer em causar essa dor. A surpresa que a Ordem sentia deu lugar ao pavor ao notar aonde a loira queria chegar. Ela provocaria uma tragédia se realmente levasse a cabo suas intenções.

- NÃO – gritaram uma confusão de vozes, dentre as quais o Lancaster identificou a do Nixon e da Tyler, seus amigos.

Uma nova presença se fez na sala, sem que qualquer um dos membros tivesse se dado conta disso. Ao contrário dos demais, ele sorria tranquilamente. A auror voltou a sorrir sadicamente. O feixe de luz disparou de sua varinha no exato momento que Rosalie parou de se contorcer. Ela não teve tempo de se defender, pois no instante seguinte o raio a atingiu. A loira guardou a varinha com a maior calma do mundo enquanto o moreno ficou pregado no chão sem conseguir se mover.

- Terceira: A Maldição da Morte. É isso que você vai aprender, a torturar e matar. Se quiser seguir em frente e se tornar um comensal eu não vou te impedir. Agora você sabe o que te aguarda. Espero que realmente valha a pena para você e que não se arrependa mais tarde – caminhou com passos leves até ela e parou bem na sua frente – Como eu me arrependi – o hábito fresco dela bateu diretamente em seu rosto e por um segundo ele teve a ilusão que ela o beijaria.

**N.A.:** Mais um cap reescrito. E que decididamente ficou bem melhor que o anterior *-* Pra quem não leu o antigo, será que a Kammy realmente matou a Rose ou ela estava blefando? Descubram no próximo cap õ/

Beijos e reviews õ/


	9. Cap 8: Reviravoltas

Ela afastou-se bruscamente dele e terminou o trajeto até a porta novamente passos leves, como se não tivesse acabado de cometer um assassinato. Parecia até feliz com a tragédia que acabara de promover.

- E depois ela diz que se regenerou – comentou uma mulher que aparentava estar na meia-idade, o que fez com que todos olhassem em sua direção. A primeira vista parecia extremamente parecida com sua irmã, Bellatrix, porém se a observassem mais de perto notariam as pequenas diferenças que as tornavam opostas.

- Realmente ela fez um bom trabalho – a presença antes não sentida, agora fez todos se virarem em sua direção – Ao deixar todos vocês apavorados demais para sequer notar seu pequeno truque – o bruxo idoso falava calmamente. Sua idade avançada não parecia ser um obstáculo para ele.

- Pequeno truque? – a raiva e o ódio eram perceptíveis na voz de Ed. A desgraçada havia matado uma de suas melhores amigas e o velho estava falando em truques? Ele não deixaria a morte dela passar em vão.

- _Enervate! _– não iria convencê-los com palavras. Tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e executou o feitiço tomando o cuidado de dizer as palavras corretamente. Várias bruxos se deram mal por conta de palavras mal pronunciadas.

O corpo de Rose se remexeu no chão e voltou à vida lentamente. Seus orbes foram abertos com dificuldade e se encontravam totalmente confusos. Depois seus braços se moveram levemente para cima e logo em seguida a garota ergueu o tronco e sentou-se no chão. Todos olhavam abismados para a cena.

- Impedimenta, raios vermelhos. Avada, raios verdes – explicou rapidamente. Os bruxos presentes na sala entenderiam perfeitamente elucidação.

O moreno estava confuso e surpreso demais para notar o sentimento de repulsa no olhar de seu pai. Aliás, ninguém notou os sentimentos contidos no olhar do trouxa. Era como se ele fosse insignificante no momento. Demorou mais de um minuto para o moreno se recuperar do choque e correr ao encontro de Rose.

- Como sabia? – perguntou depois de se postar ao lado da amiga. Envolveu-a em seus braços, posicionando-me melhor. Claro que a morena se aproveitou da situação. A loira não estava na sala para lhe oferecer ameaça.

- Caro Neowën, eu conheço minha sobrinha bem demais – sorriu carinhosamente. Não deveria ter pronunciado o nome do rapaz, todavia não conseguiu se conter a tempo.

- Além de a Kammy ter um comportamento muito parecido com o de Sirius – completou o lobisomem. Ele sabia de muito mais coisas do que deixava transparecer. Não era à-toa que o lobisomem era o melhor amigo de Sirius. Sim, ele sabia do envolvimento dos dois. Foi obrigado a aceitar, engolir seu orgulho e admitir que foi o melhor que poderia ter acontecido ao seu amigo. Prometeu protegê-la na ausência do seu amigo.

- Bem lembrado Remus – o velho concordou. Talvez imaginasse o vínculo que o unia ao seu sobrinho. Imaginava não, conseguia ver isso no olhar de ambos. Se até o cachorro foi concertado, a auror ainda tinha jeito.

- Você conheceu o Sirius? – perguntou Isabelle. O jeito como ele falava deixava claro que era muito próximo do Black, contudo precisava ter certeza disso.

- Ele era meu sobrinho preferido. Sempre se metendo em detenções e zoando com as pessoas. Seu único problema era ser impulsivo demais, exatamente como a Kammy – falava carinhosamente como se aquele tempo lhe trouxesse saudades - Aliás, ninguém com um comportamento normal conseguiria agüentá-lo – havia pequenas lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. Queria poder voltar no tempo e evitar a morte do bruxo. Iria poupar tanto sofrimento a sua pequena.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Black? – perguntou Moody contrariado. Ele tentava negar algo que agora era óbvio para todos. Não tinha mais como negar a relação entre os dois primos. Talvez fosse devido a sua extrema praticidade que ele não conseguia ver e relacionar o sentimento das pessoas.

- Que o namorado da Kammy era o Sirius – Tonks se adiantou e respondeu por Remus. A metamorfomaga se mostrou muito mais inteligente e perspicaz do que a julgaram.

- Como você sabia? – quem continuou o interrogatório foi Shacklebolt e não Alastor. Talvez o auror imaginasse que ninguém mais tinha percebido os sentimentos da sua pupila. Sabia que ninguém ficaria do lado dela quando soubessem. Também não sabia que Remus havia ajudado sua pupila no momento em que ela mais precisou.

- Desde que o patrono dela mudou de forma – na realidade ela já desconfiava disso a muito tempo. Os olhares que um lançava para o outro quando imaginavam que ninguém mais estava observando era muito revelador. Mais ter a certeza da profundidade do envolvimento dos dois só há dois dias atrás.

Era muito óbvio o envolvimento dos primos, já que a forma do patrono era exatamente a mesma de quando Padfoot se transformava em animago. E aparentemente só Alastor não havia percebido isso, até aquele momento quando sua própria pupila, Nymphadora, lhe esfregou a verdade bem diante de seus olhos.

- Ela não queria contar a vocês porque não sabia como vocês iriam reagir a notícia. O Sirius já está morto, isso não importa mais – elucidou rapidamente Shacklebolt. Queria desviar o rumo da conversar

- Ela ainda o ama – objetivou o Weasley. Sabia o quanto o amor poderia afetar as pessoas, especialmente aquelas que não tem controle de seus atos, como a auror.

- Isso não é amor, é obsessão – Molly contradisse. Ela não concordava nem um pouco com o amor que a Black dispensava ao primo. Talvez achasse imoral, proibido... Ou talvez a nobre senhora tivesse razão. Que aquilo fosse simplesmente um apego exagerado

- Cara Molly – começou Alphard conciliador, deixando claro que não compartilhava o mesmo ponto de vista da Weasley, não quando sabia exatamente tudo que sua garotinha havia passado – Quando você não tem nada, se apega a primeira pessoa ou coisa que seja capaz de curar seu vazio existencial. O único que a entendeu verdadeiramente, o único que não a julgou, o único que foi capaz de amá-la mesmo ela sendo uma comensal. È claro que isso se deve em partes ao fato do Sirius conhecer a história dela, mas não muda o fato que ele foi capaz de penetrar todas as defesas dela e amá-la como deveria.

- Eles eram primos – como Kammy já esperava, Alastor não aceitou nem um pouco essa idéia. Poucos aceitariam.

- Orion e Walburga também eram – Tonks não pode deixar de defendê-la, a loira era sua melhor amiga. Fato que deixou Andrômeda irritada. Andy não gostava da irmã, todavia não nutria o mesmo ódio mortal que Bellatrix.

- Você não pode defendê-la! – esbravejou. Viu sua "família" ser destruída por causa da garota, não que gostasse dela, porém era frustrante ver a família Black acabar da maneira que acabou.

- Ela não tem culpa de ser sua irmã, mamãe. O Tio Alphard tem razão. Ela só foi apegada ao Sirius porque todos a desprezaram – no começo ela também a desprezava, mais aos poucos a loira foi se mostrando amorosa e confiável ao ponto de se tornarem melhores amigas.

- Isso não é verdade – Shacklebolt não queria admitir que a metamorfomaga estava certa. Nem mesmo ele, que era seu tutor no Ministério, acreditou verdadeiramente nela até o fatídico dia em que os dois se conheceram.

- Você sabe que é Kingsley – a pequena não aliviou a barra – Apesar de ter aceitado-a como sua pupila você nunca acreditou totalmente nela até vocês ingressarem na Ordem, até Sirius acolhê-la de braços abertos – mesmo sem perceber, a auror abria uma a uma as feridas que ainda não estavam totalmente cicatrizadas.

- Não foi bem assim – o lobisomem contradisse. Ele era uma das pessoas que não acreditaram em Kam, pelo menos não a primeira vista.

- Não importa Remus. Todos só acreditaram realmente nela depois do Sirius – mesmo que amasse o lobisomem não deixaria de defender seu ponto de vista até o fim. A auror havia ajudado-a no momento mais confuso de sua vida. Precisava agradecer de alguma maneira tudo que Kammy havia feito por ela.

- O Sirius está morto, e isso não vai mudar em nada – Moody encerrou a discussão. Discutir não mudaria o passado e Olho-Tonto tinha noção disso – Nós temos três pontos para resolver – tornou sério.

- Neowën, Kammy e Keenan – Shacklebolt adivinhou na primeira tentativa. O pior dos problemas com certeza era sua protegida. Seria eternamente grato ao ser com finalmente conseguisse domá-la e acalmá-la.

- O primeiro-ministro não deve abandonar sua vida – Arthur expôs sua opinião e todos concordaram. A Inglaterra precisava dele. Mesmo que fossem bruxos e poderosos, o país precisava de uma figura que eles aceitassem e que apoiassem.

- Exatamente – Albus apareceu de repente, causando espanto em todos – Keenan, você não deve abandonar a política. Pode ter certeza que a Ordem não vai te abandonar – olhou discretamente para seu guardião – E vocês devem permanecer aqui, sob nossa proteção – seu olhar penetrante concentrou-se principalmente no Lancaster, já imaginava de quem ele poderia descender. Não que isso o deixasse mais tranqüilo.

- E a Kammy? – perguntou à loira. Era uma das poucas que se importava com a auror naquele momento. Uma das poucas pessoas que percebia a fragilidade que ela tentava esconder de todo mundo.

- Isabella, certo? – perguntou bondosamente o diretor mesmo sabendo o nome da garota – Eu iria atrás dela, se soubesse por onde ela andava – ele poderia ser um dos bruxos mais poderosos da face da Terra, todavia ainda não era Deus para ser onipresente e saber tudo que acontecia.

- Nenhuma idéia? – perguntou Neo levemente preocupado. Diretamente ou indiretamente, ele era um dos responsáveis pelo sumiço dela. Estava irritado demais para perceber que todos estavam certos. A Black realmente estava preocupada com ele.

- O único que saberia onde procurá-la era Sirius – comentou Remus, não que aquilo ajudasse muito no momento – Aliás, ele não precisaria procurá-la, ela o procuraria – suspirou desanimado.

- Você matou a charada – sorriu o Black – Se importa se vir comigo, Neowën? – sabia que nem todos na sala aprovariam sua atitude, mais já havia percebido que o moreno era o único a quem ela escutaria.

- O que você quer com ele? – o primeiro-ministro estava mais irritado do que deveria demonstrar. Já teve sua vida arruinada por um bruxo uma vez, embora poucas pessoas soubessem que isso havia acontecido. Simplesmente não suportaria se isso acontecesse de novo.

- Ele é o único que pude trazê-la de volta - deixou claro que só queria a ajuda do moreno por causa de sua sobrinha.

- Eu não sei onde ela está – disse desanimado. Adoraria ser a pessoa a trazer a loira de volta a sede.

- Mais eu sei – sorriu envaidecido - Por que acha que ela é minha sobrinha favorita? Quer vir comigo? – começou a caminhar para fora da residência. Sabia que não era possível aparatar diretamente no local.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir o Black. Assim que se encontravam fora dos limites dos feitiços de proteção, o Lancaster colocou a mão no ombro do mais feliz e os dois sumiram diante da pequena platéia que os observava.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Aquela ala do Ministério possuía feitiços demais para que ela pudesse aparatar diretamente ali. A imponente porta preta estava ali, bem na sua frente. Ela abriu com todo o cuidado possível e adentrou na sala circular. Estava do mesmo jeito que se lembrava. Tudo continuava preto como antes. O preto só era quebrado pela luz azul bruxelerante que saía das tochas das paredes.

Marcou a porta antes que esta se fechasse totalmente. Não sabia até que ponto o Ministério havia sido modificado desde que ela entrou para a Ordem. Fechou seus olhos até a sala parar de rodar. O vermelho-vivo continuava presente na porta da saída. Tinha quase certa que o Ministério era tolo o suficiente para achar que seus segredos estavam a salvo.

Fechou os olhos novamente e concentrou-se em seu objetivo. Uma porta a sua esquerda se abriu. A loira sorriu. Exatamente como havia pensado, a segurança do lugar não foi aumentada, apesar de que eram poucas pessoas que sabiam como aquele Departamento funcionava e ela teve essa dádiva.

Naquela sala estava o segundo experimento mais perigoso que o Ministério teve a ousadia de tentar. Reverter à morte, e é claro que ela não abandonou o experimento como deveria, não quando ela já havia sido treinada antes. Não quando aquilo era uma matéria obrigatória na Durmstrang. Aquele era um segredo que nem seu tio sabia. A loira havia penetrados na magia negra. A arte da necromancia havia sido proibida há muito tempo, não que o ministro soube da existência daquela sala e se continuasse a depender dela não iria saber tão cedo.

Assim que girou a varinha, os corpos ganharam vida. Somente Sirius sabia de sua vida e ela não conseguia confiar em mais ninguém. Com outro giro de varinha eles voltaram aos seus devidos lugares. Ela sorriu. Tudo estava do jeito que ela havia deixado. Era a única bruxa na face da Terra a ter chegado próxima de reverter à morte embora tudo que havia conseguido foi retardar o processo por algumas horas e impedir a putrefação.

Encaminhou-se para a saída e fechou a porta atrás de si sem nem mesmo marcá-la. As paredes giraram mais uma vez, no intuito de confundi-la, não que tivesse dado certo. Foi só concentrar-se e ela achou a porta certa de primeira – não era a da saída. A sala continuava do mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava. Alta, retangular, apesar de que seu centro era muito mais fundo que a borda. Ela estranhou aquele silêncio aconchegante. Talvez porque a última vez que estivera ali a sala estava uma confusão de feitiços.

Desceu os degraus de pedra um a um, como se pudesse reviver aquela noite. A última noite que havia visto seu amor com vida. E ele lhe dissera que nada os separaria. Se soubesse o que aconteceria não teria enchido o coração da pequena de esperanças. Ela se aproximava do perigo conscientemente. Isso a fazia se sentir mais viva, mais humana.

A auror estava no centro da sala agora. O poço há poucos passos da mesma. Continuava do mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava. Alto, imponente apesar de continuar aparentando ser antigo. Havia algumas rachaduras no mesmo e em alguns pontos era corroído. Tudo exatamente como aquela noite. Fechou os olhos e quase podia escutar o barulho dos feitiços se ricocheando e as vozes de seus companheiros se comunicando um com o outro.

Abriu os olhos e novamente o silêncio a perfurou. A loira estava próxima demais do estrado de madeira. Sentou-se no mesmo e ficou observando o véu. Mesmo de onde estava podia sentir o vento que o esvoaçava. Não era sensato ficar ali, correndo o risco de querer se juntar ao moreno a qualquer momento, entretanto ali era o único lugar que ela poderia ficar perto dele no momento. O único lugar que continham lembranças exclusivas dele.

- Volta pra mim... – as lágrimas que ela tanto se esforçou para conter desabaram com força total. Podia não parecer, mais ela ainda era aquela garotinha frágil que o Black conheceu. Fragilidade que tornou a aparecer depois que ele morreu.

_- Eu voltaria se pudesse!_ – ele apareceu na frente dela, embora o véu ainda estivesse a sua frente, encobrindo totalmente seu corpo. Sua aparência era a mesma que ela se lembrava. Os cabelos no ombro, levemente despenteados. O corpo magro envolvo pelo casaco que deixava as tatuagens de Azkaban visíveis. O mesmo brilho no olhar. A morte não o havia alterado nada, pelo contrário, parecia tê-lo tornado ainda mais belo como se isso pudesse ser possível

- Pad... – só poderia ser uma alucinação pregada por sua mente traçeira, mais apesar disso ela precisava tocá-lo. Esticou seus dedos para tentar tal proesa, entretanto ele impediu.

_- Eu estou morto, loirinha. Se você me tocar, você também morrerá._

- Se for assim eu quero morrer – respondeu sufocada. Não conseguia mais manter o frágil castelo que havia construído ao seu redor.

_- Mas eu não quero que você morra. Custou muito para te salvar da escuridão. Não jogue todo o meu esforço no lixo _– ele pareceu desesperado. Sabia o quanto a garota era instável.

- Eu não posso viver sem você – as lágrimas escorriam deliberadamente pelo seu rosto. Ali não havia ninguém para quem ela tivesse que escondê-las. Ninguém que precisasse fingir que era a auror forte e equilibrada que sempre tentou parecer a todos.

_- Pode. Você vai encontrar um novo amor que vai te fazer tão feliz quanto eu te fiz_ – tudo que queria era que a garota fosse extremamente feliz. Amava ao ponto de abrir mão de seu amor por ela contanto que ela estivesse segura e feliz.

- Isso é impossível – as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer. Mais uma vez ela demonstrava que o amava incondicionalmente. Isso fazia o coração de Sirius se dilacerar, pois eles não pertenciam mais ao mesmo mundo.

_- Se você me ama de verdade faça isso por mim. Seja feliz. Eu não posso viver em paz se a única mulher que eu amei sofre por minha causa_ – teve que se segurar no último minuto, pois estava prestes a tocá-la e isso causaria a morte dela.

- Não me peça isso – estava quase sufocando. Por que Bellatrix teve que matá-lo? Se isso não tivesse acontecido eles estariam juntos, felizes, curtindo o filho que a morena também havia tirado dela naquela maldita noite.

- Ele tem razão sabia? – o Lancaster sentou-se ao lado dela, sem saber dos perigos que o arco representava. Reconheceu a fisionomia na hora. Dava para perceber em suas palavras que ele a amava. Se ele não a amasse, não pediria para superar sua morte. Não que a auror estivesse disposta a fazer isso.

- Eu não te perguntei nada – rebateu raivosa. Odiava que lhe vissem chorando. Ainda mais que essa era justamente Neowën, o único que não poderia ver sua fragilidade.

_- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, Kam. Seja feliz, por mim. Eu estou morto e você sabe disso. Não há nenhum feitiço no mundo que pode reverter à morte. Você mesma tentou _– agora as lágrimas também imundavam seus belos orbes azuis.

- Eu queria ter morrido com você – aquilo fez com que ele desabasse por dentro, contudo não foi o único a ter suas bases abaladas. O jovem agrônomo ficou com o coração despedaçado ao ver o quanto a garota sofria com a perda.

_- Se não morreu deve ter um motivo não acha? Eu só te peço isso, seja feliz _– notou que mesmo estando raivosa ela aceitava de bom grado a presença do moreno, como nunca havia feito com outro rapaz.

Ficou satisfeito ao ver que ainda poderia ter seu desejo realizado. Ele desapareceu misteriosamente, do mesmo jeito que havia aparecido. As lágrimas ainda desciam com força e o moreno passou o braço ao redor dela e a aconchegou em seu colo. Era como se ele soubesse que a garota precisava de um ombro amigo no momento. Eles tinham a mesma ligação, embora nenhum dos dois soubesse de onde ela surgiu.

Ela continuava a chorar desesperadamente. Toda a sua defesa ruiu naquele breve encontro. Amava aquele inconseqüente muito mais do que seu jovem corpo, mente e coração pudesse agüentar. Mesmo que tenha convivido com Sirius por pouco tempo foi ele curou as feridas de seu passado, foi ele que a ensinou a viver decentemente e reconstruir sua própria personalidade e história. Ele a fez ver que poderia se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Ao mesmo tempo em que amava o maroto incondicionalmente, o jovem agrônomo preenchia parte do seu vazio existencial, vazio esse causado pela morte do bruxo. Era sentimentos demais para a pequena auror agüentar. Não estava acostumada a ter tantas emoções circundando seu ser, assim como não estava acostumada aquele sentimento de preocupação e proteção.

Inconscientemente ela abraçou aquele garoto. Apesar das lágrimas ainda continuarem ela já se sentia mais segura, só de estar naqueles braços acolhedores. Era reconfortante não ter o peso de seu passado atormentando a relação. E desde quando existia uma relação entre eles? Ela não sabia responder, contudo apreciava demais a presença dele, o carinho dele, o calor do corpo dele aquecendo o seu próprio.

Lancaster esperou ela se acalmar o suficiente para pegá-la no colo e levá-la para longe daquela sala. Mesmo que não soubesse o real significado de tudo que estava vivendo, ele sentia os perigos a sua volta. Com aquela sala não era diferente. Era mais perigosa do que aparentava ser. Quanto mais longe estivesse melhor. Kammy se aconchegava ainda mais em seus braços ao ponto de descansar a cabeça em seu peito. Se ela se concentrasse um pouco seria capaz de ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

Sorriu ao voltar a sala circular e perceber que o bruxo idoso estava lá a sua espera. Este sorriu de volta ao ver a sobrinha nos braços do outro. Assim que a distância entre eles se tornou nula, o mais velho pôs as mãos no ombro do rapaz, os conduziu para fora daquela sala e os telesprantou para a Toca, ou os limites dela onde era possível aparatar. Kammy ainda estava em seus braços quando eles colocaram o pé novamente no quartel general da organização.

Obviamente, Rosalie não gostou nem um pouco de ver a rival nos braços de seu amor, muito menos do fato de ela ter se tornado o centro das atenções. Por que sempre ela? O que essa garota metida a besta tinha de tão especial que atraia a atenção tanto dos seus amigos como dos bruxos?

Ao ver todos olhando aliviados em sua direção, a loira compreendeu. Parece que alguém conseguiu descobrir seu pequeno truque. Queria ter visto a reação de todos após ter saído da sala de maneira tão apressada, embora não se arrependesse nem um pouco de ter feito o que fez. Por que mesmo o moreno foi procurá-la? Como ele a achou? Ele deveria lhe odiar, não protegê-la.

- Onde ela estava? – aquela voz grave, suave, mais ao mesmo tempo firme já lhe era totalmente conhecida. Deveria imaginar que Dumbledore ficasse a parte dos acontecimentos imediatamente. Contava com a esperança de Neo tê-la achado ao acaso.

- Departamento de Mistérios – ela também reconhecia essa voz. Encolheu-se instintivamente nos braços fortes que a acolhia. Tinha noção que seria repreendida por ele quando estivessem a sós. Alphard já estava cansado de lhe dizer que deveria ter superado a morte do seu amado.

- Como você sabia? – perguntou a voz grave e irritada de Edward.

Kammy não agüentaria um longo interrogatório noite adentro. Precisava acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. Seria doloroso demais reviver os acontecimentos dessa noite. Ter que se passar por comensal para que o Lancaster finalmente entendesse os perigos que o rondava, rever seu único, grande e eterno amor de maneira tão inesperada. O simples pedido dele ainda ecoava em sua mente.

- Por que era o único lugar, além da mansão Black e da minha casa, que eu ficaria perto do Sirius – respondeu num fiapo de voz ainda agarrada fervorosamente a camiseta do moreno. Ele sorriu vaidoso quando percebeu que ela se agarrava a ele desesperadamente.

- Valeu à pena? – perguntou Olho-Tonto. Havia uma mistura de sentimentos em sua voz. Sentimentos esse que a pequena não conseguiu decifrar e que por hora pretendia não desvendar.

Ela parou por um momento e respirou. Tinha realmente valido a pena reviver a morte dele? Seus ombros estavam mais leves. Parecia que um peso havia saído de suas costas. A loira realmente amava o maroto, todavia ele tinha razão. Precisava continuar a viver. Viver a sombra do passado realmente não era uma opção. Mais quem a aceitaria sabendo de seu trágico passado? Como se respondesse a sua pergunta o moreno a abraçou possessivamente como se quisesse mostrar a ela que ele ainda estava ali, para o que ela precisasse. A auror pareceu entender porque sorriu para ele, como se agradecesse.

- Valeu. Eu finalmente entendi que eu preciso superar a morte dele, como Molly mesmo diz – sorriu suavemente. Já estava calma o suficiente para poder pensar. Havia acontecido coisas demais em dois dias, contudo a intensidade do que tinha vivido só era comparado a intensidade do que viveu ao lado de Sirius.

Os orbes do diretor de Hogwarts brilharam mais intensamente. Parecia que ele sabia e compreendia muito mais que as pessoas a sua volta. E era realmente verdade, só que ele precisava verificar sua convicção antes de espalhar para a Ordem.

- Eu preciso falar com a senhorita. Pode fazer o favor de me acompanhar? – aguardou pacientemente enquanto o moreno a colocava cuidadosamente não chão. Desta vez foi ele que beijou sua bochecha.

A loira seguiu o velhinho, como se soubesse das reais intenções por trás daquele inocente pedido. Precisava urgentemente começar a viver. Não poderia esperar que um milagre acontecesse. Talvez o filho do primeiro-ministro fosse sua chave para a liberdade. Quem sabe ele poderia libertá-la definitivamente de seu passado e de seus traumas.

- O que aconteceu de verdade daquela sala? – seus orbes estavam ainda mais intensos. Era como se temesse que seus receios tivessem fundamento.

- Bellatrix visitou o Neo e o fez crer que os comensais poderiam descobrir o paradeiro do seu pai biológico. Esse foi o único meio que eu encontrei de mostrar a realidade que o esperava – engoliu em seco sem saber aonde o diretor queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Eu estou me referindo à sala do Véu, no Departamento de Ministérios - ele foi mais específico e esperou pacientemente que ela lhe respondesse.

- Eu só fui lá para ficar mais perto do Sirius – ela recostou-se a uma parede, encolhida.

- E o quão perto você ficou? – agora havia algo em seus olhos. Algo indecifrável. Desta vez ele olhou para seus orbes azuis. Encontrou o medo estampado nos dela.

- Eu sei muito bem que a pedra da Ressurreição não trás os mortos a vida – resolveu ser totalmente sincera. Voldemort não o temia à toa.

- Você sabia do poder daquela sala? – os orbes azuis se arregalaram de susto. Não saiba que mais alguém havia descoberto sobre as relíquias. Aquilo poderia ser tornar um enorme furo em seu brilhante plano.

- Sim. Eu descobri isso na Durmstrang. O conto dos três irmãos é real. As relíquias realmente existem. Só que eu não fui pra lá pra reviver o Padfoot. Não foi algo planejado – baixou a cabeça envergonhada. A pedra só respondia ao desejo sincero do coração. O coração dela estava ligado ao do Black e vice-versa, só por isso foi capaz de conversar com ele como se o mesmo estivesse vivo.

- O que mais você sabe? – precisava saber até onde seu plano poderia ser afetado e o que poderia fazer para reformulá-lo.

- Que Grindewald queria descobrir o paradeiro das relíquias. A maior parte da pedra está no ministério e a uma pequena parte ficou com uma família bruxa, os Gaunts. Que por um acaso são os descendentes de Voldemort, só que ele nunca se interessou por ela. Não tinha utilidade. Ele jamais teve alguém que capturasse sua atenção, logo não tinha ninguém para "reviver". Eu não sei de nada sobre a capa – novamente resolveu ser inteiramente sincera.

- Eu já imaginava que os comensais soubessem da existência dessas relíquias. Voldemort sabe que tem posse sobre a pedra? – perguntou curioso. Todas as relíquias tinham parte importante em seu plano, se o que sabia sobre elas realmente estivesse certo.

- Se sabe ele nunca se importou. O que ele quer mesmo é a varinha.

- Claro que sim. È a mais poderosa das relíquias – rebateu como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. Até o mais tolo dos seres ficaria fascinado por seu poder.

- A mais perigosa também. Tudo depende de como poderá ser usada – novamente demonstrou sua inteligência aguçada, mesmo que não a usasse sempre.

- Você é perspicaz. Por hora eu gostaria de te pedir que treinasse o Neowën e seus amigos para que eles tivessem alguma defesa contra os bruxos. Voldemort está atrás dele por alguma razão e não é só para ter você de volta – pediu carinhosamente. Sabia muito bem que a auror não iria recusar, além de já ter notado o interesse mútuo entre os dois.

- Ele já tem comensais e aliados muito poderosos. Por que ele me quer? – questionou surpresa.

- Você é uma puro-sangue mesmo que não goste disso. É um prodígio, um gênio. Nenhum outro bruxo, nem mesmo Voldemort conseguiu dominar a magia com quatro anos de idade. Você é muito melhor que a maioria dos aliados que ele possui – expôs seus argumentos. Tentou pensar como seu rival para poder responder essa pergunta.

- Eu não sou boa – rebateu conformada. Havia vivido muito tempo com os comensais para ter absoluta certeza do que estava falando.

- Seu único problema é não saber lidar com seus próprios sentimentos e problemas. Estou começando a achar que Kingsley tem razão. Não pode existir uma pessoa melhor para cuidar do Neowën – seus olhos transbordavam amor e carinho. Talvez pudesse incluí-la em seu plano.

A loira começou a corar involuntariamente. Nunca imaginou que receberia um elogio desses ainda mais vindo de alguém tanto poderoso quanto Albus Dumbledore. Talvez porque estivesse acostumada demais ao ouvir todos falando que ela não era boa, pelo contrário, era uma das piores pessoas da face da Terra.

- Acho que posso realmente contar com você.

- Com o que precisar – sorriu. Ficava feliz em ser útil e provar seu verdadeiro valor para as pessoas.

Se ela soubesse o que o diretor exigiria dela não teria dito isso. No final das contas, ela era a única pessoa dentro da Ordem que poderia assumir o cargo que por muito tempo foi de Severus Snape.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O Lorde das Trevas estava furioso. Como Bellatrix pode falhar? O que ela havia feito de errado? Pelo que havia contado nada. E ele ainda acreditava em sua mais fiel comensal. Se tivessem o garoto ele poderia manipular muito facilmente a Ordem e os trouxas. Talvez no final das contas a pequena Black fosse mais poderosa e mais perspicaz que sua irmãzinha.

Ficou imaginando como ela conseguiu manter o garoto por perto. Geralmente mexer nos medos e desejos das pessoas era o suficiente para trazê-las para perto. A prova viva disso era o enorme exército que estava sob seu comando. A aparição repentina de Severus também pudesse elucidar suas dúvidas. Era o único comensal infiltrado na Ordem.

- Milorde – a voz fria e sem vida de Snape se pronunciou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – apesar de parecer furioso, ele estava intrigado na realidade. Desejava muito saber o que seu comensal estava fazendo ali depois te tê-lo abandonado bem claramente.

- Vim trazer informações. Não é fácil fugir do controle de Dumbledore – respondeu com sua voz fria e sem emoção.

- Estamos reunidos e muito mais forte que antes. Não é motivo para ter se afastado – havia ferocidade em sua voz.

- Nenhum dos seus comensais é membro da Ordem da Fênix. Você não vai conseguir trazer a pequena Black de volta enquanto ela ainda tiver fortes laços afetivos com o Black, enquanto ela estiver tão ligada com as pessoas que ainda a fazem viver – nem mesmo quando falava de sentimentos sua voz adquiria vida.

- O que quer dizer? – suas pupilas se dilataram ao ver a lógica de Snape. Mesmo que não admitisse, ele sabia que o outro tinha razão.

- Ela está começando a amar o trouxa. Por isso ela se esforçou tanto para salvá-lo.

- Ela somente está recebendo ordens – devolveu como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ela, apesar de ser inteligente e perspicaz, não usaria as maldições somente para manter a ordem que lhe foi dada – revelou. Tinha ido procurar seu mestre assim que se viu livre o olhar desconfiado de Dumbledore. Precisava continuar mostrando seu valor se quisesse se manter vivo.

- O quê? – estava claramente surpreso. Não era o método que ele esperava que a sua pequena usasse.

- Ela usou a maldição Cruciatus e o Imperius em uma das amigas do trouxa. Foi um espetáculo lindo de ser ver – seus orbes permaneciam frios e sem vida, apesar de sua voz conter uma leve satisfação. A primeiro emoção que deixou transparecer durante toda a conversa – Quase enlouqueceu a Ordem pelo perigo de perder a cabeça e usar a Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort sorriu e começou a rir histericamente. Isso era melhor do que ele imaginava. Ela sim era uma verdadeira comensal. Não esse bando de incompetentes que agora trabalhavam para ele.

- De quê lado você está afinal? – perguntou procurando manter o contato visual. O que mais o intrigava era que o bruxo a sua frente era um dos pontos que não poderia invadir a mente.

- Do seu lado, Milorde – respondeu novamente com a voz fria e sem emoção.

- Bom, bom. Algo mais? – perguntou satisfeito. Snape ainda tinha lá sua utilidade.

- Ela vai treiná-los contra a magia, contudo eu não sei de que forma, nem como ela vai fazer isso.

- Qualquer outra informação... – ele iria ameaçá-lo, contudo não foi preciso visto que o bruxo lhe devia obediência total.

- Eu lhe digo – fez uma reverência e se retirou em seguida. O plano estava saindo melhor que o esperado. O fim do diretor de Hogwarts estava cada vez mais próximo. Ficou se perguntando se alguém assumiria seu lugar de espião. Sorriu internamente. Ninguém conseguiria fazer o que ele fez e isso lhe dava uma enorme sensação de poder.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Com algum custo eles conseguiram convencer Rosalie que aquele treinamento era totalmente necessário. Ela já tinha sentido no pele o que bruxos poderiam fazer, contudo não conseguia admitir que a loira estivesse presente, muito menos que fosse ela a lhe dar aulas. Foi justamente por causa de Kammy que a morena não conseguia mais sentir aquela simpatia por bruxos. Já dava para perceber que existia um clima entre os dois, apesar de nenhum ter notado isso ainda.

- Como raios você espera que a gente lute contra bruxos? – indagou raivosa. O que a loira tinha dentro da cabeça afinal ao propor um treinamento como aquele?

Os três olhavam ora para uma hora para outra. Já estava bem claro que as duas eram praticamente rivais. Mais rivais no quê?

- Existem pequenos truques que até mesmo bruxos desprevenidos usam – rebateu a loira acidamente. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas.

- Como você? – alfinetou a morena. Seu olhar fulminante matasse, Hallemberg já estava morta e estirada no chão.

- Se ainda não se tocou, sua vida depende única e exclusivamente da minha boa vontade – a auror devolveu na mesma moeda, praticamente cuspindo a verdade na cara da rival. Ela não levava desaforo para casa e era óbvio que também não pretendia começar agora.

- Kam – o moreno colocou as mãos no ombro da loira, numa tentativa de acalmar os ânimos, sem saber que isso só serviria para apimentar ainda mais a discussão – Vamos começar, com calma? – perguntou cautelosamente. Certamente não queria estar entre as duas quando elas se matassem.

- Tire as mãos dessa vagabunda! – o morena falou alto demais, praticamente gritando.

- Silencio – murmurou cruelmente a Black. A outra se calou na hora – Esse é um bom feitiço para se começar – sorriu sádica – Assim não teremos interrupções.

Ed e Belle suspiraram desanimados. Seria uma longa batalha fazer essas duas conviverem em harmonia. Talvez se Neowën finalmente agisse e deixasse claro que era a auror que ele desejava, tudo ficaria mais fácil.

- E como nós, trouxas, podemos lutar? – perguntou a abortada.

2) no livro "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix" não foi citado os exatos poderes que aquele arco possui, então na minha imaginação fértil ele virou a Pedra da Ressurreição, uma das três relíquias da morte. Eu sei que é muito improvável essa teoria se verdadeira, mais como a fic é minha vai ficar assim mesmo xD


	10. Cap 9: Confiança

- Trouxas não tem nenhuma proteção contra os bruxos e ela sabe disso – disse uma voz fria e cruel. Infelizmente ela escolheu a Toca para ser palco dessas aulas particulares e não sua residência.

- Eu não perguntei sua opinião, Seboso – o sorriso sádico em seu rosto. Ela não aceitaria tão fácil a presença do outro. Podia ser somente a aversão que Black possuía por ele, mais a loira não confiava nem um pouco em comensais, mesmo que para todos os efeitos este tenha se regenerado.

- Ele é um membro da Ordem, talvez possa... – começou Edward num tom calmo, embora no fundo ele só quisesse retirar o enorme poder que a loira possuía. Óbvio que o sonserino não sabia sobre o passado do bruxo.

- Te matar na primeira oportunidade que ele tiver! – o brilho assassino em seus olhos deixava claro que não importasse o que dissessem, ela não aceitaria a presença do sonserino nem que lhe pagassem.

- Vejo que você ainda compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que o Black! – disse cruelmente. O único ponto fraco que ele conhecia era o maroto.

- Não abra sua boca imunda pra falar do Sirius – disparou a auror, antes mesmo que o outro pudesse dizer algo. Severus sabia que estava num terreno extremamente perigoso. Nem mesmo Sirius conseguiu domar completamente a fera, apesar de entendê-la muito melhor que todo mundo. Ele estava numa corda bamba que a qualquer momento poderia ruir.

- Não vou falar. Eu tenho amor a minha vida – muito ao contrário do que ela pensava ele tinha sentimentos sim, só não os deixava tão a mostra quanto ela. Na realidade ele não conseguia demonstrar seus sentimentos nem sob pressão.

- Pena que não tem pela dos outros – alfinetou – Agora pode fazer o favor de se retirar ou eu vou ter que te azarar? – o brilho psicótico em seus olhos demonstrava claramente que ela não teria nenhum problema em fazer isso, aliás, ela nunca teve.

O mestre em Poções não duvida que ela realmente fosse azará-lo na primeira oportunidade que tivesse e realmente não estava a fim de descobrir até onde iriam os reais poderes dela. Sim, ele sabia que a auror era extremamente poderosa e o maior problema era a instabilidade emocional da loira. Ele era perigoso pelo seu jeito frio e calculista, ela era justamente por não saber qual seria seu próximo passo por conta de seu desequilíbrio. Era muito mais Black do que admitia.

- Antes de ir eu queria te fazer uma última pergunta. O quanto Black conseguiu te domar? – era uma pergunta que o atormentava há muito tempo. A língua afiada da Black demonstrava que ela não levava desaforo para casa.

O moreno estava à espera de uma resposta, entretanto a garota não parecia disposta a dar. Na realidade, ela estava perdida em pensamentos. Sirius Black foi o único que conseguiu atingir seu coração. Snape tinha uma ponta de razão. Padfoot conseguiu domá-la quase que completamente. Ela mandou todo o seu autocontrole e convicções para o inferno e se entregou totalmente a ele. Não que fosse admitir isso a alguém, nem sob tortura.

- Muito mais do que alguém conseguiu fazer com você – o rosado ainda cobria suas bochechas visto que a loira se lembrava claramente de como o moreno conseguia domá-la, principalmente na cama. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar tais pensamentos. Lembrar de como Black era capaz de possuí-la não ajudava nem um pouco em sua missão.

Severus desistiu de tentar arrancar uma resposta mais direta dela. A loira amava verdadeiramente o inconseqüente do Black tanto quanto ele havia amado Lily. Porém a julgar pelo colorido que cobria suas bochechas ele seria capaz de jurar que o moreno a tinha levado para a cama. Não que isso o importasse. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele obteria as respostas que tanto queria descobrir.

A auror precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para voltar ao estado de concentração. Tinha que treinar um bruxo, uma trouxa, uma abortada e um mestiço que tinha seus poderes lacrados. Céus, Dumbledore lançou uma bomba sobre sua cabeça. Ainda não fazia a menor idéia de como iria conseguir fazer isso.

- Com quantos problemas você está dessa vez, Kam? – perguntou uma voz relativamente rouca em seu ouvido. Ela quase saltou com o susto se os braços fortes não a tivessem segurado – Não se lembra mais de mim, não? – com um misto de decepção e frustração ela reconheceu o dono da voz. Por mais que ele fosse gentil e amável não era nos braços dele que gostaria de estar.

- Claro que eu lembro Charlie – ela virou-se e o abraçou. Seria tão bom se ela pudesse ter alguém para ajudá-la nesse momento. Por mais que não fosse nos braços dele que gostaria de estar, ele era um amigo. Muito mais do que o quarteto que a cercava.

Neowën cerrou seus punhos com raiva. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele intruso. Como ele ousava abraçar sua garota tão possessivamente assim? Ele estava ficando louco. Kammy não era nada sua, absolutamente nada. Isso o frustrava completamente. Mais do que tudo, queria ter essa garota definitivamente em seus braços.

- Qual a missão que os velhos babões te deram dessa vez? – perguntou num tom brincalhão.

- Treiná-los – dava para vez a angústia e o medo presentes em sua voz.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, como você pretende fazer isso? – perguntou curioso. Sentia que nem todos ali eram trouxas como aparentavam ser. Magia era uma coisa muito leve e palpável para não ser notada.

- Imperius e Oclumência, pelo menos as meninas – a loira ainda não tinha a menor idéia de como iria fazer Edward se tornar praticamente um auror e quebrar a proteção que impedia os poderes do Lancaster de funcionar.

- É, eu já imaginava que eles não eram trouxas – comentou com uma pitada de brincadeira na voz. Ainda não tinha definido quem era o que, entretanto conseguia perceber claramente o sangue mágico que rondava o loiro.

- Eu não sou trouxa okay? – Belle cruzou os braços, irritada. Tudo que era ainda mais vergonhoso admitir sua verdadeira identidade, entretanto preferia ser chamada de abortada a trouxa.

- O que eles são, de verdade? – perguntou curioso, e um de seus braços ainda abraçava a loira carinhosamente notando, é claro, o olhar rancoroso que o moreno lhe dispensava.

- Uma trouxa, uma abortada, um mestiço e um sangue-puro – suspirou desanimada. Agora era preferia que todos fossem trouxas, pelo menos não iria ter que inventar um treinamento especializado para cada um deles.

- Faz o seguinte, eu ensino Oclumência pras meninas e você treina feitiços e encantamentos com eles – propôs conciliador. Não tinha tanto tempo assim para treinar o loiro devidamente, além de oclumência ser muito mais fácil de treinar do que uma série de feitiços e encantamentos ofensivos e defensivos. Ele não podia estar mais enganado.

- Ah, Charlie – ela pulou em cima dele e o beijou na bochecha. Definitivamente ele agradecia ao fato de Sirius estar morto. Não queria ter que enfrentar a fúria do moreno, apesar de que também não queria enfrentar o garoto que o olhava como se quisesse matá-lo.

No final da tarde nenhuma das duas conseguia mostrar o menor pingo de sucesso, enquanto Nixon já conseguira dominar com perfeição o Feitiço Escudo e o Azaração do Impedimento, além de estar quase dominando a Deflexão de Feitiço. Com certeza ele era um aluno aplicado. Edward pediu um tempo para descansar e a loira resolveu finalmente dar um pouco de atenção ao moreno. Enquanto não conseguia liberar a sua magia, pelo menos lhe ensinaria como se defender.

- O que está achando? – sentou-se na grama ao lado dele. Ao contrário de todas as outras garotas que conhecia, delicadeza e pompa não faziam parte de seu mundo.

- Você me abandonou – mesmo que estivesse sorrindo havia um tom de acusação em sua voz.

- Será mais fácil protegê-los se Edward puder me ajudar nisso – respondeu mesmo sabendo que não tinha nenhum dever de fazer isso. Era como se precisasse da confiança e da atenção do rapaz ao seu lado.

- Você está me devendo explicações até hoje – ele olhava para suas amigas tentando finalmente fechar sua mente. Não saiba por que, mais não conseguia encarar a loira nesse momento.

- Eu sei – ela também não conseguia encarar o moreno nos olhos e assim como ele preferia assistir ao Weasley dando aulas – O que você quer saber? – não estava com a menor paciência de explicar toda a história nos menores detalhes. Deixou que ele lhe fizesse perguntas sobre os exatos pontos que estava curioso.

- Tudo. Eu não quero que você me esconda nada.

- Voldemort está te procurando porque ele sabe que você não é um trouxa. Assim como a Ordem, ele sabe que você não é filho legítimo de Keenan, como também sabe que pode te usar para atingi-lo. Atingindo-o ele atingira todos os não-bruxos da Inglaterra. Entendeu a complicada situação? – claro que isso não era totalmente verdade, contudo também não sabia a outra metade. Quando soubesse contaria a ele.

- Então todo mundo só vai estar a salvo enquanto eu estiver, é isso? – para um trouxa até que ele assimilava rapidamente as coisas.

- Sim. Por isso a Ordem me pediu para te proteger, só que o seu pai não me aceitou por eu ser uma comensal, então eu tive que me disfarçar pra poder ficar ao seu lado – com essas palavras a auror conseguiu capturar a atenção do jovem agrônomo. Finalmente as histórias que ela contou começaram a fazer sentido.

- Da onde você tirou aquele nome? – perguntou curioso.

- Catherine Hegel era uma colega minha na Durmstrang. Era misteriosa igualzinha a mim. Eu não revelava meus segredos nem ela os dela. Como ela era sangue-puro eu resolvi me apropriar de seu nome para poder ficar perto de você – em outras palavras, não ser reconhecida e perseguida.

- Quem efetivamente está me perseguindo? – ainda duvidava que um bruxo estivesse perseguindo somente para obter controle sobre os não-bruxos.

- Voldemort, o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu. Por enquanto ele só usou comensais e dementadores para te atrair.

- Dementes?

- De-men-ta-do-res – soletrou devagar para que ele entendesse – São seres que usam mantos pretos, sem face, que sugam toda a felicidade alheia causando um frio intenso que faz as pessoas reviverem suas piores lembranças.

- Aqueles seres altos e encapuzados que apareceram na primeira vez que nos vimos? – a fisionomia deles era muito forte e característica para ser esquecida.

- Na primeira vez que nós nos encontramos com a minha verdadeira aparência – corrigiu-o. Ainda não conseguia olhar o rapaz nos olhos. Não queria encontrar a raiva e decepção.

- Mas tudo que você falou na universidade era mentira? – perguntou cauteloso. Já tinha notado a instabilidade emocional dela e definitivamente não queria ser o alvo de sua fúria.

- Tudo que eu te falei aquele dia era verdade – a raiva fez com que ela reagisse imediatamente e o olhasse. Ele percebeu que os orbes estavam mais escuros do que antes. Escuros na cor mesmo. Era a primeira vez que a observava tão de perto assim. Apesar do azul piscina predominar, conseguia ver perfeitamente o cinza claro presente próximo a íris e ligeiramente mais escuro nas bordas.

- Por que você não quis falar do seu namorado? – segurou seu pulso antes que ela fugisse novamente do contato visual. Era uma pergunta que o atormentava desde aquele dia.

- Se você gosta um pouquinho de mim não me pergunte dele – pediu suplicante. Precisava de um tempo para conseguir falar abertamente de Sirius. Falar de seu relacionamento com ele.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou insistir – mesmo assim não largou o braço dela – Por que você aceitou me proteger? – também ficou se remoendo a respeito desse assunto.

- Não vou negar que era somente uma missão. Eu precisava de algo para distrair minha mente e me que mantivesse focada no trabalho. Mais tudo ruiu naquele dia na universidade. Eu via, aliás ainda vejo, algo em seus olhos que atraíram tanto a minha atenção. Algo que você esconde.

- Eu também tenho um passado.

- Pode apostar que não é tão obscuro quanto o meu – sorriu com amargura. Não era nada fácil abrir seu coração a um completo estranho.

Claro que possuíam muitos gostos em comum, mais ele ainda era um estranho em sua vida. Não era fácil admitir que antes de ser uma auror ela pertenceu ao lado negro da história. Havia torturado, matado e roubado muita gente antes de Alphard conseguir resgatá-la da escuridão em que vivia. Precisaria de muito tempo para ela conseguir confiar em alguém como ela confiava em Sirius. Já tinha superado parcialmente sua morte, entretanto contar toda a verdade a alguém estava fora de cogitação.

- Mais não é tão light quanto você pensa – sem que ela soubesse, Edward e Isabelle haviam se sentado ao seu lado e escutavam toda a história. Não sabia desde que ponto eles começaram a escutar e decididamente não estava a fim de descobrir.

- É difícil ter um passado tão pesado quanto o meu – Neowën apiedou-se dela e a passou um dos braços ao redor dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Com certeza Rosalie implicaria se estivesse ali.

- Eu acabei causando a morte da única mulher que eu amei – mesmo que ainda fossem estranhos, ele sentia que podia confiar nela. Se não confiasse não teria contado isso. Foi por causa de um erro seu que Anne veio a falecer. Talvez se não tivesse reagido àquele maldito assunto ainda teria a garota ao seu lado.

- Você não causou a morte dela propositalmente como eu causei de muitas pessoas - ela riu com amargura. Mesmo se ela morresse agora com certeza não veria Sirius. Tinha cometido muitas coisas ruins durante o tempo que foi comensal. Tantos assassinatos e tantas mortes causadas por suas próprias mãos. Aquele passado a atormentava.

- Como se você tivesse tido coragem de matar alguém – alfinetou Rosalie. Não suportava ver essa garota hipócrita e metida nos braços de seu amado. Era um amor obsessivo e egoísta o que ela nutria pelo moreno.

- Realmente você deve gostar e confiar muito deles pra abrir seu passado dessa maneira – estranhou o Weasley. Ouvira os boatos que cercavam a auror, entretanto demorou a descobrir toda a verdade. O impressionante era ela ter o carinho e apoio de Sirius mesmo que este soubesse das extensões dos erros dela.

- Já está mais do que na hora de eu assumir os meus erros, mesmo que não possa consertá-los – desabafou. Aquela ida ao Ministério mudou todos os seus conceitos. Resolveu acatar o último pedido de Sirius, iria ser feliz para deixar o espírito dele em paz.

- Quem te fez mudar de idéia? – o ruivo pareceu aprovar a nova Kammy, contudo estava curioso para saber quem revolucionou a vida da garota.

- Sirius – os outros suspiraram desanimados, contudo Neowën sabia muito bem a que a garota se refeiria.

- Pára de pensar nele – implorou Charlie. Não agüentava mais ver a garota sofrendo por causa de um bruxo que já estava morto e muito bem morto.

- Os mortos podem voltar da maneira que ele voltou? – ela estava dando a brecha que ele precisava para descobrir mais do mundo ao qual ela pertencia e a sua vida.

- Sim. Tem a ver com um antigo conto – por hora preferia deixá-lo nas sombras quanto ao resto. Dumbledore certamente não iria querer a história das relíquias correndo por ai.

- Mais mentiras, com certeza – novamente Rose alfinetou. A garota não estava acostumada a ter seu território invadido daquela maneira.

- Se você não sabe conquistar um homem eu não tenho culpa – os comentários da loira atingiam muito mais Hallemberg do que o contrário.

- Ele estava igualzinho a aquela foto – o moreno comentou mais para si mesmo do que para o grupo – Por que ele estava com aquelas tatuagens? – perguntou a garota que ainda mantinha presa em seus braços.

- Sirius passou doze anos preso em Azkaban com os dementadores. Prisão dos bruxos – esclareceu ao ver a confusão estampada no rosto dele.

- E como você o conheceu? – finalmente estava começando a juntar os pontos. Acabará de descobrir que o namorado do qual ela não queria falar era o próprio moreno. Também percebeu o tom de amargura presente na voz da loira sempre que o assunto chegava em Sirius.

- Fudge disse que eu precisava de um tutor até completar a maioria. Um tutor que tivesse o mesmo sangue que o meu. Eu procurei Andromeda, mais ela se recusou. Então eu tive que recorrer ao Sirius.

- O Sirius era seu namorado, não é? – precisava ouvir da boca dela essa verdade, entretanto a garota paralisou em seus braços depois que ele fez a pergunta. Não esperava que ele fosse tão perspicaz desse jeito.

- Sim – foi Belle quem respondeu – O motivo deles se entenderam tão bem era que Sirius também é um Black e conhece os podres de sua família muito bem.

- Sirius foi o primeiro Black a não ir para a Sonserina – dessa vez quem começou os esclarecimentos foi Charlie – Ele tinha sérios problemas com a sua família, tanto é que fugiu de casa aos 16 anos. Ele foi morar na casa de um amigo, James Potter.

- Você está dizendo que ele é parente daquele pivete que Voldemort tentou matar? – continuou mesmo sem esperar uma resposta – Aquele garoto vai acabar como o nosso mundo, todos vocês sabem disso.

- Aquele pivete por um acaso é meu primo – Black soltou-se dos braços fortes que a acolhiam e agora fuzilava Nixon com o olhar – Nem ouse cogitar a possibilidade de entregá-lo aos comensais.

- Acho que vou ter que cantar pra você relaxar – o moreno a puxou novamente para seus braços e ameaçar cantar. Música sempre era capaz de acalmá-lo e tinha a convicção que também acalmava todas as pessoas. Sua voz era razoavelmente boa, entretanto a garota o interrompeu.

- Não seja por isso. Eu tenho alguns CD's lá em casa – ela sorriu. Música trouxa era das coisas que ela mais amava na vida.

Hoje não haveria reunião, então poderia passar o tempo que quiser em sua casa. Se deveria começar a viver com um trouxa, precisava parar de aparatar a todo instante. Convidou todos para ir para sua residência, inclusive o ruivo, que nunca havia escutado música trouxa. Depois que todos se acomodaram devidamente em seus lugares, a auror engatou a marcha e partiu em alta velocidade.

Como sempre não conseguia deixar a adrenalina de lado. Retirou os habituais feitiços de proteção e todos puderam desembarcar nos jardins da residência. Não que todos tenham ficado felizes com isso. Rosalie ainda estava com uma expressão fechada ao ver como os dois se olhavam abobadamente, mesmo que nenhum tenha se dado conta desses olhares.

Apesar de já terem estado na casa, todos a observavam como se fosse a primeira vez. Só agora que Neowën percebeu que havia uma enorme instante na casa. Havia vários livros pousados sobre ela, entretanto o que mais chamava a atenção era a enorme pilha de CD's empilhados ordenadamente no canto esquerdo do móvel. Sabia que seria falta de educação, entretanto estava louco ver quais os CD's que ela possuía. A curiosidade palpitava forte em suas veias.

A Black pareceu notar seu interesse, pois foi até a estante e pegou um dos CD que estava mais no alto. Colocou-o no aparelho e logo o som da guitarra invadiu o ambiente. Pegou o moreno pela mão e se deslocou até o centro da sala.

- Rock não se dança, se canta – tentou a todo custo fazê-la mudar de idéia. Definitivamente dançar não era o seu forte.

- Isso é rock antigo. Só relaxe que eu te conduzo.

Não estava se importando nem um pouco se teria platéia. Quem deveria conduzir era ele, mas isso não importava no momento. Eles giravam e bailavam pela sala como se mais nada importasse. Ela também não sabia dançar essa música quando a escutou pela primeira vez. Até estranho que ele não reconheceu a música. Os Beatles eram mundialmente conhecidos.

Ela cantava e ao mesmo tempo o conduzia. Somente nos últimos acordes que o moreno finalmente reconheceu a banda. Jamais suspeitaria que ela gostasse de rock antigo. Pelo que haviam conversado na universidade, todas as bandas que ela apreciava fizeram sucesso recentemente.

- Onde você aprendeu a dançar desse jeito? – perguntou curioso, ignorando os olhares rancorosos que sua melhor amiga estava lançando. Twist and Shout era uma das músicas mais conhecidas do quarteto de Liverpool.

- Sirius. Eu aprendi a gosta de música trouxa com ele – pela primeira vez ela sorriu verdadeiramente com a lembrança. Aos poucos Sirius se tornava uma lembrança agradável ao seu coração.

- Que bandas você tem aí? – perguntou Tyler com os olhinhos brilhando. De todos do grupo ela era a que mais amava música, não que os outros não gostassem, mais por ter sido obrigada a conviver sem magia, ela se afeiçôo a primeira coisa que curou o seu vazio.

- Veja por si mesma – sorriu amavelmente. Sabia que ambos, tanto Belle quanto Neo, estavam loucos para ver seus CD's.

Os dois não esperavam outro convite para avançar sobre os CD's. Ela tinha realmente uma enorme variedade. Desde Beatles, Queen e Pink Floyd, passando por Aerosmith, U2, Metallica, Gun N'Rose, Green Day, Red Hot Chilli Pepers até chegar as bandas mais atuais como Evanescence, Linkin Park, Paramore e o vício de Neowën, Avenged Sevenfold. O único CD que nenhum dos dois conheceu era intitulado como Marauders.

- Eu não acredito que você tem isso – ele pegou o CD de sua banda preferida e colocou no display.

Aumentou um pouco o volume e logo o som da guitarra invadiu o ambiente, porém ainda num tom que era possível conversar. Kammy sorriu ao ver a felicidade do moreno. Ainda teriam um longo caminho a trilhar, porém estava feliz de ver que finalmente estava conseguindo se dar bem com todos, quer dizer, quase todos. Demoraria para ela e Rosalie finalmente se entenderem.

Assim que a música terminou, Belle começou a implicar, pois também queria ouvir seu CD predileto. O moreno somente permitiu depois que sua segunda música preferida da banda fosse ouvida. MIA era perfeita, seu único problema era que tinha quase nove minutos de duração. Já Tyler preferia um estilo de música um pouco mais tranqüilo, algo como Green Day. E Edward definitivamente preferia o som do metal pesado, representado por sua banda preferida, Mettalica. A única que não se manifestou quanto ao assunto foi Rosalie.

Enquanto as músicas eram trocadas repetidamente no display, a auror apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do moreno e se deixou ficar. Estava cansada demais. Não dormia direito a quase quatro noites e definitivamente não pretendia passar essa noite acordada a custa de uma poção. O cansaço finalmente a venceu. Ela adormeceu no ombro de Neowën, mesmo com o som estridente da guitarra invadindo todo o ambiente. Sem a auror eles não tinham como quebrar os feitiços de proteção. Na realidade até tinha, mais o Weasley já havia notado o interesse que ambos demonstravam um no outro e resolveu ajudar.

Foi Charlie quem encontrou a solução perfeita, já que aparentemente eles tinham que passar a noite ali. Ele conjurou três sacos de dormir e o espalhou pela sala. Os meninos dormiriam na sala ao passo que as meninas dormiriam no quarto de hóspedes e é claro que Kammy repousaria em sua confortável cama. O moreno se dispôs a colocá-la na cama ao passo que Rosalie se levantou e o seguiu para impedi-los de dormir juntos. Contrariado, teve que deixá-la dormindo sozinho com Rose em seu encalço.

Mais de duas horas já haviam se passado e ele revirava de um lado para outro em seu saco de dormir. Tudo que queria era estar ao lado dela na cama e observá-la dormir. Ouviu passos no corredor e imediatamente fechou os olhos. Não queria ter que lidar com sua melhor amiga nesse momento.

- A Rose já dormiu. Pode ir lá tranqüilo – ele abriu os olhos e piscou confuso. Demorou uns segundos para a imagem de Isabelle entrar em foco – E não se preocupe. Você sabe que ela não acorda tão cedo.

- Obrigado. Eu não sei o que fazer para agradecer – abriu-se em sorrisos sinceros. Não tinha como retribuir tudo que ela estava fazendo.

- Só continue sendo feliz, porque eu nunca te vi tão feliz e interessado em alguém do jeito que você está agora desde a morte da Anne – seu amor desejo era ver seus amigos felizes, sempre.

- Isso não depende de mim – suspirou pesaroso. Dependia única e exclusiva da bruxa que dormia no andar superior.

- Caso não percebeu, você também está curando as feridas da Kammy. Agora vá, porque eu não sei quanto tempo falta para amanhecer e eu tenho certeza que nesse momento você prefere a companhia dela.

Somente sorriu. Sua amiga tinha razão. Era a companhia daquela louca e inconseqüente que ele queria nesse momento. Assim que chegou as escadas começou a andar mais devagar, afinal não queria ser descoberto. Não que a loira fosse afastá-lo, pelo contrário, era com Hallemberg que estava preocupado. Inconscientemente prendeu a respiração quando passou pelo quarto da garota só voltando a respirar normalmente quanto estava em frente ao quarto da anfitriã.

Abriu a porta cautelosamente, pois não sabia o quanto o sono da garota era leve. A cena que encontrou o abalou profundamente. Kammy estava levemente esparramada na cama, de bruços, e um de seus braços abraçava carinhosamente um ursinho rosa.

Os lençóis que antes a cobriam agora estavam ao seu lado na cama, deixando suas pernas completamente expostas. Ela tinha bela coxas. Aproveitou o momento e se deixou observá-la ainda mais. Seu olhar subiu um pouco alcançando seu bumbum arrebitado. Definitivamente ela possuía um belo conjunto.

- Vai ficar muito tempo me olhando ou finalmente vai dizer por que entrou tão sorrateiramente não meio quarto no meio da madrugada?

Ela sentou-se na cama, revelando agora seus seios. Ela não possuía seios grandes e fartos, entretanto os que ela ostentava pareciam caber perfeitamente em sua mão. Tudo isso completado por uma personalidade única e sincera. Céus, como uma garota poderia abalá-lo tanto?

- Eu precisava te ver – resolveu ser sincero.

- Me ver ou estar na minha cama? – apesar de seus olhinhos estarem pequenos, ela escondia o sorriso maroto pela escuridão da noite.

- Os dois. Posso? – estava com medo da resposta, mais resolveu mergulhar de vez naquele universo novo e desconhecido.

- Somente se me fizer dormir – ela finalmente deixou o sorriso maroto tomar conta de seus lábios.

O Lancaster não esperou outro convite para se unir a ela na cama. Abraçou-a e com uma de suas mãos começou a fazer cafuné na cabeça da garota. Ela praticamente adormeceu instantaneamente em seus braços, contudo ele custou a dormir. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, e o moreno conseguia sentir o bumbum dela roçando em sua calça. Isso estava atiçando. Se continuassem nessa posição ele logo sentiria que iria ficar excitado. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar o suficiente para conseguir dormir, entretanto ainda demorou a conseguir isso, pois o perfume de lírios que ela usava invadiu suas narinas, atiçando ainda mais seus sentidos.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Keenan não agüentava mais tantas bombas estourando de uma só vez sobre sua cabeça. Cada vez mais mortes inexplicávais aconteciam. A população inglesa já estava em estado de alerta máximo. Não sabia o que era pior, tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu povo ou saber da verdade e não poder divulgá-la.

Ligou a televisão mais por costume do que vontade de assistir ao noticiário. Antes não a tivesse ligado.

Damon York estava ao vivo na BBC. Isso não tinha como ficar pior. Para variar ele estava atacando publicamente, e exigindo sua renúncia visto que não estava conseguindo contornar a crise que se instalará. Mais como dominar uma crise causada por bruxos se nem os próprios bruxos estavam conseguindo dar conta do recado? A única coisa que conseguia acalmar seu coração conturbado é que ao menos no dia anterior não teve que se preocupar com seu filho e esperava que continuasse assim.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Primeiro-Minstro? – perguntou Kingsley solicito. Ultimamente estava se mostrando seu único e verdadeiro amigo. Que ironia do destino. Gaba-se de ter amigos fortes e poderosos, no entanto nenhum deles permaneceu ao seu lado ao ver o barco afundar. Somente o bruxo continuava ali, diariamente ao seu lado.

- Creio que o que eu preciso você não pode me dar.

- Não ligue para o que ele fala. Você está lidando com uma crise de grandes proporções muito melhor que todos os seus antecessores.

- Do que adianta se todos querem minha cabeça a prêmio? – perguntou no mesmo instante que seu rival dizia que ele estava incapacitado para lidar com um quadro como o que se instalara.

- Adianta que apesar de todos os infortúnios você mantém a maior parte dessa população viva não se rendendo aos caprichos de Lord Voldemort.

- Infortúnios? Duzentos e cinquenta e três assassinatos em menos de um ano, dez pontes arruinadas, sete furações e nove ministros tirados de circulação. Acho que infortúnio não se aplica a minha situação – seu tom de voz ia aumentando a medida que falava. Estava irritado, confuso e sem saída.

Não demoraria muito para a própria rainha vir ao seu gabinete exonerá-lo do cargo e por outro em seu lugar. Até conseguia imaginar o sorriso presunçoso de seu arquiinimigo ao ver sua derrota. Definitivamente precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ergueu os olhos para o aposento finalmente notando que Shacklebolt não estava mais ali. Arrependeu-se na hora de ter despejado todos os seus problemas em cima do auror. Era o único amigo que tinha para se agarrar e continuar lutando.

Decidiu engolir seu maldito orgulho e ir lá pedir desculpas. Se quisesse continuar no cargo ele teria que obter ajuda. A nevoa encrustada em sua janela não ajudava nem um pouco a aliviar sua tensão, pelo contrário, só a aumentava, pois inúmeros cidadãos londrinos poderiam estar nas mãos dos dementadores agora. Definitivamente preferia ser primeiro-ministro quando tudo estava calmo e não quando a tempestade estava rugindo.

Abriu a porta cautelosamente e encontrou Kingsley sentado em sua escrivaninha, trabalhando furiosamente em algo que ele não conseguia ver o que era. Venceu a pouca distância que os separava e parou bem na sua frente.

- Tem um tempo pra mim?

- Eu sempre tenho tempo para você, Primeiro-Ministro – o bruxo largou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e virou-se para encará-lo.

- Keenan. Chame-me de Keenan – pediu. Se tinham que trabalhar juntos era melhor começar a ter um relacionamento de amizade e confiança, não baseado em trabalho e serviço – De verdade Kingsley, você trabalharia para mim se tivesse escolha? – seus orbes castanhos escuros demonstravam toda a sua dor e angústia.

- Realmente não tenho como te responder – o auror pareceu confuso com a pergunta, entretanto não perdeu o jogo de cintura – Mais de todos os trouxas com quem eu já trabalhei certamente você é o mais honesto e confiável – abriu um sorriso especialmente para o político. Era como se soubesse que ele precisava ouvir isso naquele momento.

- Eu não sou tão honesto assim.

- Mais é amoroso e gentil – rebateu – Eu já observei inúmeras vezes o carinho que você dispensa ao seu filho e a sua esposa – ele levantou-se, contornou a mesa e colocou a mão no ombro do outro – Não se preocupe, você ainda é o melhor Primeiro-Ministro que essa cidade já viu.

- Então me ajude a continuar sendo esse melhor Primeiro-Ministro – estendeu as mãos para o bruxo antes de falar – Amigos?

N.A.: depois de um longo tempo sem postar um capítulo novo finalmente estou de volta õ/ A outra fic já foi encerrada e agora posso me dedicar exclusivamente a essa *-*

Para quem não se lembra, Charlie é o segundo filho de Molly e Arthur, mais conhecido nas versões brasileiras como Carlinhos xD

Novamente essas duas estavam se alfinetando *-* Quero ver a Kammy conseguir se dar bem com a Rose.

As bandas trouxas estavam na ordem em que elas estouravam. Quase todas elas eu já ouvi e são muito boas, apesar de que provavelmente algumas delas não existiam em 1997 (ano em que se passa a fic), mais relevem isso, okay?

Finalmente a fic está começando a fazer jus ao aviso, NC 17, apesar de que ainda vai demorar para esses dois finalmente se renderem.

Agora quanto ao novo personagem o Damon. O primeiro-ministro realmente tem um rival, mais seu nome não foi revelado, então na fic ele se chama Damon York. Damon significa que "tem garra" e York é uma das duas famílias que participaram da guerra das duas rosas. Não por coincidência (a autora planejou xD) a outra família se chamava Lancaster, sendo representada por Keenan e Neowën, apesar que o moreno não é um Lancaster de nascença.

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e continuem acompanhando õ/

Beijos


	11. Cap 10: desAgradável Surpresa

N.A.: Como prometido, é nesse capítulo que a Aliisia finalmente aparece. Será mais um rival para a Kammy ou ela se transformará numa amiga?

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O auror nem precisou pensar muito antes de aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida. Tudo bem que tudo começou por causa de uma missão, contudo agora conseguia sentir plena afeição e respeito pelo homem a sua frente.

- Agora, hoje e sempre – apertou com força a mão que lhe era estendida, selando o acordo – Nós não vamos deixar esse barco afundar.

- Espero que você realmente tenha razão – sorriu melancolicamente – Acho que comecei a entender como sua pupila se sentia.

- Vai aceitá-la? - perguntou com uma leve ponta de surpresa. Claro que sabia que no fundo ele iria aceitá-la, só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Realmente o desespero do político deveria estar grande para superar tão rapidamente seus medos.

- Acho que no fundo eu sempre aceitei, só nunca tive coragem de admitir isso.

- Posso perguntar por que odeia tanto os bruxos? – perguntou cautelosamente, pois sabia que estava pisando em terreno perigoso.

- Aileen é uma bruxa abortada – as palavras saíram com extrema dificuldade e o queixo de Kingsley caiu no chão – Antes da gente se conhecer ela se envolveu com um bruxo de uma família respeitável e acabou engravidando dele no mesmo período que a gente se conheceu. Como você já sabe, Neowën não é meu filho biológico, é filho desse _bruxo_ – a palavra saiu quase cuspida – Ele sofreu muito porque minha família jamais o aceitou por ser adotivo. Por isso eu odeio tanto os bruxos, pelo sofrimento que o meu filho passou...

Keenan se engasgou nas palavras. O auror não sabia mais o que fazer. Se por um lado já sabia que não era por um acaso que Voldemort estava atrás do garoto, por outro estava escandalizado com a nova situação. Neowën era um mestiço que tinha seus poderes lacrados. Podia ser extremamente perigoso. Juntando ao fato que Kammy já não tinha uma boa estabilidade emocional tornava a situação ainda mais delicada.

- Se você tivesse falado antes! – comentou mais para si próprio do que para o trouxa.

- Você ainda não percebeu, mais é justamente a instabilidade emocional dela que faz com que os dois se dêem tão bem – comentou com tanta firmeza que Kingsley chegou até a duvidar que o Primeiro-Ministro não a aceitava até pouco tempo – Neowën está acostumado demais a ter todos passando a mão em sua cabeça, como eu e Aileen fizemos todos esses anos. E a Kammy não está acostumada a ter alguém que não se importe com o passado dela. Isso está fazendo bem a ambos.

- Realmente você tem razão. Mais isso não muda o fato que é perigoso lidar com um mestiço, ainda mais que não sabemos a que nível está a magia dele – comentou preocupado. Keenan deliberadamente decidiu que seriam amigos e abriu seu coração a ele. Não poderia mais deixá-lo no escuro com tantas transformações eminentes que estariam prestes a explodir no mundo bruxo.

- Não se preocupe, a magia dele está lacrada – sorriu com amargura – Neowën descende de uma família tradicional. Seu pai biológico lacrou seus poderes por algum motivo que eu desconheço.

Isso certamente não tranqüilizava o bruxo. Família tradicional no mundo bruxo significa poder, riqueza e importância. Tudo que Voldemort desejava, o que tornava o jovem agrônomo uma vítima em potencial. Vasculhou sua mente rapidamente a procura de nomes de famílias bruxas importantes e tradicionais. Malfoy, Lestrange, Yaxley, Crouch, Rosier... A lista não era muito extensa, contudo daria trabalho descobrir a verdadeira origem do garoto.

- A segurança dele depende de sua origem. Você tem como conseguir isso para mim?

- Eu posso tentar conversar com Aileen, mais eu não garanto – seu sorriso não era de tristeza pela incerteza do futuro, mais por saber que tinha um amigo em quem confiar, mesmo que esse amigo fosse um bruxo, o tipo de indivíduo que ele se afastava nos últimos 22 anos.

- Eu agradeceria se conseguisse – torcia para o trouxa realmente conseguir.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele acordou lentamente, ainda sentindo o corpo feminino muito próximo do seu. Separou-se dela cautelosamente e espreguiçou-se na cama. Sentou-se assustado ao ver os primeiros raios de sol invadindo o ambiente. Se Rosalie o pegasse ali seria o fim. E decididamente não estava a fim de ter seus tímpanos furados logo pela manhã.

- Relaxa! – Kammy sentou-se graciosamente na cama com muito mais delicadeza do que ele – Se a Rosalie tivesse acordado com certeza ela já teria invadido esse quarto e te tirado na marra daqui – havia um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

- E se ela vier nesse exato momento? – perguntou preocupado. A companhia da loira era mais agradável do que uma briga entre as duas.

- Você não é burro Neo – ela segurava delicadamente seu rosto ao ponto que ele conseguia sentir a respiração leve e ritmada dela batendo em sua face – Eu posso ser perigosa se eu quiser, você já teve provas disso! – o sorriso psicótico agora adornava suavemente seu rosto. Por mais estranho que parecesse, ele já estava quase acostumado ao ver esse sorriso sempre adornar sua face, era como se ela tentasse esconder sua verdadeira natureza atrás de escárnio e palavras rudes.

- Mais ao mesmo tempo é frágil e delicada – contrapôs o moreno. Era um dos poucos que conseguia visualizar essa face que a garota escondia tão bem. A face que ainda a tornava uma humana e não simplesmente uma máquina.

- E qual dos dois lados que você prefere? – inconscientemente admitiu que ele estava certo em sua observação. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos agora que seus narizes se tocavam. Claro que ela sabia que o provocava. A convivência com Black fez com que ela perdesse o pouco de inocência que ainda conseguiu sobreviver aos longos anos na Durmstrang.

- Os dois me atraem – sorriu maroto, um sorriso que lembrava e muito seu primo. Pensando bem, o garoto lembrava-se muito sua própria família. Havia um quê de traço Black que a atraía profundamente. Os cabelos morenos caindo displicentemente pelo seu rosto ou o olhar profundo e enigmático que sempre encontrava quando observava seus olhos. Ela não saberia dizer qual das duas coisas mais a instigava.

- É melhor a gente descer, antes que ela realmente acorde – ela levantou-se da cama no exato momento que Neowën decidiu quebrar a distância que os separava. Talvez estivesse pressentindo que sua sanidade mental não resistiria por muito tempo se ficasse colada a ele – Vai ficar ai, preguiçoso? – ela sorria debochadamente, como se estivesse rindo dele.

Na realidade estava se contendo para não pular em seu pescoço e permanecer para sempre naqueles braços fortes e acolhedores. Nunca esteve em seus planos substituir o espaço que Sirius ocupou em seu coração. Espaço esse que o jovem agrônomo passou a ocupar bem recentemente. Sem que percebesse, ele se tornou parte integrante de sua rotina. Rotina essa que ela esperava que não fosse quebrada tão cedo. Não é que ela não gostasse de novidades, pelo contrário, mais voltar a antiga solidão não era uma opção.

Ele pulou da cama e foi até ela a fim de começar um ataque de cosquinhas. Muito ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela não começou a gargalhar quando suas mãos tocavam pontos estratégicos de seu corpo. Era a primeira vez que ele não conseguia isso. Ela voltou-se para ele ainda com o mesmo sorriso e o atacou. Muito melhor do que fazer os outros rirem descontroladamente era saber que eles não poderiam fazer o mesmo com ela.

Neowën caiu no chão, de joelhos, com a auror em cima de si. Não demorou muito para ele se dobrar no chão de tanto rir, ainda com a garota em cima dele. Ela parou sem saber o que fazer, quando seus corpos novamente se tocavam, exatamente do mesmo modo como eles estavam na cama. Antes que um dos dois finalmente tivesse coragem de quebrar a distância que os separava, a porta foi aberta com um estrondo enorme.

- Da próxima vez lembrem-se de fechar a porta! – ainda debochando de ambos, o loiro fechou a porta com mais um estrondo.

O jovem agrônomo perdeu a coragem mais uma vez, apesar do simples fato do corpo dela lhe tentar. Nem mesmo Anne conseguia ter esse efeito sobre ele. O mais pequeno contrato entre seus corpos fazia o corpo de Lancaster reagir imediatamente. Ou estava muito necessitado ou realmente a garota começou a fazer parte de sua vida. Por hora preferia ficar com a primeira opção. Só se deu conta da situação incomoda que se encontravam quando o pequeno volume em sua calça estava se tornando visível.

Ela apertou-se ainda mais contra o corpo imóvel dele, o abraçando. Não seria mais possível esconder sua dolorosa ereção com ela o prendendo com seu próprio corpo. E cada minuto passado naquele contato íntimo só fazia o deslocamento de sangue se tornar maior e consecutivamente sua ereção se tornar ainda mais visível.

Como se estivesse em choque, ele a jogou para o lado, levantou-se do chão e caminhou com passos extremamente rápidos para a porta do quarto na clara tentativa de sair o mais rápido dali. Se ele tivesse fraquejado um minuto sequer e olhado para trás teria encontrado Kammy surpresa com o gesto repentino. A camisa curta que ela vestia subiu ainda mais revelando a pequena calcinha que ela usava. Aquilo teria sido demais para romper o fino autocontrole que ele ainda possuía.

Ele só parou quando já se encontrava a uma boa distância do quarto. Apoiou-se na parede próxima e deixou-se ficar ali. O problema era que seu corpo parecia querer a auror próxima de si, como eles estavam antes.

- Não pensei que fosse tão rápido e apressado – a voz sarcástica de seu amigo chamou sua atenção. Mesmo que fosse uma ironia, ajudava a esquecer que seu corpo praticamente implorava por um contato mais profundo com a loira.

- Não aconteceu nada – a não ser que contasse a maneira forte e quase sensual com que Kammy o abraçou.

- Não pensei que você fosse uma lesma – debochou novamente o loiro. Implicar com os outros era um de seus esportes favorito e seu principal alvo sempre foi o moreno.

- Dá pra parar de zoar com a minha cara e me ajudar? – bradou irritado. Estar frustrado sexualmente não ajudava nem um pouco.

- Não tenho culpa se você não sabe mais pegar uma mulher de jeito – Ed continuava com o deboche. Sabia que se não fizesse isso seu amigo jamais iria admitir o quando a loira mexia com ele.

- E quem disse que eu quero pegar a Kammy? – perguntou numa voz séria, mais nem para si mesmo parecia verdadeira. Odiava admitir, contudo adoraria domar aquela garota.

- Seu pau duro, serve? – um sorriso sonserino agora tomava conta de seu rosto. Nunca teve tato para falar de assuntos como esse e definitivamente não pretendia começar agora.

- Tá, tá. Você venceu. Mais isso não significa que ela queira – disse frustrado. A garota amava seu primo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar esse fato. Ao menos era isso que ele pensava.

- Sinceramente Neowën, você só pode ser burro! Você dormiu com ela, na cama dela e até agora eu não a ouvi reclamar a respeito disso. Aliás, ela deve estar reclamando agora, de como você é uma lesma e topeira! – definitivamente Nixon não a menor sensibilidade para tratar de assuntos delicados como esse. Sua sinceridade sempre prevalecia, mesmo que magoasse as pessoas com isso. Além de que se estressava muito facilmente com a lerdeza dos outros. Praticidade era um ponto que ele apreciava demais.

- Ela ama o Sirius, caso tenha se esquecido – redargüiu irritado – Eu não vou ser o outro – afastou-se com passos rápidos antes que seu amigo arrumasse um jeito de convencê-lo de que Kammy realmente estava a fim dele, o que era muito provável de acontecer, visto a lábia que o loiro possuía. Definitivamente este não negava o sangue que corria em suas veias, por mais que não gostasse do fato.

Edward suspirou ao ver seu amigo se afastar. Não adiantaria de nada tentar abrir a cabeça dele naquele momento. Mais isso não significava que ele iria ficar parado sem fazer nada. Girou nos calcanhares e se dirigiu ao quarto da loira. Ela ainda estava na mesmíssima posição que Neo a deixou.

- Eu não acredito que ele realmente foi burro ao ponto de te deixar aqui sozinha – sorriu sonserinamente. Não conseguia deixar de lado certos hábitos.

- Eu ainda não entendi porque ele fez isso – a confusão estava estampada em sua face. Sirius não era o que você poderia chamar de exemplo a ser seguido, o que a deixava sem parâmetros para comparações.

- Uma coisa masculina chamada vontade de transar combinada com falta de autocontrole – respondeu com total convicção. Nem mesmo ele que era um sonserino bem resolvido conseguia ter controle em todas as situações e olha que ele próprio era uma das pessoas mais autocontroladas que o próprio conhecia e mais humilde também.

- Eu não creio que... – atrair um homem que estava preso há 12 anos é uma coisa totalmente diferente de atrair um jovem futuro agrônomo bem resolvido na vida e muito mais diferente ainda era usar seus atributos naturais para conseguir o que queria.

- Convenhamos Kammy, virgem você não é mais – a face da loira cobriu-se de um tom rosado – Você sabe muito bem que você o atraiu sexualmente – saber ela sabia, não que fosse admitir isso ao homem a sua frente.

- Eu não sei se é isso que eu realmente quero – abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Sirius era o homem que toda mulheres gostaria de ter na cama, não que ele agisse como um homem de sua idade. Já Neowën era seu total oposto. Ele sabia muito bem controlar seus impulsos e agir racionalmente na maioria das situações. Isso era uma das coisas que mais a atraia, entretanto não sabia se conseguiria lidar com isso. Sua própria impulsividade sempre colocava as coisas a perder e definitivamente não pretendia perder o moreno para a idiota da Hallemberg.

- Relaxa, ele não vai fazer nada no momento. Só não o deixei esperando demais – caminhou com passos lentos em direção a porta, contudo parou antes de cruzá-la definitivamente – Coloque uma roupa decente antes de descer. Se você for assim ele não vai resistir – ela não pode observar sua face, contudo sabia que se pudesse encontraria o sorriso de deboche estampado em seu rosto.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Alguns dias antes, Aleksi estava sentado em seu gabinete, revendo seus longos relatórios. Esperava que no final da noite já estivesse com todos prontos. O silêncio foi quebrado pela chegado de sua filha, que abriu a porta sem nenhuma cerimônia. O homem suspirou entediado.

- Quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que te pedir para bater na porta antes de entrar? – já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia pedido isso a Aliisia.

- Mais você disse que eu nunca atrapalho – ela fez um biquinho tão adorável que o desarmou na hora.

- O que você quer minha pequena? – contornou a mesa de trabalho e ficou ao lado da filha. Aliisia era a única filha que Merlim havia lhe dado e Aleksi simplesmente não conseguia lhe dizer um não.

- Saber se o senhor já pensou no pedido que eu fiz – ela fez aquela carinho de um anjo quando realmente queria algo. Era praticamente impossível lhe negar.

- Por que você quer conhecer a parte trouxa de Londres? – perguntou desconfiado. Sabia que tinha dedo daquele pseudo namorado que ela tinha arrumado.

- O Ciaran me falou sobre o modo fascinante que eles se viram sem magia – havia um brilho encenado em seus olhos azuis que o pai tinha quase certeza que ela demorou algumas horas para produzir – Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos – terminou juntando as pequenas mãos e olhando suplicante para ele.

O primeiro ministro finlandês sabia que tinha dedo do bruxo naquela história.

- Você pode ser atacada por ser minha filha – suspirou desanimado. Sabia que aquele não seria um discurso que a convenceria tão fácil.

- É só me proteger então – mostrou a língua para ele num gesto infantil.

- Você sabe que isso não é tão fácil assim.

- Converse com o Ministro da Magia Inglês então.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer – simplesmente não conseguia negar algo a filha. Esta pulou em seus braços, abraçando-o forte e o beijando várias vezes em agradecimento. Vê-la dando essas pequenas provas de amor compensava todo o jeito mimado dela.

Assim que a garota deixou seu escritório, ele pegou o pó de Flu e jogou nas chamas quentes de sua lareira observando-a se tornar esverdeada imediatamente. Ela só iria para Londres se tivesse uma guarda especial. Sua filha era o presente mais valioso que a vida havia lhe dado e não se arriscaria a perdê-la somente para cumprir um capricho seu.

- A que devo a honra? – perguntou totalmente cordialmente Scrimgeour.

- Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer – tentou soar displicente, pois sabia que não seria nada fácil convencê-lo – Minha filha gostaria de conhecer a parte trouxa de Londres e eu gostaria de saber se posso contar com a sua ajuda – engoliu em seco, visto que a face fechada do outro ministro não deixava dúvidas de que a resposta seria não.

- Eu adoraria ajudar, mais eu não posso. Tenho sérios problemas a resolver por aqui a realizar caprichos de uma garota mimada – iria retrucar, porém sabia que o outro estava coberto de razão.

- Se você destacasse alguém para protegê-la e eu retribuísse de alguma formar? – tentou negociar com Rufo.

- Meu problema atende pelo nome de Você-Sabe-Quem – um arrepio percorreu o corpo do primeiro ministro finlandez. Sabia que o bruxo já escapava do Ministério Inglês há muito tempo.

- Eu lhe cedo metade do meu esquadrão de aurores e você me cede alguns para proteger minha filha, de acordo? – quanto mais rápido capturassem o bruxo, mais cedo todos ficaram livres desse incomodo e Aleksi ficaria aliviado, pois a vida de Aliisia não correria perigo.

- Estamos começando a nos entender. Encontre com Trickness em Oxford daqui a uma semana. Boa noite, Primeiro Ministro.

Aquela era a deixa para ela voltar ao seu gabinete e seus próprios problemas. Esperava que não se arrependesse dessa decisão. Amava demais sua filha e decididamente não pretendia perdê-la. Já que não conseguiria trabalhar, resolver subir até o quarto de sua filha e lhe dar a notícia ainda esta noite. Bateu na porta e esperou a garota lhe atender.

- Papai – os olhos dela piscaram confusos.

- Você venceu pequena – sorriu – Eu deixo você ir com ele.

- Obrigado papai – ela pulou em seus braços, parecendo uma criança – Mas... – ela murchou o sorriso ao ouvir aquela palavra. Deveria saber que não seria tão fácil quanto imaginava – Eu vou montar uma guarda especialmente pra te proteger, de acordo? – ainda a abraçava ao dizer isso.

- Claro, tudo que você quiser.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles estavam dentro do carro da loira. O clima entre ela e Neowën ainda estava estranho e nenhum dos demais sabia o que tinha acontecido, com exceção de Edward. O loiro ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu amigo deixou de pegar um mulherão. Podia não morrer de amores pela auror, mas tinha que admitir que ela era extremamente bonita.

- O gato comeu a sua língua, foi? – alfinetou Rose e pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram Kammy não retrucou. Estava mais concentrada no moreno a sua frente.

- Tudo bem, Neo? – perguntou assim que estacionou o carro no estacionamento da faculdade. Ficar em silêncio não fazia parte do feitio dele. Seu pior erro foi ter tocado o braço dele, que tremeu ao contato o que fez com que Rose percebesse o clima entre eles, fechando o rosto.

- Só estou preocupado com meus conterrâneos, só isso – tinha absoluta certeza que ela iria perguntar o que mais havia de errado, porém sabia que ela jamais faria essa pergunta na frente de Rosalie.

- A Ordem está tentando contornar a situação. Esperamos resolver isso o mais rápido possível – o sorriso em seu rosto fraquezou. Dessa vez, a guerra teria grandes e terríveis proporções, porém o mestiço não precisava saber disso ainda.

- Quantas pessoas vão morrer até lá? – fez a pergunta que tanto o incomodava nos últimos dias.

- A única que merecia está viva! – novamente Hallemberg alfinetou.

- É melhor você calar essa boca por vontade própria ou eu te calo a força! – ameaçou a loira. A morena saiba que era uma ameaça devido as faíscas que saíam da ponta da varinha dela – Não vou negar que muitos ainda morreram – disse pesarosa – Mais não vamos derrotá-lo, dessa vez para sempre. Eu prometo – aproximou-se dele e beijou seu rosto para logo em seguida saltar do carro.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – perguntou Nixon assombrado. Nunca havia visto tanta bondade e convicção na voz da loira como havia visto dessa vez.

- Dumbledore sabe como derrotá-lo, só não pode fazer isso ainda – na realidade nem mesmo ele poderia. Estudar na Durmstrang dava-lhe certas vantagens que estudantes de Hogwarts e Beauxbatons não possuíam.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa – sorriu tristemente. Ainda não sabia o quão poderoso era Dumbledore, mais já tinha ouvido falar o suficiente de Voldemort para saber que o bruxo não seria derrotado tão facilmente.

Depois disso eles caminharam em silêncio até a praça do centro, que normalmente estaria deserta aquela hora da manhã – eles haviam chegado mais cedo do que o necessário – exceto naquele dia.

Havia uma garota extremamente baixa, muita mais baixa do que Kammy. Seus cabelos loiros ondulados caíam suavemente por suas costas. O que mais chamava atenção não era sua altura e sim o fato dela estar cercada de homens, principalmente porque esses homens deveriam estar no Ministério e não em Oxford. A loira caminhou mais rápido em direção a eles e todos os demais simplesmente a seguiram. Não imaginava quem seria tão importante ao ponto de ter o privilégio de possuir tantos seguranças assim.

- Que surpresa te encontrar aqui – a loira piscou confusa ao ser cumprimentada por seu chefe. Definitivamente não esperava encontrá-lo a essa hora da manhã, ainda mais que ultimamente ela não estava trabalhando como deveria pelo fato de estar protegendo o moreno, porém, como sempre, conseguia se sair bem em todas as situações imprevistas.

- Caso tenha se esquecido, eu tenho uma missão a cumprir – seu olhar se estendeu para além dela e finalmente notou a presença de Neo e dos demais. Ela passava longe de ser um exemplo, o que fez seu chefe estranhar ainda mais seu atual comportamento.

- Só não estou acostumado a te ver sendo pontual – por mais que a frase fosse dita em tom de brincadeira, havia um fundo de verdade embutido. Fundo esse que a garota preferiu ignorar.

- Você não me disse que tinha mais bruxos por aqui – a voz profunda de um senhor de meia-idade chamou a atenção de ambos. Os trajes dele a deixaram seu ação. As longas vestes verdes impunham respeito e o tom grisalho de seus cabelos deixava claro o quanto o bruxo era inteligente e perspicaz.

- Na realidade ela está protegendo o filho do primeiro-ministro trouxa – explicou rapidamente. O primeiro-ministro da Finlândia não precisava saber que havia ex-comensais sob seu comando.

- Servindo de mula, é? – alfinetou a pequena. Kammy teve que se segurar para não falar absolutamente nada. Controlar sua língua nunca foi fácil para ela. Pela grande quantidade de aurores presentes o bruxo era importante e discutir com a loira não ajudaria em nada.

- O que mais ela seria, amor? – perguntou um garoto loiro, que se postou ao lado dela.

- Que surpresa te encontrar aqui, Ciaran! – ele gelou ao ouvir o tom sarcástico presente na voz da garota. Esta era a última pessoa da face da terra que ele esperava encontrar naquela situação.

- Quem essa vagabunda, McLaggen? – perguntou a garota extremamente irritada. O tom cínico presente na voz da loira fez com que a filha do primeiro-ministro ficasse extremamente desconfiada. O rapaz não era o que você chamaria de pessoa confiável e aparentemente a garota era menos confiável ainda.

- Uma ex-colega minha – ele tentava se defender dos tapas que ela lhe dava. Deixá-la irritada não era uma boa opção, ainda mais que ela sabia atacar muito bem

- Colega uma ova – continuava a bater no rapaz. Ela era ciumenta ao extremo.

- Perdoe minha filha – pediu humildemente Aleksi – Ele gosta demais desse rapaz, apesar de não confiar muito nele – explicou rapidamente enquanto sua filha ainda batia em Ciaran.

- Ele é o menor de seus problemas – sorriu Kammy. Ele foi um cafajeste nos tempos de colégio, porém comparado os comensais ele era quase como um cachorrinho.

- Como sabe? – perguntou surpreso o mais velho. Todos que conhecia disseram para ter cuidado com o rapaz e agora essa garota lhe dizia que ele era indefeso.

- Nos estudamos juntos na Durmstrang – a lembrança da escola não era nada acolhedora.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou acuado. Sabia que a escola não possuía boas referências e certamente não confiaria em ninguém que tivesse passado por lá.

- Kammy Black – Neowën respondeu por ela. A garota queria matá-lo por isso.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU UMA BLACK! – gritou atraindo a atenção de todos para logo em seguida segurar o moreno pelo colarinho.

- Você tem muito medo de admitir que é mais Black do que gostaria – ele segurou seus braços, pois percebia que a instabilidade emocional dela não a ajudaria a pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos se perdesse completamente a razão.

- Eles não prestam – sua voz ainda continuava alta – E os odeio!

- Você não parecia odiar o Sirius – a voz aveludada e tão próxima de si não a deixava raciocinar corretamente. Aquele maldito perfume cítrico parecia torná-lo ainda mais parecido com o Black.

- Eu odeio aquela família – disse num tom de voz mais baixo. A presença do rapaz era o suficiente para fazê-la perder a linha de raciocínio.

- Quem você é – disse numa voz ainda mais aveludada que anteriormente e se aproximou dela ao ponto de fazê-la sentir a respiração dele bater suavemente em seu rosto – É você mesmo que faz não seu sobrenome – ele a segurou com tanta firmeza que fez suas pernas fraquejarem.

Por que o jovem agrônomo lhe lembrava tanto Sirius?

N.A.: Porque a autora é uma boa resposta, mais acho que não serve pra Kammy não é mesmo? O que vocês acham? Beijos e continuem acompanhando õ/


	12. Cap 11: Química

"Porque ele é um Black" foi a resposta de seu subconsciente, porém ela preferiu ignorá-lo. Admitir que isso poderia ser uma verdade trazia sérias conseqüências. Neowën continuava a lhe dizer coisas aveludadas no ouvido, porém a garota estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

_- Por que você insiste tanto em afirmar que não é uma Black? – perguntou o moreno com uma voz extremamente tentadora._

_- Porque os Black não prestam! – afirmou enfaticamente._

_- Eu não presto? – aquela voz aveludada juntamente com corpo dele que a prendia totalmente contra o chão não ajudava a pensar muito bem._

_- Não – disse com uma voz extremamente fraca. O desgraçado podia estar preso há 12 anos, contudo ainda sabia usar sua lábia, sua enorme lábia._

_- Aprenda pequena – ele começou mordicando a orelha da garota e sorriu marotamente ao vê-la se encolher abaixo de si – Não é um sobrenome que diz o que você é – ele desceu lambendo seu pescoço – E sim suas ações – ele sugou seu pescoço deixando um belo arroxeado que ela teria trabalho para esconder – Experiência própria – ele desceu ainda mais seus lábios arrancando mais alguns gemidos dela._

Chegava a ser irritante o modo como Sirius, de alguma forma, sempre voltava para sua vida. Não queria admitir, mas ambos estavam certos. Aquela porcaria de sobrenome não dizia quem ela realmente era.

- Você está certo – respirou devagar com medo de aspirar ainda mais aquele perfume – Só que no mundo bruxo as pessoas te julgam pelo seu sobrenome e a quantidade de ouro que você possui.

- Ser filho adotivo de Keenan não me faz menos filho dele. Pense nisso! – o rapaz deslizou a mão que segurava o braço direito dela pelo mesmo até chegar sua face e depositar um breve selinho sobre seus lábios.

A auror ficou estática na hora. Não esperava uma atitude assim no meio de tantas pessoas. Por suas costas sentia o olhar fulminante de Hallemberg e da garota loira. Separou os lábios, porém permaneceu abraçada a ele. Se pudesse não se afastaria nunca, porém ali não era hora nem lugar para definir sua relação.

- Edward tinha me dito que você não ia fazer nada – comentou baixinho com medo que algum deles ouvisse.

- Eu realmente não ia, mais te ver alterada daquele jeito e tão perto de mim fez com que eu perdesse o controle – sorriu serenamente e trouxe a garota para ainda mais perto de si. Ela conseguia sentir o carinho e a ternura presente no suave enlaço, ao contrário do que sentia com Sirius.

- Pode perder mais vezes – ele registrou a frase, mesmo que ela a tivesse dito num tom extremamente baixo, como se tivesse medo que ele ouvisse. Nesse ponto ele conseguia entender. A garota já havia sofrido demais durante toda a sua vida e claro que não queria mais problemas para si. Se a quisesse realmente teria que conter o ciúme exagerado de Rose.

- Acho melhor a gente ir pra aula, porque a Rose e aquela outra garota querer te matar – ele notou o olhar das duas em cima deles, porém estava imensamente feliz de tê-la em seus braços. Queria poder acreditar que estava ganhando de verdade o coração dela e que aquele brilho que havia nos olhos dela não era mentira.

- Concordo – ela afastou-se momentaneamente dele antes que Hallemberg a matasse com o olhar – E moça... – chamou a atenção da garota.

- Aliisia Keikkinen. E olha como fala comigo, eu sou filha...

- Eu não tenho nada com esse idiota, prefiro homens de verdade sabe? – piscou para ela. É claro que não poderia deixar seu sarcasmo de lado.

- A não ser um ódio muito intenso ao ponto de tentar me matar – ele ainda não tinha superado a tortura que ela o fez sofrer na Durmstrang. Ele descobriu naquele momento que o sarcasmo não era seu pior defeito.

- Você mereceu – ela jogou seus cabelos para trás e se afastou deixando todos intrigados. Neowën não pensava que essa garota poderia surpreendê-lo cada dia mais e a cada dia ele descobria que estava enganado.

O moreno, que estava longe de ser burro, seguiu sem contestar. Ouvir Rosalie despejar no seu ouvido que a garota não prestava, que ele estava cometendo uma loucura não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Edward já tinha puxado sua garota e também seguiu Kammy sem pestanejar. Ter reencontros escolares também não era uma boa. Felizmente ou infelizmente ele havia conhecido Aliisia na escola. A garota era tão mimada que conseguiu que seu pai a transferisse para Hogwarts no meio do ano escolar.

- Você pegou pesado sabia? Seu chefe não vai ficar furioso? – indagou Nixon com um sorriso divertido na face. Podia não admitir, mais adorava a líagua afiada da auror.

- O dia em que Thicknesse se importar com que eu faço o mundo vai cair – ela fechou o rosto ao notar a aproximação de Rosalie do grupo. Havia algo na morena que não inspirava confiança, ao contrário dos demais.

- Você age sempre assim é? – perguntou Neowën com um sorriso zombateiro em seu rosto. Adorava essa face indomável dela. Trazia um ar de desafio para a relação deles.

- O que mais você esperava de uma assas...

- Complete essa frase e você vai se arrepender amargamente – ameaçou novamente a auror. O brilho presente em seus olhos deixava isso muito claro. Ela nunca teve problemas em cumprir suas ameaças e não pretendia começar agora. Se não fosse por seus novos amigos, ela já tinha dado um jeito na Hallemberg há dias.

- E você só sabe agir na base de ameaças? – indagou raivosa. Estava cansada desse jeito amedrontador e intimador dela. Rosalie sempre dava a última palavra em qualquer discussão, exceto com a garota a sua frente.

- Você também agiria assim se tivesse vivido uma vida como a minha – seus olhos estavam lacrimosos, porém ela não derrubava uma única lágrima – Você não sabe como é ser um comensal, como é estar lá no meio... – uma solitária lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

- Eu também tive problemas, mas nem por isso agi como você! – devolveu num tom mais alto do que pretendia. Nem Neowën sabia todos os problemas pelos quais ela havia passado.

- Você não foi marcada com a Marca Negra aos três anos de idade, não foi perseguida a sua infância e adolescência por uma desequilibrada, não foi humilhada na escola por infelizmente pertencer a uma família que apóia Voldemort incondicionalmente! Você não sabe como é ser Kammy Black, então não abra a sua boca imunda pra tentar me humilhar – seus olhos ainda brilhavam de lágrimas, porém nenhuma delas caiu.

- Os relatórios dizem seis anos – o loiro estreitou os olhos. O que ela queria com essa conversa?

- Alguém acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi com três? – ela se virou e eles puderam ver os orbes azuis cheios de lágrimas – Somente Voldemort sabe o feitiço que implanta a Marca Negra a fogo na pele de seus súditos. Ele me marcou dois dias antes de perseguir os Potter e perder seus poderes – ela fechou os olhos como se quisesse impedir que as lágrimas. Virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a aula.

- Kammy? – Neowën a chamou, porém a garota sumiu antes que ele pudesse segurar seu braço para impedi-la.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Aliisia somente parou de bater no namorado quando seu pai a chamou para apresentá-la a seus novos guarda-costas. Ela não gostou nem um pouco da expressão fechada que eles exibiam, mas ou era isso ou ela teria que voltar para a Finlândia sem ter seu desejo realizado.

- Acho que ela está em boas mãos – o homem que parecia ser o chefe sorriu-lhe e a garota se viu obrigada a retribuir.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Pius – o mais velho sorriu tranqüilo. Não lhe agradava muito o fato dela estar tão próxima dos acontecimentos, porém Oxford possuía mais proteção do que Cambridge e o Primeiro Ministro esperava que com isso ela e aquele namoradinho se afastassem. Mero engano – Agora você vai ter que me prometer que vai se comportar e não arranjar confusão, ouviu?

- Só se aquela garota sumir daqui – sorri serenamente para seu pai, o que fez Ciaran suspirar. Livrar-se de Kammy era uma coisa que ele desejaria imensamente. Coisa que não conseguiu fazer até hoje.

- Infelizmente nisso eu não posso ajudar. Ela tem ordens diretas de Scrimgeour para ficar ao lado do trouxa.

- O Ministro da Magia Inglês – adicionou seu pai ao ver o tom de confusão nos orbes azuis.

- Tem certeza? – tentou uma última vez antes de se render. Ela não sabia perder, definitivamente.

- Ela é altamente competente no que faz – encerrou Pius. Não iria abrir mão de uma auror altamente treinada para realizar o desejo de uma garota mimada.

- Bota competente nisso – ironizou McLaggen. Realmente a garota não brincava em serviço. Brincar com Kammy Black não era a coisa sensata a se fazer e ele descobriu isso da pior maneira (na própria pele). Depois daquele incidente na escola, ele tratou de ficar o mais distante possível dela, até hoje.

Aleksi beijou a testa de sua filha carinhosamente e dispensou um olhar de pura aversão para o namorado dela antes de desaparatar deixando os dois para trás. A garota logo queria descobrir aquele novo mundo e arrastou os três – seus dois guarda-costas e seu namorado – pelo campus. Ela primeiro conheceu cada prédio antes de finalmente se dirigir a secretária para fazer sua matrícula. O loiro decidiu fazer o mesmo que ela, só para permanecerem juntos e rezando para Merlim para que eles não cruzassem novamente com a auror.

Eles fizeram a matrícula e deixaram a universidade para seguir para sua nova casa. Era razoavelmente próximo dali o que significava que eles não precisariam acordar cedo todo dia. Ambos odiavam o fato de não ter seu sono em dia. Graças a Merlim, eles não encontraram a auror durante todo o trajeto, porém ele sabia que seus caminhos voltariam a se cruzar. Só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

Uma semana mais tarde, quando já estavam quase acostumados aos nossos horários, eles cruzaram novamente o caminho com Kammy. Aliisia não a notou devido ao fato de estar resmungando pelo fato de ter tido que acordar mais cedo do que de costume. Ele gelou. Certamente se sua namorada notasse a presença da outra iria provocá-la e ele nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Kammy estava recostada contra um Volvo, o carro que deveria pertencer ao rapaz que estava na frente dela, também recostado contra um carro, que ele reconheceu imediatamente como o Citroen que havia "vendido" a ela. Eles estavam tão próximo que Ciaran poderia ser capaz de apostar que não demoraria para o rapaz prensá-la contra a lataria reluzente do belo carro. Aproximavam-se cada vez mais do casal, o que permitiu que pudesse escutar a conversa deles.

- Você está fugindo de mim! – ele tentou demonstrar raiva, porém era claro o tom de riso em sua voz.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você, estou fugindo de Rose – em mais um dos seus psicóticos jogos – como Ciaran os definiu – ela aproximou-se ainda mais do rapaz muito próximo de beijá-lo.

- Dá pra largar o meu melhor amigo? – bradou uma voz irritada o que fez eles se separarem instantaneamente.

- Chegou o problema – ele ouviu-a dizer ao rapaz. Ela estava prestes a beijá-lo quando finalmente notou a presença de Ciaran e da comitiva de Aliisia. Afastou-se novamente do rapaz para cumprimentá-los.

- Olá... – antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foi interrompida por um de seus colegas do Ministério

- Vou dizer pro chefinho que você não está trabalhando direito – debochou um dos guarda-costas da loira. Rosalie gargalhou enquanto Ciaran engoliu em seco. Ameaçar uma garota com um forte desequilíbrio mental não era uma coisa sensata a se fazer.

- Tente fazer isso e eu te mando pro St Mungus no mesmo estado que os Longbottom – o sorriso cálido adornava sua face juntamente com o brilho psicótico em seu olhar. McLaggen conhecia bem demais aquela expressão para não deixar de sentir uma ponta de medo.

- Se você fizer isso você vai estar seriamente encrencada – Edward finalmente resolveu se mexer da parede ao qual se escondia – Ela é filha do Primeiro-Ministro Finlandês e ele certamente não irá gostar nem um pouco se ela sofrer algum dano! – os olhos da Heikkinen brilharam suavemente ao vê-lo. Felizmente (para ela, é claro) eles haviam se conhecido em Hogwarts.

- Você acha que eu me importo com uma garotinha mimada que tem por namorado um traste como ele? – apontou sem alterar sua expressão.

- Você não deveria dizer isso – foi Neowën quem a repreendeu, não Nixon. Ao mesmo tempo que adorava essa face indomável dela, sentia um ponta de decepção ao ver o quão pouco ela se importava com as demais pessoas.

- Desculpa se isso te incomoda, mas eu não sei perdoar – cruzou os braços, irritada. Não sabia porque, contudo o simples fato de moreno não a aprovar mexia com suas atitudes.

- Deveria, principalmente Bellatrix – aproveitou a deixa para tocar naquele assunto tão delicado. Enquanto ela não perdoasse a irmã, ela nunca viveria sua vida completamente.

- Isso jamais – ela estava irredutível – É impossível perdoar aquela víbora – era impossível esquecer o quanto a morena havia destruído sua vida. Perder Sirius e seu filho na mesma noite havia sido demais para qualquer ser humano e isso a incluía.

- O que ela fez de mal para você? – Aliisia perguntou curiosa, deixando a raiva que sentia pela garota de lado. Ser curiosa era seu maior defeito, perdia inclusive para a sua possessividade.

- Me transformou numa comensal, acabou com a minha infância e matou o único homem que eu amei. Eu jamais vou conseguir perdoá-la.

- Quem? – perguntou os outros aurores curiosos e a loira se calou na hora. Quanto menos gente soubesse do seu envolvimento com Sirius seria melhor, apesar de que ela sabia que seu Ministro já deveria suspeitar que ela não era tão fiel assim ao Ministério.

- Nós temos aula, vamos – chamou o resto do grupo e todos a seguiram. Longe do ouro grupo, Isabelle foi a única a ter a coragem de perguntar o motivo daquela atitude. A Black respirou fundo antes de responder – Eles não sabem que eu sou um membro da Ordem da Phoenix.

- Por que esconder isso? – havia uma ponta de veneno na voz da Hallemberg. Não conseguia entender como uma garota como Kammy conseguia sempre vencer e ainda sim conquistar o homem que deveria ter sido seu.

- Porque a Ordem e o Ministério não se dão bem. Maneiras distintas de pensar – respondeu Ed. Ele sabia disso porque sua mão era um dos membros da Ordem – Eles mantêm uma fina relação de cordialidade por terem um inimigo em comum, porém nenhum aprova o modo de agir do outro. O Ministério quer tapar o sol com a peneira, mesmo que isso signifique fingir enquanto a Ordem prefere deixar tudo as claras, mesmo que signifique admitir a derrota.

- E se eles descobrirem que eu trabalho para os dois lados eles vão me tirar dessa missão e mandar outro em meu lugar – a menção da palavra missão fez o lado sombrio de Neo aparecer.

- Ah claro, a missão – Kammy parou na hora e virou-se para ele. Sabia muito bem o quanto essa palavra era desagradável para ele.

- Você sabe muito bem que para mim isso não é mais uma missão. Eu me importo com cada um de vocês, de verdade. Mas aos olhos de todo mundo eu sou a sua guarda-costas e não uma amiga de todos vocês.

- Amiga, sei – zombou Rose novamente.

- Quem sabe se ela não fosse tão birrenta e possessiva nós não poderíamos se tornar namorados – piscou para ele observando com prazer a morena espumar de raiva. Ninguém mandou querer tanto ferrar com a sua vida. Sorriu triunfante.

- Se você não amasse tanto o Sirius eu já teria te pedido em namoro – a garota ficou estática, com o queixo caído. Como assim ele a teria pedido em namoro? Como, de uma hora para outra, ela tinha perdido totalmente o controle da situação? Isso a não era uma coisa com a qual ela sabia lidar.

- COMO ASSIM? – berrou a morena sem se dar conta que havia elevado demais o seu tom de voz. Estava perdendo o garoto a sua frente mais uma vez. Pensou que acabando com a vida de Anne poderia tê-lo, mas pelo visto enganou-se redondamente. Anne era uma garota frágil, imatura e inconseqüente. Havia sido fácil manipulá-la, agora sua nova rival era perigosa, muito perigosa. E não era porque a loira era uma bruxa.

- Você vai me escutar de uma vez por todas e vai ser agora – seu tom inflexivo não dava margem para contestações. Isabelle puxou a loira para longe dali e deixou os dois sozinhos. Aquela conversa já deveria ter acontecido há tempos – Eu nunca neguei que o que eu sempre senti por você foi só amizade, mas você já está passando dos limites!

- Mas eu te amo Neowën, muito mais que aquela intrometida! – já lutava contra aquele sentimento há anos. Já estava mais do que na hora do moreno saber disso. Quem sabe assim ele não via o quanto ela estava apaixonada.

- Mais eu só te amo como amiga Rose, uma preciosa amiga que eu jamais quero perder. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado em todas as dificuldades, você é como se fosse a irmã que eu nunca tive.

- Mas eu...

- Sem mais. Ou você se conforma, ou eu vou ter que me separar de você.

- Não, isso não – agarrou a camisa dele desesperadamente.

- Então Rose você vai ter que aprender a ter somente a minha amizade – segurou as mãos dela no intuito de fazê-la soltar sua camisa – Porque eu não quero te deixar sozinha no meio de uma guerra.

- Que guerra? – olhou confusa em seus olhos, sem perceber o contato entre as mãos.

- Bruxos existem, isso não dá mais para negar – nisso ela era obrigada a concordar. Coisas estranhas acontecerem depois do show e isso já tinha se provado que não era puramente imaginação – Eles estão brigando entre si e logo vai nos atingir, nós que não temos sangue mágico. Eu não quero me afastar de você, contudo se não tiver outra alternativa eu serei obrigado a fazer isso. Acima de tudo eu te amo e quero o seu bem – ele beijou sua testa e a deixou para trás.

A morena sentiu as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto pela primeira vez na vida. Nem quando ele estava namorando Anne Taylor ela se abalou. Entretanto ela não iria desistir somente por sua adversária ser mais forte dessa vez. Precisaria fingir que havia entendido a situação e agir com mais cautela do que seria recomendado.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

As porta se abriram suavemente, como sempre. Somente as velas iluminavam o local já que as janelas estavam fechadas. Fawkes, a fênix, calou-se imediatamente assim que Snape se sentou em silêncio na cadeira.

- Harry não deve saber, não até o último momento, não até que seja necessário, de outra forma, como ele terá a força necessária para fazer o que deve ser feito?

- Mas o que ele deve fazer? – perguntou intrigado o professor, sem demonstrar.

- Isso é entre Harry e eu. Agora, ouça bem, Severo. Virá um tempo – depois de minha morte – não discuta, não interrompa! Virá um tempo em que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer pela vida de sua cobra.

- Por Nagini? – Snape olhou surpreso.

- Precisamente. Se esse tempo vier, quando Lord Voldemort parar de enviar a cobra para executar seus planos, e começar a mantê-la em segurança sob proteção mágica, então eu acredito que é seguro contar a Harry.

- Contar o que a ele? – novamente havia confusão nos orbes negros. O diretor respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Aquela era a grande falha no plano. O único ponto em que ele poderia não dar certo.

- Conte a ele que na noite em que Lord Voldemort tentou matá-lo, quando Lily colocou a própria vida entre eles como um escudo, o Feitiço da Morte retornou a Lord Voldemort e um fragmento de sua alma se separou desta, e lançou-se na única alma viva na casa destruída. Parte de Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, e é isso que dá a ele o poder de falar com cobras, e a conexão com a mente de Voldemort que ele nunca entendeu. E, enquanto esse fragmento de alma, desconhecido por Voldemort, permanecer preso e protegido por Harry, Voldemort não poderá morrer.

- Então o garoto... o garoto deve morrer? – perguntou Snape bastante calmo.

- E o próprio Voldemort deve fazer isso, Severus. Isso é essencial – um longo silêncio se seguiu a isso, até que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas voltou a falar.

- Eu pensei... todos esses anos... que nós estávamos protegendo ele por ela. Por Lily – a revolta estava atingindo sua voz e isso era palpável. Havia sacrificado anos de sua vida pelo garoto para descobrir no final que todo o seu esforço seria em vão. Sua última conecção Lily seria desfeita da forma mais cruel possível

- Nós o protegemos porque é essencial ensiná-lo, fazê-lo crescer, deixá-lo testar suas forças – disse Dumbledore, seus olhos ainda muito fechados – Enquanto isso, a conexão entre eles está cada vez mais forte, um crescimento parasita. Às vezes eu acho que ele próprio suspeita disso. Se eu conheço Harry, ele terá se preparado e quando ele puser-se a caminho de sua morte, isso realmente significará o fim de Voldemort – não esperava realmente que o homem a sua frente entendesse toda a magnitude da situação embora soubesse que Harry entenderia muito bem. Dumbledore abriu os olhos. Snape parecia horrorizado.

- Você o manteve vivo para que ele pudesse morrer no momento certo?

- Não fique chocado, Severus. Quantos homens e mulheres você assistiu morrer? – tinha a nítida impressão que finalmente havia criado um vínculo entre os dois.

- Ultimamente, somente aqueles os quais eu não pude salvar – disse o moreno enquanto se levantava – Você me usou.

- Isso significa?

- Eu tenho espionado para você e mentido por você, me colocado em perigo mortal por você. Tudo supostamente para manter o filho de Lily Potter a salvo. Agora você me diz que esteve fazendo o garoto crescer como um porco para o matadouro...

- Isso é tocante, Severus – disse Dumbledore sério – Você passou a se importar com o garoto, finalmente?

- Por ele? – gritou Snape – Expecto Patronum!

Da ponta de sua varinha emergiu uma corsa prateada. Ela aterrissou no chão da sala, caminhou por esta e se elevou para fora da janela. Dumbledore a assistiu ir embora, e quando seu brilho prateado desapareceu, ele se virou para Snape, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

- Sempre – disse Snape.

- Um dia você irá entender. Por hora só peço que aceite as duras missões que tenho inflingido a você.

- O garoto irá morrer? – perguntou sem emoção na voz.

- Se tudo correr conforme eu espero, Não – o diretor teve a nítida impressão de ver o outro relaxar a sua frente – Tenho mais uma missão para você – comentou num tom descontraído.

- Qual é a missão impossível da vez? – perguntou num tom raivoso.

- Ensinar oclumência a Kammy – girava despreocupadamente o anel no dedo enquanto esperava o mau-humor do outro.

- Com qual finalidade? – como já esperava ele não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso.

- Voldemort vai tentar levá-la novamente para o lado dos comensais e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

- Que utilidade ela teria?

- Neowën Lancaster não é um trouxa. Ele está terminando de curar as feridas da Kammy, além de ser um modo de atacar diretamente a população não-bruxa. Kammy vai se entregar aos comensais se isso for salvá-lo e eu não quero imaginar o dano que isso poderá causar no cérebro dela. E é claro que a Ordem irá precisar de um novo espião para não deixar todo o plano ir para os ares.

- Em outras palavras você está dizendo que ela será minha substituta, é isso? – Snape estava longe de parecer irritado. Aquilo lhe trazia uma nova possibilidade. A auror era como ele. Ferido envolto numa casca que ninguém conseguiu romper ou ele não deixou que alguém a rompesse, porém a loira era carismática demais para ficar sozinha. Precisa entender como ela havia conseguido superar sua vida tão difícil e ainda ter forças para seguir em frente. Precisava reconstruir sua vida de algum jeito. Lily não iria querer que ele acabasse desse jeito e Kammy parecia ser a única resposta.

- Sim. Ela é a única, dentre os membros da Ordem que tem condições de assumir esse papel. Você só vai precisar fechar a mente dela e impedir que Bellatrix a mate. Será que você pode fazer isso por mim?

- Quando eu devo começar?

- Primeiro tente se aproximar dela, embora eu espere que o tempo dela voltar a se tornar uma comensal demore muito a chegar.

O diretor sabia que o rancor era uma coisa muito poderosa. Se elas voltassem a conviver novamente, a Black não iria deixar essa oportunidade de lado e iria acabar com a vida da outra. O que ela teria que sacrificar para chegar a esse ponto era o que o assustava.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose estava tomando um demorado banho no andar de cima. Estava pensando num jeito arrasador e fulminante de acabar com aquele pseudo-romance. Quando desceu para o andar de baixo, percebeu que Kammy e Isabelle conversavam animadamente ouvindo o som estridente da guitarra, que a morena reconheceu como sendo Green Day.

- Pelo visto você está mesmo apaixonada pelo Neowën, né? – riu graciosamente quando viu o rubor cobrindo as bochechas da outra.

- Encantada – corrigiu-a. Embora soubesse que apaixonada estava muito mais próximo do que sentia por ele.

- Vou fingir que acredito que você já esqueceu o Sirius – debochou novamente, embora o tom de deboche e sarcasmo fosse muito mais a convivência com Edward do que seu jeito de ser.

- Eu não esqueceria o Sirius assim tão fácil. Foram emoções demais para serem esquecidas – não havia mais aquele tom amargurado e derrotado em sua voz quando falava dele.

- Primeiro amor, primeiro carinho, primeiro contato, primeiro sexo... O que mais?

- Primeiro filho – ela respondeu encabulada. Nunca havia admitido a ninguém que estava grávida de Sirius e não acreditava que havia contado isso a Belle, ainda mais que elas não eram exatamente amigas.

Depois que a surpresa passou, Rose começou a sorrir malignamente. Essa era uma informação que a morena tinha certeza que Neowën não sabia e que ficaria zangado quando soubesse. Subiu as escadas com cuidado enquanto pensavam num modo de colocar seu novo plano em prática.

Antes que Kammy pudesse se explicar, Neowën e Edward haviam chegado. Seus tons de vozes estavam alterados, fazendo as garotas se perguntarem o que havia acontecido.

- Mas o que...

- Cala a boca – responderam os dois juntos ao mesmo tempo que Edward puxou o moreno pela camisa e o levou para a cozinha.

- Mas o que será que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, pois os meninos estavam falando muito baixo na cozinha para o estado que eles haviam chegado.

- Fique aqui que eu já volto – ordenou Kammy, que se deslocava silenciosamente para a cozinha sem que os dois percebessem sua presença.

- Porra, Neowën – xingou baixinho – Você me fez te levar a uma reunião da Ordem só pra saber algo sobre a Kammy – o loiro estava indignado com a situação. Era tão mais fácil ele deixar de ser idiota e perguntar as coisas para a garota.

- Eu gosto dessa garota, eu preciso saber algo sobre ela.

- Pergunte para ela, é tão mais simples – despejou ainda irritado.

- Ela não me responderia – fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar.

- Você não me perguntou para saber – ela se manifestou. Já estava mais do que na hora deles definerem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Merlim ouviu minhas preces – comemorou o loiro dirigindo-se para a porta para dar mais privacidade ao casal.

- Não era para você ter ouvido a conversa – virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, como se tivesse medo do que encontraria em seus olhos.

- Estou achando que foi melhor sim – ela sentou-se no colo dele, o que provocou um arrepio por toda a sua coluna.

- Eu não quero que você ache que estou te espionando – respondeu ainda sem olhá-la.

- Eu escondo tudo de todo mundo. É natural que você procure outras maneiras saber algo sobre mim – segurou o rosto dele, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Ao contrário do que esperava era carinho o sentimento contido em seus olhos azuis – Dá próxima vez que queira saber algo me procure antes.

- Com quantos caras você ficou? – resolveu testá-la

- Dois – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido para em seguida mordiscar sua orelha. Ele sentiu mais um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Com quantos caras você transou? – mesmo que a pergunta foi feita num tom sério, ela conseguia ver o sorriso zombateiro (muito parecido com o sorriso maroto de Sirius) presente em seus lábios.

- Só o Sirius – ela agora desceu percorrendo até o pescoço com a língua e mordeu-o. Ele deixou um pequeno gemido escapar, agarrando com força a sua cintura.

- É melhor você parar – puxou-a ainda mais contra deixando-a bem em cima de sua ereção.

- Você não parece querer que eu pare – ela começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, atiçando-o ainda mais.

- Eu deveria te beijar antes de te levar para a cama – disse com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

- Então me beije – ela falou tão próxima a ele que o moreno podia sentir sua respiração também acelerada contra seu rosto.


	13. Cap 12: Dividida entre dois mundos pt 1

N.A.: Antes das devidas explicações preciso corrigir uma falha do capítulo anterior. A conversa entre Dumbledore e Snape, foi retirado do livro "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", ou Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte no português. O trecho em questão foi retirado do capítulo trinta e três intitulado "A História do Príncipe", páginas 533 e 534. Depois que Snape diz Sempre é somente a minha imaginação fluindo.

Agora as devidas explicações do porque o capítulo estar tão atrasado. Como sempre, essa pobre autora que vos fala tem uma vida acadêmica, familiar, social e amorosa para manter. Isso toma praticamente todo o tempo do mundo, mas o que mais atrasou esse capítulo foi a faculdade e a falta de inspiração, o drama de todo autor.

Quando eu finalmente consegui ter inspiração para escrever eu travei na parte NC da fic, que ficou parada por alguns dias, embora eu tivesse inspiração para escrever o resto. Daí eu abandonei temporariamente o NC e resolvi escrever as demais partes. O que eram para ser somente nove páginas que iriam desde a morte de Dumbledore à transferência do Harry para a Toca se transformaram em vinte nove, que foi terminado agora às 16:30 do dia 24 de dezembro.

O capítulo 12, intitulado Dividida entre dois mundos, é meu presente de Natal para vocês, queridos leitores. Mas como ninguém tem paciência (e tempo também) de ler vinte e nove páginas eu dividi o capítulo em três. A parte dois será postada no final de janeiro. Espero que curtam.

A parte em itálico é uma lembrança do passado da Kammy. Feliz Natal a todos e um próspero Ano-Novo a todos. Boa leitura!

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele colocou a mão em sua nuca e a trouxe rapidamente para perto de si. Seus lábios se encontraram num breve selinho, porém o moreno pediu passagem com sua língua, coisa que não foi negado por ela.

A loira inclinou levemente a cabeça para a esquerda, encaixando mais seus corpos. Ela enroscou seus dedos entre os cabelos do rapaz e ele apertou ainda mais a cintura da mesma. As línguas se exploravam com vivacidade. Eles somente pararam para respirar antes de voltarem a se beijar com paixão, nem parecia que eles moravam praticamente juntos há pouco tempo.

Neowën jamais tinha se sentido assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com Anne. Kammy parecia caber com perfeição em seus braços. Taylor não exercia nem um décimo do fascínio que a auror provocava nele. Ele desceu as mãos paras as coxas dela, apertando-a com força. Agora foi a vez da auror se arrepiar. Ele se levantou, sustentando-a pelas coxas.

- Você quer causar uma guerra? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto. O modo como era apertada deixava claro que ela não passaria essa noite sozinha.

- Eu já falei com Rose, ela já entendeu – ele apertou com mais força a coxa da loira.

- Espere até ela te encontrar na minha cama – ela enroscou novamente seus dedos nos cabelos dele enquanto beijava e sugava o pescoço do mesmo deixando um leve arroxeado na superfície.

Ele não respondeu. Seu autocontrole não permitia responder e continuar sentindo as carícias que ela lhe proporcionava. O jovem agrônomo subiu as escadas com ela enroscada em sua cintura e a jogou contra a cama quando chegaram ao quarto, sendo puxado pela mesma. A bruxa conseguia sentir a ereção dele contra seu corpo. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e enroscou suas pernas ao redor dele para impedir que o mesmo se afastasse. O moreno levantou sua cabeça para olhar nos belos olhos azuis.

- Você sabe muito bem onde isso vai acabar se você continuar a me prender desse jeito – indagou com os olhos turvos de desejo. A vontade era perceptível.

- Eu ainda não confio o suficiente em você para te deixar me comer – apesar dessas palavras ele via o exato oposto em seus olhos.

- Mas isso não significa que eu não possa te dar prazer – deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço dela, mordendo-o e observando com prazer a garota se encolher abaixo de si.

- Eu não duvido.

Ele sorriu marotamente. Ela ainda não tinha visto nada. O moreno ergueu um pouco seu tronco, liberando-a. Lancaster abriu os pequenos botões da blusa da loira com facilidade mantendo-se apoiado sobre o outro braço. O sutiã vermelho-vinho dela o tentava ainda mais. Black sentia o membro rígido dele cada vez mais evidente. Tudo sumiu de sua mente, até mesmo Sirius, quando dele apertou o bico de seu seio. Desenroscou as pernas que estavam na cintura de Neowën e também ergueu o tronco de modo a possibilitar que ele retirasse sua blusa. No mesmo momento ele libertou seus seios do sutiã, deixando-a levemente corada.

Ela jogou seu corpo para trás, fechando os olhos com força. Ele tirou sua camisa e a jogou, juntamente com as roupas dela, para o chão. O moreno prendeu as mãos dela contra a cama com a mão direita e inclinou a cabeça dela para a esquerda com sua mão esquerda. Voltou novamente a beijar e morder o pescoço da mesma, observando com prazer ela voltar a se encolher. A auror voltou novamente a abrir os olhos quando sentiu o choque térmico provocado pelo calor do corpo dele.

A loira tentou se soltar, porém o moreno não permitiu. A língua atrevida deslizou pela pele sensível o que fez um leve gemido escapar de seus lábios. A mão esquerda apertava com força o seio esquerdo da mesma enquanto a língua quente e úmida dele envolvia a auréola do direito. Ele sabia muito bem como enlouquecer uma mulher. Lancaster alternava entre os dois, até um alto gemido escapar dos lábios da auror e observar com prazer a mesma se contorcer contra a cama.

- Preparada? – o maldito sorriso divertido na face do mesmo a fazia se lembrar de Sirius, mesmo que fosse indiretamente.

- Eu já fiquei com um cara muito mais velho, você acha que... – ela parou do meio da frase quando ele começou a circundar seu clitóris com movimentos circulares por cima da calcinha. A bruxa ofegou na hora. Mesmo sendo mais jovem e tecnicamente mais inexperiente que Sirius, ele sabia muito bem como excitar uma mulher.

Neowën aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, agora sem nenhum tecido para impedir o contato, ao mesmo tempo em que introduziu um dedo dentro dela. Ele sentiu uma nova onda de prazer se apoderar de seu corpo ao sentir o quanto ela era apertada, mesmo não sendo mais virgem. O moreno continuou movimentando ambos os dedos, sentindo cada vez mais a umidade que provinha da vagina dela.

- Sou tão bom quanto o Sirius? – perguntou parando de movimentar os dedos. Sabia muito bem que ela não conseguiria responder se continuasse dando prazer a mesma.

- Aham – até articular as palavras estava difícil. A grande diferença entre os dois era que Sirius adorava fazer milhões de joguinhos antes de sequer pensar em começar o ato e Neowën se entregava de corpo e alma ao mesmo, mas os dois sabiam muito bem como preparar uma mulher.

- Vai me deixar te dar ainda mais prazer?

- Neowën, você sabe que...

O jovem agrônomo não a esperou responder. Ele voltou a movimentar novamente os dedos, agora conseguindo finalmente acertar o ponto G. Kammy quase gritou e Lancaster sorriu satisfeito. Voltou novamente a movimentar em direção ao ponto ganhando um gemido alto e a visão do corpo dela fazendo uma grande curva contra a cama. Ele desceu a calcinha dela, não encontrando resistência da mesma.

- Vai me comer agora? – perguntou com um leve sorriso, tentando esconder o divertimento na face.

- Claro que não – ele sorriu maroto para a garota – Eu quero que você me chupe agora – ele libertou as mãos da loira e rolou para ficar ao lado dela.

Ela piscou e ficou parada ao lado do moreno por uns cinco segundos até girar o corpo e sentar-se exatamente sobre a ereção pulsante dele. A auror o beijou com vontade enquanto se movimentava para cima e para baixo, fazendo ficar mais ofegante. Realmente a garota sabia usar as armas ao seu dispor. Ele ergueu um pouco o tronco e recostou-se melhor contra o travesseiro, ficando inclinado.

A loira deslizava seus dedos com suavidade pela pele sentindo o quanto o moreno era quente. Ela foi descendo suavemente sem desencostar seus dedos da pele dele. As unhas arranhavam de leve a superfície e o agrônomo arfava a cada toque. Quando chegou a calça dele, a loira custou a retirá-la, acariciando a ereção pulsante por cima da calça. O corpo de Neo ficava mais quente a cada toque e ele estava começando a sentir as gotículas de suor que se acumulavam em sua face. Depois de mais alguns minutos de tortura ela finalmente libertou seu pênis e ele sentiu uma sensação momentânea de alívio, até as mãos dela começar a deslizar pela superfície.

Ele gemeu baixinho com o toque calmo e preciso dela. Realmente Sirius era um bom professor, pois ela sabia muito bem onde tocar e como tocar. Quando os lábios substituíram as mãos ele foi a loucura. Um alto gemido escapou de seus lábios. Com a mão direita ele segurou a cascata de cabelos loiros, ajudando-a e com a esquerda acariciava seu rosto suavemente. Puxou-a para cima rapidamente quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar. Beijou os lábios da garota numa tentativa de se acalmar.

- Se eu tivesse uma camisinha eu juro que te faria minha – disse com uma voz completamente rouca. Já fazia dois anos que havia perdido Anne e como nunca pensou em ter outra mulher, não havia colocado um preservativo em sua carteira.

As mãos de Kammy desceram novamente para seu pênis. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a prazer voltar com força. Ela o encaixou na entrada de sua vagina e deixou de sustentar seu corpo. Ela deixou um leve gemido de desconforto escapar quando o membro adentrava em sua vagina rapidamente. O moreno agarrou a cintura dela com força, sentindo ainda mais prazer. A vagina dela era tão apertada quando o de uma virgem. Sentia os músculos internos dela pressionarem seu pênis, como se quisessem expulsá-lo. O prazer tornou-se ainda maior quando ela fincou as unhas em sua pele, agarrou seu ombro com força e começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo. Sem camisinha ele sentia ainda mais prazer.

Desencostou-se do travesseiro segurando a cintura dela com força. Seus lábios voaram para o pescoço da Black e as unhas dela desceram deslizando por suas costas. Ele sentiu a pele ser arranhada, dando ainda mais prazer. Prendeu firmemente a cintura fina dela em suas mãos e começou a movimentá-la, aumentando ainda mais os movimentos. Havia acertado novamente o ponto G, agora dentro dela. Não demoraria muito para chegar no seu limite. Ela fincou as unhas no meio de suas costas enquanto inclinava seu corpo para trás, num orgasmo repentino. Vendo o corpo dela inclinado daquele jeito, o bico do seu dela endurecido com os seios balançando em sua frente havia sido demais para ele.

Libertou-se completamente dentro dela, em pequenos jatos. Definitivamente havia passado dos limites. Poderia engravidá-la e tinha plena noção disso. Estava completamente suado e havia pequenas gotículas de suor ao redor do colo dela. Puxou-a para cima, retirando-se completamente de dentro da mesma. Convidou-a para tomar um banho e foi prontamente atendido por ela. Houve provocações embaixo do chuveiro, porém eles não voltaram a transar, pois estavam sem energias. Secou o corpo dela com cuidado e a carregou nua até a cama. A auror o puxou novamente e com prazer ele puxou os lençóis da cama e a abraçou, dormindo quase instantaneamente.

Rosalie ficou as unhas na palma de sua mão ao ver a maldita cena. Não acreditava que havia perdido novamente o homem que amava tão rápido. Neowën acordou bem naquele momento e arregalou os olhos surpreso ao encontrar sua amiga ali no quarto. Hallemberg disparou para fora do quarto e o moreno pulou rapidamente da cama. Colocou sua roupa apressadamente e correu ao encontro da morena.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM AQUELA DESEQUILIBRADA!

- Rose, o que foi que eu falei com você?

- Você quer que eu aceite que você está com uma pessoa que é capaz de abandonar seu próprio filho?

- Isso não é da sua... Espere ai. O que foi que você disse?

- Que a sua queridinha, que diz amar tanto o Sirius foi capaz de abandonar o filho dele – Rosalie escondeu a felicidade ao notar a nuvem de tristeza, raiva e decepção que agora estava estampado no rosto de Neo.

- Com o que ela está implicando agora? – Kammy desceu as escadas, pois havia sido acordada pelo berro da outra. Logo atrás dela estavam Isabelle e Edward.

- Que história é essa que você engravidou do Sirius? – perguntou o moreno inquisitor.

O choque percorreu cada partícula do corpo da bruxa. Somente três pessoas sabiam da sua gravidez e ela tinha plena certeza que nenhuma delas havia falado ao rapaz. A cena que ela tanto se esforçou para esquecer perfurou a sua mente com força.

_Ele desaparecia lentamente, como se o tempo tivesse desacelerado repentinamente. As lágrimas caíam com suavidade pelo seu rosto. O tempo voltou a se acelerar de uma hora para outra. A loira viu Remus conter Harry e impedi-lo de seguir Bellatrix. A morena estava quase na porta que levava a saída. A bruxa não pensou em nada, nem mesmo em seu filho, somente correu na mesma direção que a comensal havia tomada, sem dar ouvidos para o grito de alerta que o lobisomem havia dado._

_Foi no final da sala das Profecias que Black a alcançou. Suas varinhas riscavam no ar, como se fossem espadas. O duelo continuou em movimento, entrando em outra sala. Sete segundos depois a auror sentiu uma leve tontura e sua pressão caiu muito rápido. No segundo seguinte ela caiu no chão, mas pelo efeito do Cruciatus e não da tontura. A sensação era de mil facas perfurando sua pele. Uma dor lacerante que não havia comparação. Num gesto instintivo, ela tentou colocar a mão em seu ventre para proteger seu filho._

_Tudo que se lembrava era de horas mais tarde estar no hospital ainda com a sensação da dor lacerante do feitiço misturado com as contrações violentas em seu ventre. Não precisava de nenhum médico para saber que havia perdido sua última ligação com Sirius._

A auror voltou a realidade com o toque suave da loira em seu ombro. Neowën não estava mais ali, mas a dor continuava a pulsar dolorosamente em seu peito. As lágrimas caíam num fluxo contínuo, exatamente como naquele dia. Nixon passou por ela sem lhe dirigir a palavra e Isabelle a contornou e a abraçou. Ela finalmente desabou, completamente abalada psicologicamente. Isabelle ficou sem saber o que fazer. Nunca havia visto a amiga naquele estado tão lastimável. Estava morrendo de raiva da morena. Isso tudo era culpa dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – continuou abraçada a Kammy e acariciava os cabelos dela. Nem a si mesma aquelas palavras pareciam verdadeiras.

- Eu sei que não vai, eu não preciso me iludir – seu tom de voz já estava alterado devido ao choro. O que precisa fazer para finalmente conseguir apagar o que Bellatrix havia feito com ela?

Elas ficaram uma hora naquela posição, até o loiro voltar acompanhado do amigo e um senhor idoso. Foi por uma pura casualidade do destino que ela chegou a casa da sobrinha no exato instante em que o jovem agrônomo pretendia sair dali.

- O que aconteceu, minha pequena? – aproximou-se da garota ao notar que ela não estava bem. Conhecia-a bem demais para delimitar seus pequenos gestos.

- Rose nos contou que Kammy engravidou do Sirius – Belle resumiu a história, sem saber que o senhor já a conhecia, ocultando o fato que a própria bruxa havia lhe contado.

- Você já sabia disso, não se faça de tonta! – contestou a morena, que observava com prazer os olhos do amado faíscarem nesse momento.

A abortada a soltou e deixou que o senhor se aproximasse dela. Black o abraçou com força e voltou a chorar em seus braços. Ele se condoeu ao perceber o estado que ela se encontrava. Sabia muito bem o quanto isso era difícil para a sobrinha. Havia visto de perto esse drama e não gostar nem um pouco do fato dela voltar ao fundo do poço novamente.

- Por que ela me odeia tanto, tio Al? – perguntou com a voz grogue. Ela já havia lhe feito essa pergunta uma vez e ele não teve coragem suficiente para admitir a verdade, porém era diferente agora. A auror precisava entender, de uma vez por todas, que não era sua culpa que a irmã a odiava.

- Porque ela queria uma família perfeito e isso se desfez quando você nasceu. Porque ela amava obsessivamente Sirius e foi com você que ele escolheu ficar. Porque você iria dar um filho a ele, coisa que ela nunca pode fazer – se ele esperava que isso a tranqüilizasse, enganou-se redondamente – Se eu soubesse que as coisas iriam acontecer desse modo, eu nunca teria tramado para vocês ficarem juntos! – admitiu. Achou que eles poderiam curar um as feridas do outro, porém isso só piorou a situação de sua sobrinha quando Sirius havia morrido.

- Ele foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida – perto de Alphard ela conseguia encontrar seu equilíbrio, encontrar um pouco de paz interior, perto dele conseguiu finalmente voltar a sentir o carinho de uma família.

- Até ele morrer e te lançar num poço mais fundo do que você já estava antes – observou o bruxo.

- Eu estava me reerguendo – Alphard notou o tom raivoso na voz de sua sobrinha. Não precisava ser um gênio para entender que ela finalmente estava se apaixonando, porém algo havia dado errado.

- Você precisa aceitar, de uma vez por todas! – segurou levemente os braços da auror e a forçou a olhar em seus olhos – Sirius não está mais aqui, seu filho não está mais aqui – novas lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos.

- Como você consegue apoiá-la? – perguntou Neo, num misto de raiva e rancor. Não conseguia entender como um senhor com a sabedoria que ele parecia possuir conseguia apoiar uma mãe que abandonava seu filho ao relento.

- Você a está julgando sem nem ao menos conhecer toda a história. Você não faz a mínima idéia do que minha sobrinha passou para chegar até aqui – não gostava de ser grosso com as pessoas, muito menos com alguém que não merecia, mas a situação exigia isso dele – Você não faz a mínima idéia de como é ser um Black, temido por todos e odiado por sua própria família – a bruxa sabia que aquelas palavras não era somente o eco de sua vida, mas a dele também.

- Por isso você renegou seu filho? – perguntou a loira, finalmente compreendendo as atitudes de seu tio.

- Acha realmente que eu queria que ele passasse tudo que você passou? Ser marcada a fogo com a Marca Negra com apenas três anos de idade? Ser treinada por comensais para torturar, matar e roubar trouxas? Ir para a Durmstrang e continuar sendo humilhada e maltratada por todos? Não Kammy. Eu vislumbrei esse mesmo destino e abri mão dele para que ele pudesse ter uma vida digna.

Black olhou para Lancaster e a dúvida a assolou. Estaria ali as respostas que ela tanto procurava? Seria ele o filho que Alphard teve que abrir mão? Eram perguntas sem respostas.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. Só passei para me despedir de você. Se cuida, pequena, e se precisar de algo é só chamar que eu venho correndo – beijou a testa dela, se despediu dos demais com um aceno e sumiu nas chamas esverdeadas. Contar a ela que estava sendo perseguido por comensais seria alimentar ainda mais o ódio que a sobrinha tinha de sua irmã e isso será uma faca de dois gumes. Por um lado seria salvo, mas por outro a faria se afundar ainda mais e no presente momento não havia ninguém para reerguê-la.

- Como eu queria que você fosse meu pai – sussurrou saudosa. Alphard agiu como se realmente fosse seu pai e não seu tio.

- Nós temos aula – lembrou Isabelle e todos foram correndo se arrumar. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar uni-los naquele momento. Seu amigo era cabeça-dura demais para dar o braço a torcer e a loira era orgulhosa demais para admitir que havia errado ao não contar a ele.

O moreno sentou no banco do passageiro sem dirigir uma palavra a auror e ela também não tentou puxar conversa. Foi uma viagem silenciosa. Antes mesmo que Kammy pudesse articular uma palavra, o filho do Primeiro-Ministro saiu do carro e se dirigiu ao seu centro, despedindo-se de todos, menos da loira. Enquanto todos os demais foram paras suas respectivas aulas, ela sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore com bastante sombra e deixou-se mergulhar em seus próprios pensamentos.

Como seria se ela não tivesse corrido ao encontro de Bellatrix? Provavelmente ela estaria com seu filho, ele já estaria sentando, brincando e sendo manhoso... Talvez ela pudesse encontrar uma cara legal que lhe desse a chance de ser mãe novamente... A bruxa sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Ela nunca teria a chance de conhecer os prazeres da maternidade e tudo isso era culpa da morena, e dela por ter sido tão inconseqüente.

- Você parecia tão solitária eu que resolvi vir aqui te fazer companhia – a auror virou-se em direção a voz. Não esperava encontrar Aliisia ali, naquele momento.

- Eu achei que você me odiasse! – era a maneira da inglesa de dizer que aceitava sua companhia. Keikkenen sorriu, entendendo o convite e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu nunca te odiei. Só sou um pouco imatura e ciumenta. Por isso eu não consigo pensar antes de agir – a estrangeira recostou-se contra a árvore, ficando totalmente a vontade.

- Acho que devia acrescentar inconseqüente na sua lista – sorriu marota, apreciando a nova companhia. Não imaginava que pudesse encontrar alguém tão parecida consigo, ainda mais naquela situação.

- Pelo que Ciaran me contou, você também não é o que se pode chamar de uma pessoa racional – devolveu na mesma moeda. Novamente a impulsividade se fazia presente.

- E isso me custou muito caro – respondeu amargurada. Se não fosse tão impulsiva talvez ainda tivesse seu filho, que seria sua única lembrança viva do maroto.

- Mas você não mudou - constatou. Ser impulsiva fazia parte da natureza dela, não era algo que simplesmente poderia ser mudado.

- É o meu jeito, fazer o que – levantou os ombros, em sinal de derrota.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Kammy? – a auror olhou diretamente em seus olhos – Esse seu desequilíbrio, seu lado inconseqüente, só serve para provar que por mais que você odeie, você é uma Black.

- Porque você diz isso? – essa observação da filandesa a deixou surpresa. Só haviam se visto duas vezes antes e ela foi capaz de supor, com perfeição, o que a garota tentava negar a 18 anos.

- Ciaran conheceu a família Black e me falou sobre eles. Olhando para você eu tenho essa impressão. Que você nasceu sua semelhança para provar ao mundo que não é porque você é um Black que você é igual a eles. Sirius já começou a prova isso, resta a você continuar o que ele começou – os Black não eram só influentes na Inglaterra.

- Não foi só Ciaran que te contou algumas coisas, né? – observou a inglesa com precisão.

- Eu encontrei Edward hoje de manhã e ele estava resmungando algumas das coisas que eu te falei agora – ocultou o fato que algumas das coisas que sabia eram por causa de sua pesquisa em Hogwarts.

- E daí você resolveu me procurar?

- Eu já estava decidida a me encontrar com você antes mesmo disso.

- Por quê? – perguntou surpresa. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. De uma hora para outra, tudo que ela acreditava para ruir bem diante dos seus olhos.

- Porque você foi a única pessoa, com exceção do Ciaran, que não se importa nem um pouco com a minha descendência, que continua a agir comigo como se eu não fosse a filha do Primeiro-Ministro. É alguém verdadeiro e sincero que eu quero ter como amigo, não um puxa-saco!

Black riu, embora não fosse um riso de alegria, coisa que a loira notou e resolveu perguntar. Podia não parecer, mas a loira era muito perspicaz. Levou dois minutos para a auror conseguir organizar sua cabeça e decidir confiar na Keikkinen.

- Não conte isso há ninguém, nem mesmo ao Ciaran, okay? – diante do aceno afirmativo da garota ela continuou – Eu estava grávida do Sirius quando ele morreu...

- O quê? – deixou escapar surpresa. Não imaginava que alguém como ela pudesse ter estado grávida.

- Posso continuar? – elevou um pouco seu tom de voz, demonstrando sua leve irritação – Eu lutei com Bellatrix e acabei recebendo um Cruciatus. Por causa disso eu perdi o bebê – novas lágrimas voltaram a tracejar o seu rosto e foi imediatamente abraçada pela filandesa – Por algum motivo que eu não sei qual, o Neo não entende.

- Por um acaso ele sabe da história inteira? – por tudo que ela havia contado, Aliisia tinha quase certeza que o rapaz não fazia a menor idéia de tudo que a bruxa havia enfrentado. Ela era uma guerreira, não sabia que conseguiria se reerguer se tivesse acontecido consigo.

- Eu não sei, quem contou foi Rose.

- Ela gosta dele?

- Sim.

- Então pode ter certeza que ela não contou a história verdadeira, se é que ela sabe da história verdadeira. Mas não se preocupe. A raiva vai passar, ai nesse momento você conta tudo para ele – disse carinhosamente.

- Não é tão simples assim. Você é a quarta pessoa que sabe disso.

- Então é recente? – perguntou surpresa.

- Faz quase um ano que Sirius morreu – novas lágrimas voltaram a percorrer sua face. A finlandesa segurou as lágrimas da amiga.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém, não se preocupe. Mas você tem que trabalhar isso, sabia? – ela não respondeu. Sabia que a outra tinha razão – Kammy, olha pra mim – pediu com suavidade e lentamente a garota voltou-se para os olhos azuis, tão diferentes dos seus – Você quer superar a morte do Sirius?

- Eu já superei em partes, o que eu nunca vou conseguir superar é o ódio que eu tenho de Bellatrix – Aliisia conseguia ver essa verdade estampado nos olhos dela. Devia ser muito doloroso perder, quase ao mesmo tempo, seu filho e o homem que ela amava.

- Você não deveria dar bola para o que ela fala – resmungou um de seus guarda-costas (que ela não fez a mínima questão de gravar o nome). Keikkinen voltou-se para ele.

- Você é meu guarda-costas, não meu tutor. Eu decido com quem eu falo e com quem eu quero amizade – cortou-o totalmente voltando-se em seguida para a inglesa – Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar te ajudar – seus as lágrimas da outra com o polegar e a auror viu o carinho e ternura presente em seus olhos. Era disso que estava precisando.

- Amigas? – a loira sorriu, estendendo a mão para a filha do Primeiro-Ministro.

- É claro – aceitou o cumprimento. Era a primeira amiga que ela havia feito na vida.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles seguiram juntos, embora pertencessem a centros diferentes. Durante todo o trajeto, a loira tentou ajudar a bruxa.

- Você deveria reconsiderar – insistiu novamente Tyler.

- Ele não quer falar sobre isso, será que você não entendeu? – respondeu Rose, embora não conseguisse mais esconder o sorriso.

- Você que deveria entender Hallemberg que ele não te ama e não é porque ele está brigado com a Kammy que ele vai passar a te amar. Além disso, ela merece muito mais o amor dele do que você! – despejou sem se conter e naquele momento o loiro viu o quanto ele a havia influenciado.

- Belle, a Rose tem... – começou o moreno, porém foi interrompido quase instantaneamente pela loira.

- A única pessoa nessa história que tem razão é a Kammy! Não foi sem motivo que ela nunca contou isso a ninguém.

- Ela abandonou o filho, isso para mim... – tentou contar, porém novamente foi interrompido pela amiga.

- Isso é o que você e a Hallemberg pensam – cortou totalmente Isabelle. Nesse ponto Ed estava quase a ponto de interferir, pois nunca tinha visto sua loirinha daquele jeito – Eu tenho certeza que não foi isso que aconteceu. Esse é o terceiro motivo pelo qual a Kammy odeia tanto a Bellatrix.

- Belle, reconsidere. Você nem a conhece tanto assim – Nixon tentou amenizar o clima tenso que havia ficado.

- Se você prefere ficar do lado da Hallemberg e agir como um Slytherin o problema é inteiramente seu Lestrange – aquelas palavras acertaram em cheio seu peito. Em todo o tempo que estavam juntos ela nunca o havia chamado pelo sobrenome e conhecendo-a como conhecia sabia que a raiva que ela sentia no momento não iria passar tão cedo – Se você realmente quer ficar do lado deles então pode me esquecer!

- O QUÊ? – ele berrou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a dor e o medo assolarem seu peito. Ela sumiu de suas vistas como num passe de mágica e ele se sentiu desolado pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ela nunca, nunca o havia chamado pelo sobrenome. Inconscientemente ele sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou o filho do Primeiro-Ministro assustado, pois não estava entendendo nada. Não precisou de nenhuma palavra ao ver os olhos azuis cheios de água. Sabia que aqueles dois se gostavam, mas não imaginava que seu melhor amigo pudesse amá-la tanto assim – Não se preocupe! Logo ela vai recuperar a razão – colocou as mãos no ombro dele, em apoio.

- Eu a conheço melhor do que você e sei que ela não vai voltar a falar comigo tão cedo – as lágrimas finalmente tracejaram seu rosto e até Rosalie se compadeceu. Nenhum dos dois havia visto o bruxo chorar até hoje. Aquela era a primeira vez.

- Ela te ama! – afirmou Rose. Apesar de tudo ela se importava, e muito, com a felicidade de seus amigos.

- Mas isso não vai impedi-la de ficar brava comigo.

- Eu vou conversar com ela, ela vai ter que me escutar! – afirmou o moreno.

- Boa sorte – disse secando as lágrimas – Ela está no lago artificial – alertou-o.

Neo apertou levemente sua mãos que estavam no ombro do amigo e sorriu. Aquela cabeça dura iria ter que escutá-lo. Não fazia nenhum sentido ela defender tanto Kammy e ainda por cima ficar sem falar com o amor de sua vida. Lancaster agora tinha certeza que aqueles dois se amavam e já estavam juntos há algum tempo, sem comentar nada para os amigos. Encontrou-a no exato lugar que Edward disse que ela estaria.

- Eu não vou voltar a falar com ele, Neo – ela já avisou antes mesmo que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Como me reconheceu? – ele indagou surpreso. Ele tinha se aproximado em passos silenciosos e também não havia dito uma palavra a ela.

- Eu aprendi a reconhecer as pessoas pelo cheiro.

- Por quê? – indagou desconcertado, visto que não teve tempo de preparar seus discurso de repreensão.

- Eu não posso usar magia, lembra?

- Não faz nenhum sentido você ficar brigada com o Ed por causa da Kammy – disparou antes que ela arrumasse alguma desculpa para freiá-lo. Foi a maneira que ele encontrou de tocar no assunto

- Não faz nenhum sentido você ficar brigado com a Kammy por causa de uma suposição que a Rose fez! – devolveu sem nem ao menos pensar. A rapidez com que ela respondeu o surpreendeu. As únicas pessoas que conhecia que tinha todas as respostas na ponta da língua era seu amigo e a auror.

- O que eu preciso fazer para você deixar de ser cabeça-dura e voltar a falar com o Ed? – perguntou exasperado. Não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudar os amigos.

N.A.: Finalmente o tal esperado (ou não) NC da Kammy e do Neo saiu *-*. Não saiu exatamente como eu desejava. Descobri que não basta inspiração para escrever um NC. Espero que tenham gostado e espero o comentário de todos.

Mais uma vez Feliz Natal a todos e um próspero Ano-Novo. E claro que minha inspiração não demore tanto a me visitar da próxima vez. Beijos a todos.


End file.
